A Journey Across the Stars
by ichigosoragoku87
Summary: The story of the surviving Keyblade Master, a young chosen Keybearer, and two loyal friends of a famous king must travel the worlds in order to save them from the Darkness. Similar storyline to the Kingdom Hearts series, but with new additions and changes
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun shined brightly on a small peaceful island as two kids sat and enjoyed the cool breeze. A young boy, about 14 with spiky brown hair wearing red shorts and red shirt under a white and grey hoodie and yellow shoes was sitting on the sand while the girl, the same age as him with short red hair in clothing of a mixture of white and purple was picking up some shells that washed up on shore.

"How long do you think they'll be in their training today?" The girl asked.

"Dunno. It's about two hours now. They should be done soon." The boy replied as he layed with his hands on the back of his head.

Meanwhile on another part of the island, a boy a year older than the other boy was training with a man about 17, much older than the three kids. He had short, spiky blonde hair wearing a shirt with a combination of both of the boys' shirts and had shorts with one leg longer than the other and had a heart-like symbol on them, and had brown shoes on. In addition to his clothing, he had a red coat covering his left arm while his right arm was exposed, showing a piece of armor while he was holding a wooden sword, same as the boy. The man also had a scar going down his right eye but was able to see with it.

"Now come at me and don't hold back!" The man said to the silver haired boy.

"Yes master!" The boy replied as he came after his teacher with everything he had.

A few minutes passed and soon their training was done. The boy was sitting and was exasted.

"Okay, I think we're done today." The man said as he held out his hand to help the boy up.

The boy accepted his master's offer and got up and the two walked to the island's shore where the boy and girl waited for them.

"So how did your training go Riku?" The brunette asked.

"Pretty good. Who knows, maybe you'll get to train to Sora." Riku replied as he ruffled his friend's hair.

"Riku is getting better in his training." The man added as he did squats.

"You are a good master Bobby." Riku said.

"My father taught me everything I know, rest his soul."

"Hey Sora, Riku, you two ready to go home?" The girl asked.

"We'll be right there Kairi! See you tomorrow Master Bobby!" Riku said as the three kids got in their boats and rowed back home.

Bobby then sat on the shore and watched the sun set as the sky became orange. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a charm in the shape of a star. The coloring was something of a dark blue along with a shade of black. He stared at it and we see a flash into the past as Bobby was with three other people. One had short brown hair, had a light black shirt with straps in the form of an X on it and had brown baggie pants and armor on his left arm. Along with him was a boy with spiky blonde hair with a black and white shirt and shorts with armor on the same place as the man. Lastly a woman with short blue hair with a black and blue, high-collared halter top with two pink intersecting belts over her chest and had black shorts. Her arms had whit bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. Her armor was different from the boys, pieces of it were on each of her upper arms and had pointed armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each and wore black stockings on her legs that reached halfway up her thighs. She also had two blue cloth strips on her hips, with a small white cloth strip tied on her waist. The four were sitting on the steps of the castle they lived in. They then saw a man with black hair coming down the steps with a camera and a stand.

"Is everyone ready for the photo?" The man asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"We're ready when you are master." The brunette haired man said.

"You ready too Bobby?" The woman asked him.

"If Terra and Ven are, then I am too Aqua." He replied with a smile as the man set up the camera. "Need some help Father?"

"It's alright I got but thanks though." Bobby's father said.

He set the timer on the camera and the five grouped together and had big smiles as the camera gave a flash. He took the camera and stand and headed back to the castle, where the four followed him. As they walked up, Aqua then held Bobby's hand and had her head on his shoulder as they walked, and Bobby did the same as Aqua. We see another flash back to present day as Bobby was still sitting on the shore.

"Once the training is complete, soon I will find you Aqua and together we can free Terra, where ever you are." Bobby said to himself as he clutched his lucky charm Aqua made for him.

He then got up and walked towards the shack and closed the door as he walked in. In the shadows of the island, we see a brown cloaked figure staring at the shack were Bobby walked in and then turned towards the secret place and walked in. Little did Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Bobby know, they will soon have to prepare themselves for an adventure that they'll never forget.

A Journey Across the Stars.

End of Prologue


	2. The Blackened Storm

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 1: The Blackened Storm

The sun shined brightly on Destiny Islands as Sora, Riku, and Kairi were at the cove building a raft. The raft was done so it was time to get the supplies. Bobby walked into the cove and noticed the raft.

"Hey guys, what're you up to?" Bobby asked as he walked up to the kids.

"We're building the raft for when the training's done and we can go see the worlds together." Riku told his master as he tightened a knot on the sail.

"Yeah all we need is some provisions: a seagull egg, three fish, five coconuts, fresh drinking water, and three mushrooms." Kairi said as she held a clipboard.

"Which I'll go get!" Sora happily exclaimed as he started running off to gather the supplies.

"Let me come with you Sora if that's alright." Bobby requested.

"Sure, we can split up and gather the food quicker." Sora said as the two hurried off to get the supplies.

Bobby got the seagull egg and water while Sora got the fish and coconuts so the two worked together to get the mushrooms. They managed to find two of the mushrooms but couldn't figure out where to find the third.

"So Sora, where do you think the last mushroom is?" Bobby asked.

Sora looked around the beach and noticed the area that led to the secret cave.

"Follow me!" Sora said as he led Bobby into the cave.

Since Bobby was tall, he had to bend down so he wouldn't clunk his head on the ceiling. The two walked all the way in where Bobby saw that there were drawings all over the place.

"Wow. Nice little area." Bobby said as he observed the drawings.

"Thanks. Riku and I found it when we were little, there's also this unusual large door here." Sora said as showed Bobby the door and knocked on it.

"It is an unusual door. Probably just for show." Bobby said as he knocked on it too.

Just then Bobby felt a strange prescene as he turned and noticed a brown cloacked man standing in a small corner.

"Who are you?" Sora asked the man.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The man said.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness." The man said again.

"What're you talking about?" Bobby then asked.

"Soon to be completely eclipsed." He then said.

"Whoever you are, stop freaking us out like this!" Sora exclaimed.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"You're from another world aren't you?" Bobby asked.

"Like you Bobby?"

"Yeah but my world is gone." Bobby told Sora.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The man said, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see! I'm going to get out and learn what's out there on the other worlds!" Sora exclaimed.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The man said as Bobby and Sora turned to look at the door, and then looked back to find that the man disappeared.

"How did he get here Bobby?" Sora asked.

But Bobby didn't answer as he checked out the door again.

_There's something more to this door than there really is._ Bobby thought as he felt the door with his hand.

Sora then noticed two drawings of him and Kairi. He remembered that when he and Kairi were little, Sora showed Kairi the cave.

"Uh Bobby, would it be alright if you give this mushroom to Kairi and Riku, there's something I want to check out here." Sora asked as he handed Bobby the mushroom. "Also, when do you think me and the guys will see what's under the coat?"

Bobby took the mushroom, put it in his pocket and then held on to the red coat that covered his left arm.

"Maybe, but I'm still a little uncomfortable showing it." Bobby said sadly as he looked away.

"It's okay, you can show us whenever you want to." Sora said with a smile as Bobby nodded and left the cave.

Sora then sat down in front of the faces of him and Kairi and then remembered what Riku said to him yesterday afternoon. We see a flash to yesterday at dawn as Sora, Riku, and Kairi were ready to head home when Riku tossed Sora a star shaped fruit.

"You wanted one didn't you?" Riku asked.

"A Paupu Fruit..." Sora said.

"If two people share one, their destiny's become intertwined." Riku told Sora as he walked by him.

"What're you-" Sora asked as Riku laughed.

Sora tossed the fruit aside and race Riku to the boats. We see a flash and return to today. Sora picked up a rock and drew an arm by his picture giving Kairi a star, which represented the Paupu Fruit. Once Sora finished, he hurried out of the cave and met up with the others.

"We got everything?" Bobby asked.

"Yep! Tomorrow's the big day then." Kairi said.

As Riku sailed back home and Bobby slept in shack, Sora and Kairi stayed at the docks to talk a little more.

"You know Riku's changed." She said to him.

"What do you mean? Is it because of his training with Bobby?" Sora asked.

"Well.."

"You okay Kairi?"

"Sora, let take the raft and go, just the two of us!" Kairi blurted out all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"Just kidding!" Kairi laughed.

"What's gotten in to you?" Sora laughed back. "You're the one that's changed Kairi."

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first Sora, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here right?" Kairi said.

"Yeah of course!" Sora happily replied.

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change." Kairi asked him as she stood up.

"Huh?" Sora said confused.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Kairi said.

Meanwhile in a castle far away, its king left leaving only a letter behind saying for his two best friends, Donald and Goofy to search for the key, the key for their survival. They were requested to head to Traverse Town to find a man named Leon who can help them. And so, the two got in their ship and left their castle and blasted off to Traverse Town.

Back near the islands at night, Sora was relaxing in room as his mom was making him dinner. He layed in his bed and stared out the window. When he looked out the window, he noticed it starting storming.

"Oh no the raft!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped out his bedroom window and sailed off to the islands, leaving his mom behind with the dinner done.

At the islands, Bobby was sleeping in the shack when the storm woke him up. He opened the door and walked out and noticed the sky was black.

"Oh boy, looks like a bad one." Bobby chuckled.

But he stopped as his eyes grew wide at what he saw up in the sky: a large black orb.

"Th-that orb! That's the one that took my home, the one Terra told me about!" Bobby exclaimed.

He then noticed that Sora arrived and saw strange black creatures appear from the ground. Bobby quickly hurried over to Sora and stood in front of him.

"Bobby? What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure but we need to get out of here!" Bobby replied.

"But Riku and Kairi's boats are here!" Sora told him.

Bobby quickly looked down and saw three boats: Sora's, Riku's and Kairi's.

"Alright then, let's hurry and find Riku then get Kairi!" Bobby said as he and Sora dodged the black Shadows and hurried to the Paupu Tree where they saw Riku standing at the edge of the land.

"Riku where's Kairi? I thought she would be with you!" Sora said.

"The door has opened." Riku said with his back turned to the two.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"The door's opened you guys, now we can go to the outside world!" Riku said again.

"What're you talking about? We gotta find Kairi and get out of here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku told him. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our classmates or parents again. There's no turning back, but this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us, I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Riku then held out his hand towards his best friend, which scared him a little.

"Riku.."

Just then, a black puddle appeared under Riku and it started to pull him down. Sora and Bobby saw this and tried to save him but two more black puddles appeared under them as well. As it was under him, Sora reached out to take his friend's hand, but the darkness soon started to cover them.

"Sora!" Bobby exclaimed as he managed to break free of the darkness.

A bright flash of light shined from where he stood and when Riku and the black puddles were gone, a mysterious blade appeared in Sora's hands. It looked something of a giant key and in Sora's mind echoed the name Keyblade.

"A Keyblade? Bobby, is this what you use, a Keyblade?" Sora asked the master.

"Yes and it seems you have been chosen by it. Come on, let's go find Kairi." Bobby said as the Shadows surrounded them.

"I can handle this guys!" Sora said as he managed to slash all the creatures.

_What's going on here? These monsters are definitely not the Unversed. But what exactly are they?_ Bobby thought to himself as he and Sora made their way into the secret cave, where they found Kairi standing by the door.

"Kairi!" Sora called out her name.

However, Kairi looked weak as she slowly turned around and said Sora's name softly. She then started to reach out to him but the door opened and blackness started pouring out of it. This force started pushing Kairi towards Sora and Kairi and Kairi held out her hands for Sora and vice versa but once Kairi got near Sora, she disappeared right in front of them.

"She disappeared?" Bobby exclaimed. "Sora hang on!"

Sora and Bobby held on to each other as the blackness from the door pushed them out from the cave. When they were out, they found that the islands was reduced to nothing, minus the piece of land they were standing on.

"The islands! What's happening?" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't know Sora, but I think the island's being destroyed!" Bobby replied.

Just then, a giant black figure rose up out of nowhere and had a large heart shaped hole in its chest.

"Sora, you ready for your first test?" Bobby asked him.

"I'm ready. By looking at the thing, I can tell the head is the weak point." Sora told him.

"Very good. Now, let's go!"

The two charged at the large entity as it tried to smash them with its arm but they managed to dodge as Bobby grabbed ahold of the arm.

"Sora! Strike its head now!" Bobby told him as he struggled to hold on to the arm.

"Got it!" Sora replied as he climbed up the arm and made his way to the head.

With one slash of his Keyblade, the monster was beaten. As it was sucked into the orb, Bobby and Sora held on to a piece of board that was sticking out of the remains of the islands. But soon they two were sucked into the orb. Meanwhile in a town with a night sky, Donald and Goofy, along with the King's dog Pluto, walked the streets as Goofy looked at the sky and noticed something wrong.

"Donald look! A star's going out!" Goofy told him as the two saw the start they were looking at blinked out.

"Let's hurry!" Donald told Goofy as they hurried along Traverse Town's streets.

End of The Blackened Storm


	3. Traverse Town and the Heartless

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 2: Traverse Town and the Heartless

"Come on Pluto!" Goofy called out to the King's pet as he and Donald continued onward in Traverse Town. But Pluto instead went into a nearby alley, where Bobby and Sora was unconcious. Pluto sniffed Bobby and licked him, causing him to wake up.

"Man I got a headache!" Bobby said as he held his head.

He opened his eyes and saw a dog panting in front of him.

"Hey there boy, what're you doing here all alone?" Bobby asked as he petted the dog.

He then noticed a tag on the collar and it read "Pluto". He turned it around and saw a small symbol that looked just like the head of someone he knows.

"You must be the King's dog. I wonder if he's here. Go on boy." Bobby told Pluto as he ran off.

Bobby noticed Sora was still unconcious, so he carried him piggy-back style and walked out of the alley and observed the small town.

"Well Sora, welcome to your first new world." Bobby said to the sleeping boy.

He turned around and noticed a shop and decided to check it out. When Bobby walked in, he saw a face he hadn't seen in years.

"Cid? Is that you?" Bobby asked the blond haired man with the hay straw in his mouth.

The man heard his name called and saw Bobby.

"Well, looks like you're doing okay Bobby." Cid said as he waved his hand.

"What're doing here? Shouldn't you in your home?" Bobby asked.

"Unfortunatly, my home's gone. Taken by the Heartless." Cid told him.

"The Heartless?" Bobby said as he put Sora on the couch and sat next to him.

"Who's the kid?" Cid asked.

"This is my friend Sora. He just lost his home to what I think was the Heartless." Bobby replied.

"Sounds like it. Anyways you wanna now about what the Heartless are right?" Cid asked as Bobby nodded. "Okay then, the Heartless attack people that got darkness in them. I'd tell you more but frankly I don't know much about them myself. You should go find Leon." Cid told him.

"I see. I'll go find Leon as soon as Sora wakes up." Bobby replied.

"Was he the only one?" Cid asked.

"He has two friends, named Riku and Kairi. They disappeared when the Heartless came and attacked." Bobby said as Cid's eyes grew wide from Kairi's name.

"Kairi you said?" Cid asked again.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Bobby replied.

"There's something familiar about that name by my mind's a blank." Cid pondered as he scratched his head.

Just then, they heard a loud yawn coming from Sora as he sat up and stretched his arms and opened his eyes.

"Hey Bobby, where are we and who's the gramps?" He asked Bobby.

"Name's not 'Gramps' kid it's Cid."

"Well my name's not 'Kid' it's Sora."

"Come on Sora, we should get going." Bobby said as he and Sora got up and headed for the door.

"Before you go Bobby, I want to ask you something." Cid stopped them.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"You find your friends yet?" Cid asked.

Bobby just sadly looked away and shook his head no.

"Well keep finding them, they're out there somewhere." Cid cheered Bobby up.

"Thanks Cid. Take care okay?" Bobby said as the two left the shop.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." said a man's voice as Bobby and Sora got out of the shop.

"Who's there?" Sora exclaimed.

"And they'll keep coming after you as long as you keep wielding that Keyblade." The man said as he appeared before them, showing his short brown hair and his black jacket and black chained pants as he pointed to Sora's Keyblade.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked the man.

"Never mind, now let's see that Keyblade of yours." The man said as he started walking up to our heroes.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Alright then, then have it your way." The man said again as he drew his sword, which appeared to be a gun like blade.

Sora charged at the man, but he stepped to the left as he knocked Sora out by hitting him at the back of his neck. He grabbed Sora and walked up to Bobby with Sora over his shoulder.

"Was I too rough on him?" The man said to Bobby.

"Nah, but he's still got a lot to learn. Nice to see you're okay Leon." Bobby replied.

"Likewise. So, this kid's the chosen one?" Leon asked as he handed Sora to Bobby.

"Well there was another named Riku but he's disappeared." Bobby answered as he carried Sora piggy-back again.

Leon noticed that Sora dropped his Keyblade after he was knocked out so he walked over and picked it up.

"Hey you found it, nice going Leon!" said a woman as she hopped down from the shop that Cid ran. "Hey Bobby, long time no see!"

"Hey Yuffie."

"We did Yuffie but still looks like things are worst than we thought, a lot worse." Leon said as the three carried Sora and his Keyblade off into town.

Meanwhile in the Second District Alleyway, Donald and Goofy were still searching for Leon.

"Garsh there's nobody here, sure is spooky." Goofy worriedly said as the two were walking.

"Aw phooey, I'm not scared." Donald told him.

A tap on his shoulder, and Donald yelped and jumped on Goofy's back shaking.

"Excuse me, did the King send you?" said a woman in pink as Donald and Goofy turned around and saw her.

Bobby sat outside the hotelroom while Leon and Yuffie kept an eye on Sora. Bobby pulled his good luck charm out again and stared at it and then stared at the night sky.

_Hopefully you're safe out there somewhere._ Bobby thought to himself.

He put his good luck charm back in his pocket and walked inside the room, where Sora was getting all he needed to know about the Keyblade and the Heartless.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room... Wait a minute! What happened to my home, my island? Riku, Kairi..."

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon told Sora.

"A little harsh Leon." Bobby told him as he crossed his arms.

"Hey Bobby. Leon told me everything about the Keyblade and the Heartless." Sora said.

"That's good to hear. Leon you ready?" Bobby asked Leon.

"I am, but what about you Sora? Are you ready for the fight of your life?" Leon then asked Sora.

"I'm ready." He replied.

"Then it's settled. Yuffie, let's meet with Aerith next door with the other guests." Leon said as he, Bobby, and Sora were about to head into the Red Room when,

"Leon!" Yuffie exclaimed as a Soldier appeared in the room.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon told her as she ran into the next room.

"Yuffie?" Aerith said as she followed Yuffie out of the hotel, leaving Donald implanted into the wall when the door was slammed in his face and Goofy laughed.

"Get. me. off. the. wall." Donald told Goofy while his beak was stuck open.

"Let's go Sora." Leon said as the guys knocked the Soldier out the window and landed in the alleyway of the Second District, where more Soldiers appeared.

"Don't worry about the small fry, find the leader!" Leon told Bobby and Sora as he slashed the Heartless with his Gunblade and ran off.

"You heard him Sora!" Bobby said as he summoned his Keyblade.

The Keyblade looked similar to Sora's, but it's style was more obsidian and the keychain had the same symbol that was on his shorts. Bobby held the Keyblade over his shoulder in a relaxed way and slashed the whole group of Soldiers with one strike, which made Sora's jaw drop.

"Whoa. That was awesome!" Sora happily exclaimed.

"Thanks Sora. As I said, I learned from my father." Bobby said as his Bonding Friendship disappeared.

"Say Bobby, you think you could train me on how to use the Keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Sure. Now let's find the one controlling the Heartless in the town." Bobby replied as the two fought their way through the Heartless until they reached the Third District and made it into the largest area of the district.

In an upper part of the Third District, Donald and Goofy had encountered some of the Soldiers.

"Garsh are these the Heartless guys?"

"Let's go get 'em Goofy!" Donald told him.

However, the Heartless knocked them off and they fell onto Sora and Bobby.

"Oh the key!" Donald and Goofy said as they noticed Sora's Kingdom Key.

Soon the ground began to shake and large rock pillars trapped them inside as Soldiers appeared and the four readied their weapons. They worked together and managed to take them out. However from the sky, armor rained down from the sky, gauntlets, feet, and torso as the head finally came down to join together as the Guard Armor.

"You guys ready?" Bobby asked the three.

"Ready!" The three replied as they all charged together attacked the Guard Armor.

It spun its gauntlets but Bobby managed to use his Keyblade to destroy them as Donald and Goofy destroyed the legs. All that's left was the head and torso. It spun around to attack the gang but luckily the four dodged them as Sora and Bobby used their Keyblades to strike it down. As it was defeated, a heart appeared and floated away into the sky. A little while past and Donald and Goofy told Bobby and Sora why they're in Traverse Town.

"So you're looking for me?" Sora asked as Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They too have been searching for the Wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said as he and Yuffie approached the four from behind.

"Hey why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel. How about it Bobby?" Goofy asked.

"Sure Goofy. How about you Sora?" Bobby asked him.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi." Sora softly said.

"Of course!" Donald told him as Sora gained hope from hearing this.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Who knows, but we need them to come with us and help us find the King." Donald whispered back.

"Sora go with them, especially if you want to find your friends." Leon told Sora.

"Yeah I guess." Sora sadly said.

"But you can't come along looking like that understand? No frowning, no sad face, okay?" Donald told him.

"Yeah you gotta be funny like us!" Goofy said as Donald bonked him on the head.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald then said.

"Happy?" Sora softly said.

A few seconds passed and soon Sora gave his most goofiest smile ever, which resulted in Donald, Goofy, and Bobby laughing.

"Now that's one funny face!" Goofy said as the three were still laughing.

"Okay why not, I'll go with you guys!" Sora decided.

"Bobby."

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy!"

"I'm Sora."

"All for one and one for all!" The four said as they placed their hands over another.

Meahwhile in a dark room far away,

"That little squirt took that Heartless! Who'd of thought it? Especially with the annoying brat that ruined my plans before!" said a man with flaming blue hair.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade and the Keyblade Master, the child's strength is not his own." said another man holding a serpent scepter.

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough!" chuckled an octopus woman.

"And the boys' friends are the King's lackeys! Swavel me eyes they're all belige rats by the look of them!" said a pirate with a hook on his left hand.

"You're no prize yourself!" laughed a talking bug sag.

"Shut up!" The pirate exclaimed.

"Enough." said a woman. "The Keyblade as chosen him, will it be they that conquer the darkness. Or will the darkness swallow them. Either way he could be quite useful."

As the woman finished, a familiar boy with silver hair walked into the room.

End of Traverse Town and the Heartless


	4. Wonderland and Alice

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 3: Wonderland and Alice

A little while after, it was time to leave and start their journey. Goodbyes were said to Leon and the others and Sora and Bobby got introduced to Jiminy Cricket, who also lost his home to the Heartless. Jiminy was requested by Queen Minnie to travel with them as the Chronicler. They went through the large door and got in the gummi ship that Donald and Goofy came in.

"Welcome to our gummi ship!" Donald and Goofy said as they showed Sora and Bobby the ship they'll be traveling in.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Sora said in awe as he explored the Kingdom.

"I have to say, this is pretty amazing." Bobby said as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Sora, would you like to pilot?" Goofy asked him.

"Um sure." He replied as he sat in the driver's seat, buckled up and took the wheel.

Sora then took the gummi ship out as they sailed through Interspace. They soon found the first new world.

"'Wonderland.' Alright you guys, ready for your first new world?" Bobby said to the trio as he read the computer.

"Yes sir!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy replied.

Bobby pressed the red button on the computer's console and in a flash, the four were transported out of the ship and then found themselves slowly floating down in blackness until they landed in a small room. Once they landed out of nowhere came a white rabbit in clothing holding a large watch.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh the queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The White Rabbit exclaimed as he dashed out of the room.

"Must be in a hurry for something." Bobby said as the four began following the rabbit.

As they were following the rabbit, a door suddenly opened for them and two more opened up, both smaller than each other. The gang walked through the doors and walked in a room which appeared to be very small and noticed the rabbit went through a small door that its doornobb was sleeping.

"How'd he get so small?" Sora wondered as the four inspected the door.

"Ah no, you're simplely too big." The Doorknob told them.

"Wak! It talks!" Donald exclaimed as the others jumped in surprise of the talking doornobb.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The Doorknob said again.

"Good morning!" Goofy said.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep!" The Doorknob yawned.

"Wait! What do we do to grow small?" Sora quickly asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle, over there?" The Doorknob replied as a table appeared with two bottles.

Sora and them walked over to the table and Sora picked up the bottle that showed a picture of a tree shrinking into a small plant. Sora took a gulp then handed the bottle to Bobby, who then gave it to Donald and he gave it to Goofy after they each took a sip and all of a sudden they felt weird and in an instant, the four became small and now the room was large.

"Let's go see if the Doorknob will let us through now." Sora said as he led Bobby, Donald, and Goofy towards the door.

They found that the Doorknob was asleep again and Sora, Donald, and Goofy were trying all they can do wake it up.

"Sorry guys, looks like he ain't waking up." Bobby told them.

"Well now what do we do?" Donald asked.

Goofy then noticed a doorway that was next to the Doornobb.

"Hey let's go through that way!" Goofy pointed at the doorway.

The four went through and then found themselves in a large garden like area and noticed large human like cards with weapons surrounded a little girl with blond hair and in blue and white clothing. The four saw the White Rabbit step up to a large podium, pulled out a trumpet and blew it.

"Court is now in session!" The White Rabbit announced.

_This definately doesn't sound good._ Bobby thought.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The little girl asked.

The woman above the girl had clothing of black and red opened her eyes once the girl spoke.

"Her Majesty the Queen of Hearts presiding!" The White Rabbit announced, ignoring the young girl.

"This girl is the culprit, there's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so that's why!" The Queen of Hearts spoke.

"That is so unfair!" The girl exclaimed.

"Have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked her.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but that doesn't give the right to be so, so mean!" The girl answered.

"SILENCE! You dare defy me?" The Queen screamed.

"Hey guys, we should help her out!" Sora said, concerned about the girl.

"Yeah but the..." Donald tried to finish.

"We're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy pondered.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected him.

"Right! And that's against the rules." Goofy finished.

Sora was upset by what Donald and Goofy said and so he turned to his master.

"Bobby!" Sora pleaded.

"Sorry Sora they're right, we can't interfere with problems of other worlds, even for Keybearers like us." Bobby sighed sadly.

Sora tilted his head to the side, annoyed. The only thing he could do was watch and see what would happen next.

"The court finds the defendant: Guilty as charged!" The Queen shouted as Sora gasped. "For crimes of assault and the attempted theft of my heart: OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"No no! Oh please!" The girl pleaded.

Sora had enough. He charged into the court as Donald and Goofy followed him and Bobby did too, but in a more calm way.

"Hold it right there!" Sora yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with me court!" The Queen feriously demanded.

"Excuse me but we know who the real culprit is!" Sora told her.

"Uh huh, it's the Heart-!" Goofy stopped mid sentence, remembering the rules as he covered his mouth.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Sora continued.

"That's nonsense, have you any proof boy?" The Queen asked as she tapped her fingers on the stand.

"Uh.." Sora froze.

"You're Highness forgive my friend Sora here. Tell you what, for one hour let us find the evidence that will prove, uh.."

"Alice." The girl spoke as Bobby was trying to say her name.

"Right, Alice. Let us find the evidence to prove Alice's innocence." Bobby requested.

"And what shall be the matter of your failure to find it?" The Queen said, taking Bobby's bait.

"Then you shall take off our heads along with Alice." Bobby said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned ghost white with jaws dropped at what he just said.

"Are you crazy Bobby? I like my head connected to my body thank you very much!" Sora whispered.

"Trust me Sora, I got this." Bobby whispered back.

The Queen thought long and hard.

"Very well then. You will get one hour, ONE, to find said evidence of the 'real' culprit. If you fail, off with all your heads!" She said as one of the Card Soldiers placed Alice in a cage.

Before the four left, Bobby walked over to Alice's cage and said to her,

"Don't worry Alice, me, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will help you."

"Thank you so much." Alice said, full of hope.

"Boys, let's move out." Bobby said to the trio in a militaristic tone.

"Yes sir!" The trio saluted and followed Bobby inside the Lotus Forest.

"You were great back there Bobby." Sora said to him.

"Let that be your first lesson with me Sora: Think things through carefully and don't be reckless." Bobby replied.

"I understand." Sora said again.

Out of nowhere, a floating purple cat head appeared in front of the gang and made them jump.

"Wak! Who are you?" Donald exclaimed, jumping up and down furiously.

The cat's body appeared next to the head and the bodys' hands took the head, played with it a little then assembled the head to the body and then said,

"Who am I indeed? Oh poor poor Alice, soon to lose her head for something she's not guilty of." The cat said.

"So does that mean you know the culprit?" Goofy asked.

"The Chesire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't always speak it. The culprit, all cat lie in darkness." The cat spoke in third person as he disappeared.

"Wait!" Sora called out.

"Gee that was very helpful." Bobby sarcastically said.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked.

The Chesire Cat reappeared and then said,

"To trust or not to trust, I'll trust you to decide." He said as he disappeared again.

"He must REALLY love talking in riddles, because he's THIS close of forcing me to wring his little neck!" Bobby said as he had his hands like he was choking something and got gasps from the trio. "What? I'm not good with riddles!"

Thirty minutes had passed and soon they found all the evidence they needed when the Chesire Cat appeared before them once again.

"Well, look at what you've found. Nice going." He spoke to them.

"Now we can save Alice." Sora said.

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?" The cat spoke again.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I won't tell but I'll give you something." The Chesire Cat said as a blue aura surround Donald and Sora's weapons.

The Chesire Cat disappeared once again as Donald and Sora stared at their weapons after the blue aura left.

"Looks like you two learned the Blizzard Black Magic spell." Bobby said, patting them on the back.

Thirty minutes later, they soon arrived back at the Queen's Throne with the four pieces evidence in hand. Bobby and Sora set them before the Queen and then ordered one of her Card Soldiers to bring the fifth.

_A fifth piece? This can't be good._ Bobby thought as he, Donald, and Goofy sat in the stands as Sora stepped up to the podium.

Just then a Heartless popped out of the box and frightened the Queen and her cards. Luckily the Heartless disappeared.

"What was that?" The Queen demanded.

"There's your evidence Your Majesty, Alice is innocent along with me and my friends!" Sora spoke.

The Queen was now angry. She growled like a dog and then screamed,

"SILENCE! I am the law here! Article 29 states that 'Anyone who dare defy the Queen is guilty!"

"You're insane!" Donald yelled.

"Cards! Seize them all!" The Queen demanded with her face all red.

Bobby, Donald, and Goofy jumped down from the stand and summoned their weapons and stayed close to Sora as they prepared themselves against the Card Soldiers. A tower appeared that seemed to be connected to Alice's cage because the cage was lifted up high and covered in a red cloth for some strange reason.

"Sora! Let's deal with the tower while Donald and Goofy handle the soldiers." Bobby said as he tightly held Power Savior and with Sora, charged at the tower.

The battle wasn't long, as the Card Soldiers were defeated and the tower destroyed for the cage was dropped and when the Card of Spades pulled off the cloth, Alice was gone.

"This is not good guys." Bobby said.

"You fools! Find who's ever responsible for this!" The Queen bellowed as the Card Soldiers scattered about in all directions.

The four decided to leave since they were able to keep their heads intact when they noticed the Chesire Cat sitting on top of the table.

"You'll have a better view from higher up." He spoke to them as they made their way up on the table.

Once they were together, the cat spoke again,

"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst?" He asked.

"Uh.." Sora, Donald, and Goofy said.

"If not, too bad!" The Chesire Cat said as he pointed to the ceiling.

The four looked up where he was pointing and then saw a giant Heartless come crashing down to the ground as the Chesire Cat disappeared. The Heartless had stacked heads and juggled to sticks around as they suddenly caught on fire. The Trickmaster was ready to put on its show. It swiped at the gang with its sticks and one of them managed to get Sora's butt on fire and he started running around the room in a panic, so Donald used the new Blizzard spell to put out the fire but it more encased Sora in a block of ice.

"Thanks. A. Lot. Donald." Sora frozenly said.

Bobby used the Fire spell to melt the ice and free Sora. Once Sora wringed the water out of his hair, he then got an idea.

"Donald, together let's put this guy on ice." Sora said as a pun, where Donald, Goofy, and Bobby groaned. "What?"

Donald and Sora pointed their weapons at the Trickmaster and casted Blizzard on it and it worked for the Heartless was entombed in the ice. Bobby then jumped up high and struck his Keyblade into the frozen Trickmaster and then dragged the blade down like he was carving a sculpture. And soon the frozen Heartless shattered in pieces as a giant heart floated away into the sky. The gang regrouped and high fived each other for a job well done. Just then, the Doorknob began to yawn.

"What a racket! How's a doornobb to get any sleep?" He yawned as a keyhole was outlined in his mouth.

All of a sudden, Bobby and Sora's Keyblades began to react to it and a beam radiated from the blades and the beams went into the Keyhole where they next heard a click sound.

"Are Keyblades supposed to do that Bobby?" Sora asked the master.

"Not sure. This is new to me. Anyway, we should get going." He replied as they headed back on the table to become normal size.

As they did, Bobby then heard something come out of the Keyhole and turned around to see a strange multi-colored object lying on the ground. He walked over and picked it up, observed it, and placed in his pocket and regrouped with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Once they were back in normal size, the four got in the gummi ship and blasted off for the next world.

Meanwhile in a Roman coliseum far off, you can see a mysterious man with a flowing red cape staring at the entrance gates. On his back was a large black blade wrapped up in bandages and on his right hand was a glove where the fingers were gold plated claws. At the entrance gate was a blue skinned man in black clothing with hair of blue flames. He had a evil grin on his face as the blond haired man approached him.

End of Wonderland and Alice


	5. Olympus Coliseum and Heroes in Training

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 4: Olympus Coliseum and Heroes in Training

The four had arrived in their next new world where it was a large structure with two gigantic gold gladiators crossing swords above the door across from where they entered.

"Wow! This place is HUGE!" Sora awed.

"It is, isn't?" Bobby said with a smile on his face.

"You mean you've been here before?" Goofy asked as Bobby nodded.

"Come on, let's head for that door." Bobby told the trio as they went through the door and found themselves in a vestible where apparently a satyr was cleaning up the place.

"Um.." Sora tried to get the satyr's attention.

"Good timing! Give me a hand will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me, I gotta spruce this place up for the games." The satyr said without turning around to tell them.

Sora then looked at the large pedestal that he was told to move. He walked over and began to push it, however it wouldn't budge. Sora tried everything to move it but to no avail did that pedestal want to move.

"It weighs a ton!" Sora exclaimed as he walked back to the satyr. "It's WAY too heavy!"

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" The satyr said as he turned around and saw Sora. "Oh wrong guy, what're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you again too Phil." Bobby sarcastically said, seeing how Phil didn't notice him.

"This here's the world famous coliseum, heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games, so run along pipsqueaks." Phil harshly told them.

_Still the stubborn Phil I know._ Bobby thought to himself as Sora glared at the saytr's words.

"Look it's like this: Heroes are coming from all over to fight strong monsters right here in the coliseum." Phil said as he was still cleaning up.

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you!" Donald exclaimed with his arms crossed.

"The only hero I see is blondy there with the coat over his arm." Phil retorted.

"Sora is one too. He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade." Goofy pointed out has his hands were on Sora's shoulders.

"And we're heroes too!" Donald butted in.

"Hero? That runt?" Phil laughed.

"What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora proclaimed.

"Hey if you can't even move this..." Phil said as he too was trying to move the pedestal. "You can't call yourself... a hero!"

Sora and Bobby crossed their arms as Phil wheezed from trying to push it and hit the floor.

"Phil before you say anything else listen to this: Sure these three may not look like hero material but with me at their side they have what it takes and if I recall, a very good friend of mine worked his very hardest to be your student even though you had another but did he give up when you couldn't accept him too? No. Instead he returned home to continue his training and eventually he died achieving his dream, something I'm living out for him along with another." Bobby gave his speech as he pull out a thin blade that had a Wayfinder wrapped around it at the guard.

The Wayfinder had a black color and it had a red orb in the middle of it. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared in awe over the blade as Bobby put it away.

"Was he strong?" Sora asked.

"He was. He was also a great friend." Bobby said as a tear came down his eye.

"Alright alright I see what're saying Bobby. Okay so it takes more than brawn, well let's see what you can do." Phil said as he got up and panted each breath.

Bobby was happy Sora was getting some training, but he felt down because his apprentice Riku wasn't here to undergo the training too. Instead he sat in the vestibule while the trio and Phil walked into the arena. A little while after, the four came back as Bobby was doing squats.

"So how'd it go?" Bobby asked as he finished his squats.

"You know you ain't bad kid." Phil said to Sora.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games!" Sora modestly said with his arms behind his head.

"Afraid not." Phil answered.

"Why not?" Sora and Bobby said.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes!"

Goofy counted the words on his fingers while Bobby thought in his head,

_Ten years and he STILL can't count?_

"But what about what Bobby said? You gonna ignore that?" Sora pointed out.

"Look kid I can't let you into the games but I can train you for them." Phil kindly suggested.

"But we're ready for the games!" Sora exclaimed.

"You don't get it do you? No entry passes for you." Phil said as the annoyed trio began to walk out of the vestibule with Bobby giving Phil the Death Glare. "What? They're not ready yet."

A minute later the three came back but this time Sora was holding a ticket.

"Where'd you get that?" Bobby asked him.

"Some blue skinned guy outside gave it to us." Sora answered.

Bobby knew who Sora was talking about.

"What's Hades up to this time?" Bobby softly said to himself.

"Can we enter NOW Phil?" Sora asked the satyr.

"Well I guess, so we'll start with the preliminaries. Are you ready for them?" Phil said.

"Yeah let's go!" Sora excitedly said.

"You better watch yourself kid, some real weirdos signed up for them too." Phil warned them.

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy stepped foot on the arena, Bobby took his seat in the stands so he could see how Sora could handle fighting without him. He then noticed that Heartless were what Phil was talking about.

"This has Hades written all over it." Bobby said as he saw Sora winning his first match with ease.

After that, the trio met up at the sidelines with Phil and Bobby.

"You're not heroes yet, but you aren't doing badly. Lucky you guys came to me for coaching." Phil said as he stroke his beard.

Just then, a tall man with spiky blonde hair, spiker than Bobby's walked past them. He had on what appeared to be a uniform of some sort and had a red cape like cloth on the back. When the man was walking by them, he noticed Bobby and immedietly stopped as the two were shocked to see each other. But Bobby only nodded as the man did as well and continued walking as he and Sora now stared at each other until the man left.

"I got a feeling he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, you may even end up facing him." Phil then said as the trio got ready for their next two matches, which were successful.

"Say you're better than I thought kid. Wish he was here to see this though." Phil told Sora.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if there ever was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." Phil replied.

"Sounds like he's doing good." Bobby said.

Soon the final match of the preliminaries was here: Sora vs. Cloud. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy were getting ready for the match, Cloud and the blue man Hades was having a private meeting before the match.

"That little punk is your next opponent okay? So don't blow it just take him out." Hades ordered him.

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry but my contract says-" Cloud replied as he was now interupted by Hades.

"You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! Now I know it only says you're required to kill Hercules but you've got to fight that kid to get to him. It's like that old goat says: 'Rule Number 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it. I mean a causality or two is no big deal right?"

Cloud didn't say anything but got off the wall he leaned on and walked away.

"Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home, but still suckers like him are hard to come by." Hades chuckled as a dog was growling in the dark where he was at.

"You're not really going kill Sora are you?" Bobby asked Cloud as he leaned on the wall near where Cloud and Hades talked.

"You know I'm not that kind of person Bobby." Cloud replied. "I'm only doing this so he can tell me where Sephiroth is."

"Cloud. I've searched the worlds for him. Since after killing Aerith he said we'll never be able to find him. And he's made sure of that." Bobby told him. "Don't listen to Hades. Just fight Sora in the final match and we'll talk more okay?"

Cloud nodded and stepped into the ring where the trio was waiting. He drew his Buster Sword, which was wrapped in a white bandage and readied himself as well as the others. Bobby sat in the stands and watched as the match began. Cloud used his Braver attack but Sora was able to dodge it and launch a Thunder spell he learned during the training from earlier. Cloud staggered and used his Cross-Slash on Sora, but he was able to guard it.

_Good. Sora's getting better. His training is paying off._ Bobby thought to himself as he continued to watch the match.

After awhile, the match was over. The victor? None other than Sora. Sora walked over to Cloud, who was kneeling on the ground as Phil jumped with joy. Just as Cloud was getting up, a large black paw came out of nowhere and slammed him into the ground. Everyone looked up and horror and found a giant three-headed dog growling at them.

"Oh there was one rule I forgot: Accidents happen." Hades darkly said as he disappeared.

Just as the large beast was about to attack, he was held back by muscular man as Bobby hurried over to Sora, Donald, and Goofy to see if they were alright.

"Herc!" Phil screamed of relief.

"Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules screamed back as the five hurried out of the arena leaving Hercules to protect Cloud.

"What was that thing?" Sora exclaimed as they were inside the vestibule.

"That was Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to take care of him...but then again maybe not. This isn't looking good." Phil worriedly said.

"Then we're going to help him!" Bobby announced as the five hurried back out into the arena.

With Hercules backed into a corner with Cloud over his shoulder, Cerberus was ready to finish him, but just then he turned his heads and saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Bobby with weapons in hand ready to fight the mighty beast. Hercules took this chance to escape with Cloud as Phil was about to head out after giving the four the following advice:

"Kid, I got two words of advice for ya: ATTACK!"

Cerberus roared, ready to fight.

"Let's do this guys!" Bobby told the trio as he held Power Savior in his hand.

"Right Master Bobby!" The trio replied.

Sora, Goofy, and Bobby charged while Donald launched a Thunder spell at the three heads, stunning them. Goofy used his Rocket technique to damage Cerberus more while Sora fired a Blizzard spell at him. But Cerberus fired a fire ball from his mouth, knocking Sora back. Cerberus was ready to take a bite out of him.

"SORA!" Bobby exclaimed as he got infront of Sora and took the bite.

But the bite only got his coat arm. Cerberus bit down hard on the hand but Bobby didn't feel a thing.

"Can't get a good taste can you? That's because this arm isn't real!" Bobby exclaimed as he pulled his arm off the torn coat, revealing a blue and white cybernetic arm.

"Whoa!" Sora awed.

Bobby then proceeded to kick Cerberus's middle head and then launched a Triple Firaga at the giant dog. Sora took this chance to jump up high and with Kingdom Key in hand, slashed at Cerberus, defeating him as he collapsed to the ground.

"Well done Sora." Bobby said to him as the four headed back inside the vestibule, where Phil began to read a scroll to the trio as Bobby leaned on a nearby wall with his arms crossed.

"Thus I hearby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon the full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further..."

"Hey what do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald complained, interupting Phil.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil replied.

"So what does it take?" Goofy asked, turning his attention to Hercules.

"Well, it's just something you have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." He answered with a smile on his face.

"No problem, we'll start by proving ourselves in the games!" Sora declared.

"There ain't gonna be any games for awhile, gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil pointed out.

"Okay, we'll be back." Sora then said as the four started to leave.

As they were leaving the coliseum, they noticed Cloud sitting on the stairs at the entrance in deep thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah. Thanks." Cloud replied.

"So why did you go along with him anyway?" Sora then asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." Cloud began as he stood up. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. Then I fell into darkness, I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it. I'm searching too." Sora told him.

"For your light?" Cloud asked as Sora nodded.

"Don't lose sight of it." Cloud advised him as he walked off.

"Hey how about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved?" Sora said.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud said as he flipped his hair while Sora smiled. "Hey Bobby."

"Yeah Cloud?"

"If you find him. Lead him back." Cloud said as he walked inside the vestibule.

"Back who to where?" Sora asked.

"Sephiroth. Cloud and mine's greatest enemy. Once we find him, we have to lure him back to his and Cloud's world. It's the only way to beat him." Bobby replied.

"Is Sephiroth strong?" Goofy asked.

"VERY strong. Stronger than my friend was." Bobby answered as the four went through the doors and got in their gummi ship.

"He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly INFURIATING! HE MAKES ME CRAZY!" Hades exclaimed as he was on fire, litertally. "Wait a minute, what're you worried about? All the pieces are in place relax. Here's what you do let Hercules and that annoying Bobby kid train the kid and in the next games, I'll take care of them all."

Hades then felt a familiar prescene behind him.

"Who invited you to the party Malficent? Stay out of this, this is MY show." Hades told her.

"As you wish, fight to your heart's content." She said before walking off into a dark portal.

End of Olympus Colisuem and Heroes in Training


	6. Deep Jungle and One's Heart

**=NOTICE: There is a change in how the dialogue is said just as a head's up! ^^=**

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 5: Deep Jungle and One's Heart

After our heroes have left Olympus Coliseum, Bobby sat down with the trio and explained how he got the cybernetic arm.

Bobby: And when Al's blood seal was washed off, I quickly acted and gave up my arm so Al's soul could stay bound to the suit of armor. After we took care of the rouge soldier that planned on destroying the military headquarters, we headed back to Risembool where I got my automail arm.

Goofy: Garsh then what happened?

Bobby: After awhile I left Amestris and then eventually found myself in another world where one of the inhabitants gave me an upgrade from automail arm to cyber arm, which you now see.

Sora: Wow! What a story. You think we'll meet these people as we travel?

Bobby: (stands up and walks over to the fridge and pulls out a soda and opens it): We might yeah.

The computer's radar started to pick up the next world where the computer read it as 'Deep Jungle'.

Goofy: Hey Donald, you think King Mickey's down there?

Donald: In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on.

Sora: (jumps up from his seat): Now wait a second Donald! Riku and Kairi might be down there, maybe even one of Bobby's friends! Let's a least check it out.

Donald: Forget it! We're on an important mission!

Sora: (angerly) Just land!

Bobby: (thinks to self) This isn't going to end well.

Donald: No!

Sora: Come on!

Donald: Aw phooey!

Bobby: (finishes soda and walks over to the trio) Relax you guys. Tell you what, let me head down there and check for them and I'll give you the signal to come down.

However Sora and Donald were fighting at this point as Bobby tries to break it up but accidentally hits one of the levers and the gummi ship started to swerve and shake.

Goofy: Brace yourselves!

The four were then shot out of the gummi ship like getting shot out of a cannon as they were sepearated. Donald and Goofy landed in one area of Deep Jungle, Sora in another as well as Bobby. Bobby shook his head as he opened his eyes and stood up as he was now what was a camp site.

Bobby: (rubs head) Man did that hurt! Judging by this campsite there's got to be at least one person here. I can see if they'll help me find Sora, Donald, and Goofy so I can smack some sense into those two!

Bobby then stepped inside the tent and saw an elderly man and a young woman in yellow clothing were talking when they noticed him walk in.

Bobby: (politely) Sorry to bother you but I sort of lost my way here and got sepearated from my friends. I was wondering if you could help me find them?

Woman: Oh my how dreadful! Daddy we should help the poor man out.

Man: I couldn't agree more Jane my dear. (clears throat and holds out hand) My name is Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and the young lady with me is my daughter Jane.

Bobby: (shakes his hand) Nice to meet you Professor.

Jane: We'll help you find your friends as soon as Mr. Clayton returns from his search of the jungle. He's here with us from London as our guide. (walks over to the table and pours some hot tea) Care for some tea?

Bobby: Sure. (takes cup and drinks) It's very good thank you!

Just then the three then hear someone enter the tent as it turned out to be Sora along with a man wearing a loin cloth and he was walking on all fours.

Sora: Bobby you're okay!

Bobby: Glad to know you're okay too Sora. And it looks like you've made a new friend.

Jane: This is Tarzan. He saved me when I was attacked in the jungle. It seems he's grown up in the jungle here and since I've met him, I've been teaching him some English.

Just then, a man wearing a yellow jacket holding a rifle entered the tent along with Donald and Goofy.

Man: I found these two in the jungle and I'd thought I bring them here if you don't mind.

Goofy: Bobby! Sora!

Sora: (rushes over to Donald and Goofy and was holding Donald's hands) Goofy! Donald!

Donald and Sora quickly remembered what happened back on the ship and let go of each other's hands and turned away from one another while they huffed.

Man: A circus of clowns. Not much use in hunting gorillas.

Jane: (sternly) Mister Clayton! We're studying them NOT hunting them. This is research!

Clayton only huffed as he left the tent.

Bobby: Not very social is he?

Jane: (sighs and then turns to S,D,G, & B) Well the more the merrier. Please make yourselves at home!

Archimedes: A good idea Jane! Now if you all need me, I'll be working on experiments outside.

Sora/Donald: I'm staying!

Bobby sighed as he knew this would be hard making these two forgive each other. Tarzan then approached Bobby and saw his Wayfinder around his neck as Bobby notices this.

Bobby: (takes off Wayfinder and holds it) This was made by a good friend of mine. It's a good luck charm and as long as I have it with me, it'll help me remember who my friends are.

Tarzan: Good luck charm?

Bobby: That's right. So, how much English do you know?

Tarzan: I..know a little. Jane's nice. As her father.

Tarzan couldn't help being awed by the Wayfinder's design and touched it as it shined a little bit and then faded.

Sora: (walks towards Bobby and Tarzan) What happened?

Bobby: (scratches head) Not sure.

Tarzan: This charm was made by light wasn't it?

The four were surprised, as well as Jane, by Tarzan speaking full English.

Jane: Your good luck charm is full of surprises isn't it? It's somehow gotten Tarzan to speak fluent English.

A little while after as they all talked, Jane and her father had showed Tarzan some slides depicting what humans do and what they've made over the years and after talked a little more. More importantly the whereabouts of Riku and Kairi.

Jane: Well Tarzan?

Bobby: Do you know where we can find Riku and Kairi?

Tarzan looked at everyone and only shook his head 'no'.

Sora: Hey I thought-

Clayton: (walks in the tent interrupting Sora) That leaves just one place. Young man, we've been in this jungle for days now and we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. But I thought they were the gorillas so I asked Tarzan here and he refuses to take us to them.

Bobby: (drinks tea) He probably has a reason why he can't.

Jane: (stands up) Now really Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide-

Clayton: Then take us to the gorillas!

Tarzan: I...I suppose I could.

Bobby sensed some hesitation in Tarzan's tone as he said it.

Bobby: (thinks) I think he doesn't trust us taking us to see his family.

Clayton: Then it's decided! We will all go together and PERHAPS we'll also search for your friends as well.

Jane woke up her father to let him know what was going on as they all followed Tarzan out of the tent and away from the campsite as he eventually lead them to an area of the jungle surrounded by green as it was in a circular fashion as the gang all saw that gorillas were here, which suggested they were in the nesting site.

Sora: Wow! This is so cool!

Donald and Goofy were awed as well by the surroundings. Just then Bobby noticed a gorilla with dark red fur come step out in the opening but appeared to be scared. Tarzan then began to speak to the gorilla in a different language that the others couldn't understand.

Bobby: (crouches down next to Tarzan) That gorilla's your mother isn't she?

Tarzan: Yes. I want to show you guys her but she's afraid.

Tarzan then spoke to her again to try and get her to come closer. She slowly crept closer but just then the gang heard a loud roar coming from nowhere.

Sora: I don't like the sound of that.

And out of the trees came the large lighter brown gorilla Kerchak ran past the female gorilla and started to go after the gang. Without a second thought, Tarzan grabbed Kerchak and had him in a headlock.

Tarzan: (struggling) Go!

Goofy: RUN!

Everyone listened to Tarzan and quickly left the clearing. As they did Bobby stopped and looked back and everyone stopped when he did.

Clayton: What are you doing? We have to get out of here! Let the Ape Man deal with them!

Bobby: He needs help. They're his family but I don't want him getting hurt. You guys hurry back to the campsite and I'll meet up with you later.

Sora: Be careful.

Bobby nodded and ran back to help Tarzan while the others hurried to the campsite. Once he arrived, he noticed Tarzan and Kerchak were talking while the other gorillas only watched what was happening. He hid behind a branch as he listened.

Kerchak: I asked you to protect our family. And you betrayed us all.

Bobby was surprised that he could understand him so well. He pulled out his Wayfinder and looked at it and realized that when Tarzan touched it, it must have allowed him to understand the gorilla's language. He looked back to the gorillas and noticed Tarzan was ashamed and he ran off.

Bobby: Poor guy.

Kerchak: Let's move out everyone.

Kerchak left and the gorillas followed all but the Tarzan's gorilla mother from eariler. She looked upset as she stared in the direction Tarzan ran. Bobby slowly walked over to her but she started to panic when she saw him.

Bobby: No wait! I won't hurt you.

The gorilla was surprised she clearly understood him.

Gorilla: (confused) I can understand you, and you can understand me?

Bobby: Yes. My name is Bobby. You're Tarzan's mother right?

Gorilla: Yes. I'm Kala. I raised Tarzan when the leopord Sabor killed his family.

Bobby: Guess that explains why he can speak your language. My friends and I never ment any harm to you or your family.

Kala sighed and turned back to where Tarzan ran.

Kala: I never did tell him the truth. It's best if he should know now.

Bobby: I'll help you.

Kala nodded and the two went to find Tarzan. Soon they found him standing on a large vine as he stared out in the distance. He heard them coming but didn't turn around.

Tarzan: I'm so confused.

Kala: (sighs before she speaks) Come with us, there's something I've should have shown you long ago.

As Kala left, Tarzan followed her as well as Bobby. Night had fallen when Kala led Tarzan and Bobby to an abandoned treehouse. Once they got inside, they found that the tree had grown inside and covered the old furniture. Tarzan back to look around the tree house until he stepped on something and looked down to see an old picture frame with a picture of a family. A man, a woman, and a baby boy. Tarzan picked it up and stared at it. There was something about the baby in the picture that struck Tarzan as familiar. He then realized that the baby boy was...

Tarzan: Is this me?

Kala nodded.

Bobby: (arms crossed) You were right Kala.

Tarzan: And this is my father. And this is my..mother.

Kala: (sighs) Now you know. Tarzan I just want you to be happy. I'm sorry I never told you before.

Bobby: What you did back there eariler, you only did that because you were doing what you thought was right, don't think otherwise.

Tarzan: (turns to Kala) I guess so. But I'm so confused. I was raise by the pack but I come from the same people as Sora and Bobby and Jane. What should I do?

Kala: You do what you think is right.

Bobby: I'll take Tarzan back to the camp grounds. You should get back to your pack.

Kala: I will and thank you. Take care.

Kala left but Bobby and Tarzan stayed. Tarzan began to go through all the stuff that was in the treehouse. Tarzan then noticed a blue blanket lying in an old basket. He held it as he remembered how he used to enjoy it as a baby.

Bobby: (starts to walk out the door) Ready to head back?

Tarzan: (puts the blanket back) Yes.

Tarzan followed Bobby as the two left the treehouse and Bobby shut the doors. It took them the rest of the night but they managed to arrive back at the tent but Clayton was no where to be seen. They told them why.

Bobby: (shocked) He did WHAT?

Sora: He tried to shoot one of the gorillas!

Archimedes: (disappointed) I'm dreadfully sorry Tarzan.

Jane: (walks over to Tarzan and places hand on his shoulder) Don't worry about him, I told him to leave on the boat back to London.

Just then loud gunshots rang out.

Donald: (angry) He's at it again!

Bobby: We have to stop him! Stay inside and we'll deal with this.

Jane and her father nodded as Tarzan (now holding his spear), Bobby, Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran out the tent and found a gorilla being attacked by simion-like Heartless. And Tarzan knew one of the gorillas who was being attacked.

Tarzan: Terk get out of here!

Terk: (turns to Tarzan) About time you showed up! Can you get rid of these posers?

Bobby: (charges at Heartless with gang) We're on it!

Terk ran off as the gang took down the Powerwilds with ease.

Sora: If there's Heartless here then something's up.

Tarzan: You okay Terk?

Terk: Yeah I'm fine but the others are in trouble. That guy that tried to shoot me yesterday has taken everyone hostage! Tantor and I managed to escape but I don't know where that wussy elephant went.

Goofy then noticed a large red elephant hiding in the shrubs and informed the gang.

Tarzan: (walks toward Tantor) They're gone Tantor. You can come out now.

Tantor: (scared) Oh no! With those things running around I ain't taking any chances!

Sora: Well could you at least stay with Jane and her father in the tent and keep them away from the Heartless? My friends and I will help Tarzan get rid of them and save his family.

Tantor slowly peeked his head out of the shrub.

Tantor: (confused) I can understand you?

Terk: Kala told me that this guy here (pats Bobby's back) has a special dohickey that let's us do so. So listen to Spiky here and protect the two in the tent. Got it?

Tantor: (salutes with his trunk) You have my word!

Tarzan: Terk you stay here too. I don't want you getting hurt by those monsters. Sora, Bobby, let's go.

Tarzan led the gang as they hurried through the bamboo and Terk was right as Clayton had the gorilla surrounded by the Heartless. He aimed his gun at Kala when,

Sora: (shouts) NO!

Clayton lowered his gun and looked him and the other.

Clayton: Ah yes the Ape Man and his friends. I hate to tell you this but with these little friends at my side, I will enjoy taking these gorillas and selling them back home in London.

Bobby: (anger) I won't let you!

Bobby charged at Clayton with his Keyblade Bonding Friendship **[changing name because I didn't like Power Savior and this will change too in BBA]** and tried to strike him but Clayton used his rifle to block it.

Clayton: You certainly are troublesome for a young man. I hope that my 'friends' won't be a problem for you.

The Powerwilds left the gorillas and leaped at Bobby as he readied his Keyblade.

Bobby: I'll hold these bastards off. Get the pack out of here and deal with Clayton.

Archimedes: CHARGE!

Suddenly out of nowhere came Jane, Archimedes, and Terk riding Tantor as he trampled the Heartless and they jumped off.

Terk: (raises fists) Okay who wants a piece of me come on?

Unfortunately more Heartless appeared and surrounded Terk.

Terk: (nervous laugh) Did I mean you guys? I ment... AHH!

Terk ran off as Bobby went after Clayton while Tarzan and the others helped the gorillas escape.

Kerchak: (surprised) You came back.

Tarzan: I came home.

Just then Tarzan was grazed in the arm by one of Clayton's shots as Tarzan groaned.

Bobby: (shocked) Tarzan!

Kerchak saw that Tarzan was hurt and became angry as he charged at Clayton while Jane tended to Tarzan. Kerchak came close to grabbing Clayton when he felt something hit his chest as he stumbled backward and fell to the ground. Tarzan hurried to him and saw that he was shot.

Tarzan: (anger): RAAA!

Tarzan charged at Clayton but an invisible force knocked him back. Clayton then jumped up and was riding nothing but then it was revealed to be a large green chameleon-like Heartless. Clayton readied his rifle as the Stealth Sneak growled.

Tarzan: (angerly) You'll pay for this Clayton!

Clayton: (evilly laughs) I wonder if you really can.

Bobby: (to Jane) Stay by Kerchak, we'll deal with him.

Jane: Please be careful.

Archimedes: We'll do what we can for him.

Bobby nodded and hurried to help Sora and the others with Clayton and his Heartless. Clayton hopped off the Stealth Sneak as he began firing his rifle as the Heartless pounced at the gang. Sora used his Thunder spell to defend himself while Bobby charged his energy into his Keyblade activating his Keyblade Technique known as Master Striker. With this power, Bobby's attacks were unleashed with quick speed and ease as Bobby went for the Heartless as Tarzan led the others at Clayton. Bobby used up all the power of Master Striker as he tightly held his Keyblade as with one powerful toss, the Keyblade struck the Heartless in the chest and he waved his hand as Bonding Friendship returned to him. Bobby joined the gang as they had Clayton cornered.

Clayton: (panting) I'm not through with you imbeciles yet!

Clayton cocked his rifle as he was ready to use his last bullet to take down our heroes but he then heard a weak groaning coming from behind him. He turned to see that the Heartless started to fall and Clayton tried to run but it was too late as he was crushed by the dark creature. Bobby saw this and it was all too familiar. Seeing Clayton's death was just the same as Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters as they too were done in by the jealously for Cinderella.

Bobby: His greed is what attracted the Heartless and led to his end.

The five then saw the Heartless disappear as a large heart floated to the sky and was gone. Once then, Tarzan hurried over to the wounded Kerchak where the other gorillas was gathered around him. However...

Archimedes: (sadly) I'm sorry Tarzan, there's nothing I can do to help.

Tarzan was saddened by this as he slowly approached Kerchak and then heard him moan.

Kerchak: (weakly) Tarzan...

Tarzan: (sadly) Kerchak, I'm sorry I didn't mean-

Kerchak: (weakly as Tarzan holds his hand) No. I'm the one who's sorry. All this time I knew you were one of us but I was too blind to see it. You must take care of the family now. You are and will always be my son.

Kerchak let out a final breath as his hand left Tarzan's as it fell to the ground. Everyone mourned the fall of the beloved Kerchak. Donald and Goofy took off their hats in respect as Sora could only stare with saddness in his eyes.

Bobby: (places hand on Sora's shoulder) These are things you will see in life that we can't change. Remember this Sora.

Sora looked over his shoulder at Bobby as he nodded as the rain was falling on everyone. The gang then layed Kerchak to rest.

Bobby: I'm really sorry Kala.

Kala: Thank you. I think it's best that I show this now.

Tarzan: (confused as Kala starts to leave) Show what?

Kala: It's something the family as always gone to for guidance whenever we needed it.

Jane: I wonder what it is.

Kala and the pack led everyone past the waterfall and inside a hidden cave near the waterfall. The gang was awed by what they saw. The gang then heard echoing.

Goofy: (confused) Huh?

Jane: The waterfalls, they're echoing all the way here?

Archimedes: I wonder why?

Tarzan: Friends there, see friends.

Jane: Now I understand it. All the time we've been with him he's been saying something we couldn't understand but now I understand. Heart is what he's been saying. "Friends in our hearts."

Sora: (disappointment) Oh so that's what he ment.

Bobby rubbed Sora's hair to comfort him.

Tarzan: (turns to everyone) Friends have the same heart. Clayton however lost his heart. With no heart you won't see your friends. If you have no heart, then you have no friends.

Sora: Donald, I'm sorry about earlier.

Donald: I am too.

Bobby and Goofy gave smiles now that the two made up.

Terk: Um guys, mind telling me why those butterflies on the tree are glowing blue?

Everyone turned to see what Terk was talking about.

Gorilla: Butterflies aren't supposed to glow blue. Do they?

The butterflies left the tree as it revealed something that our heroes saw before.

Bobby: (to himself) Just like in Wonderland.

Sora and Bobby's Keyblades appeared in their hands as they let out a beam of light and a locking sound came from the Keyhole and another multi-colored object came out from it as Bobby picked it up.

Bobby: Another one of these things. I think it's time to go and talk to Cid about this and the one I picked up in Wonderland. We have to go now. It was nice meeting you all.

Archimedes: May we meet again in the future.

Jane: Good luck finding your friends.

Sora & Bobby: Thank you.

Tarzan: Sora, you and I will always be friends.

Sora nodded as he smiled and the four left the cave as everyone said goodbye.

Meanwhile,

Man #1: What drew the Heartless to that world?

Woman #1: The hunter had lured them there because of his lust for power. But it seemed his lust was too much for him.

Man #2: (laughing) Yeah! He got chomped instead!

One of the men stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself as a man wearing black and red with a turban and holding a snake staff. He is known as Jafar.

Jafar: A weak hearted fool like him was no match for the Heartless. But those two have become a problem now that they found two Keyholes Malificent.

Malificent: Fear not Jafar. It'll take them sometime to find the rest. Besides, they have no idea of our plans.

Woman #2: Yes the Princesses.

Malificent: They're falling into our hands one by one.

She then turned her head to see Alice appeared who was scared of where she was.

Malificent: Speaking of which...

End of Deep Jungle and One's Heart


	7. Traverse Town and the Reunion

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 6: Traverse Town and the Reunion

Sora layed on his bed in his room of the gummi ship as he stared at the wall still uneasy about Kerchak's death but Bobby's words ringed in his ear. He let out a sigh as he was bored so he got up from his bed and walked out of his room and noticed Bobby was relaxing on the couch listening to his MP3 player as Donald was checking out data on the computer and Goofy was sleeping at the helm. Sora started to walk to them when he noticed that the door to Bobby's room was open. Sora got curious to see what Bobby had in his room so he tip-toed inside and shut the door behind him.

Sora: Whoa.

Sora was awed by the many items Bobby had in his room. He saw the sword and Wayfinder Bobby showed at the coliseum inside a special case. He then noticed a shelf that was filled with pictures in frames. Sora one picture that had Bobby and Cloud standing with a man with black spikey hair with a very happy smile. All three were happy in this picture. Sora looked at the second photo next to it. It showed a man with black spikey hair like his in an orange gi outfit with Bobby standing next to him on his right. On the man's left was who appeared to be his wife as a little boy was in the woman's arms as a large man was standing behind him. The four of them were smiling in this picture too. He looked through at all of the photos that sat on the shelf, one with Bobby standing in front of a antique shop with a group of people, one with Bobby standing with a boy and a large suit of armor he figured out as Edward and Alphonse Elric, and another was with Bobby again standing with a large group of people and two of them looked exactly the same as the Tidus and Wakka he knew from the islands but they were taller and older and were wearing what looked like sports uniforms. The last one Sora looked at was Bobby standing with a group of people in the same clothing as Bobby. Sora knew the blue haired woman as Aqua who came to the islands when he was a boy, same with the brown haired man but never knew his name.

Sora: The guy with the white coat must be his dad.

Bobby: Eraqus Murasama's his name.

Sora jumped and turned to see Bobby leaning on the doorway of his room with a smile on his face and arms crossed.

Sora: (nervous) Bobby! I..uh...I'm sorry. Your door was open and I came in to take...a...look...hehehe. (sweatdrop streams down his head)

Bobby: (chuckles) It's okay Sora. (walks over and rubs Sora's hair) These pictures were souvieners I took from the worlds I visited and helped out in. The one you're holding shows me, my father, and my friends.

Sora: I know the lady is Aqua but the man I've seen at the islands but didn't get his name but the boy is strangely familiar to me.

Bobby: The man's name was Terra and the boy's Ven. Terra and Aqua are missing while Ven's trapped in an eternal sleep.

Sora: (sadly) I'm sorry...

Bobby rubbed Sora's hair again as he chuckled.

Bobby: It's okay. Come on, we should be arriving back to Traverse's Town soon.

Sora: (puts down picture) Okay.

Sora walked out of the room as Bobby stayed behind and looked at his old photo with his father and his friends and smiled as a tear streamed down his face. But Bobby's eyes got wide when he looked at Ven and then looked back at the direction where Sora left. Something about Sora reminded him about Ven. Bobby put down the photo and headed out of his room as he shut his door.

Goofy: Hey Bobby we've arrived at Traverse Town.

Bobby: (approaches the trio) That's good. You three go on ahead and meet up with Leon. I'm going to stay here a little longer. There's someone I need to talk to.

Donald activated the transporter by pressing a button on the computer and he, Goofy, and Sora were beamed down as Bobby watched them leave. Once they were gone, Bobby then summoned his Keyblade and waved it around until a blue orb appeared in front of him. His Keyblade disappeared and in the orb was a man with a long grey beard wearing a blue coat and pointed hat was sitting in a large chair. His eyes opened as he saw Bobby.

Bobby: Hello Master Yen Sid. It's been awhile.

Yen Sid: Indeed it has Bobby. Tell me, have you any word from Mickey?

Bobby: No sir, I'm searching for him with Donald and Goofy as well as Sora.

Yen Sid: The boy you told me earlier correct?

Bobby nodded as Yen Sid stroked his beard.

Bobby: There's something I think I should tell you. It regards Sora.

Yen Sid: (concerned) Other than him being chosen by the Keyblade?

Bobby: There's something about him that's just the same as Ven. I think I know where Ven's heart is.

Yen Sid: (surprised) You mean to tell me that Ven's heart sleeps inside Sora?

Bobby: There's no question. I felt it for some time but couldn't put my finger on it. I think that's why he was chosen by the Keyblade, because of Ven's dormant heart inside him.

Yen Sid stroked his beard again as he let out a sigh of deep thought.

Yen Sid: Well it seems we now know that Ven's heart is safe inside Sora. Now the matter of locating Terra and Aqua.

Bobby: I know. I just hope that once we find Mickey he might know where they're at. Well (sigh) I'd figure I let you know of what's going on so far but there's one more thing I want to ask you.

Yen Sid: Go on.

Bobby: In two of the worlds we've been to, something that looked like a Keyhole was reacting to our Keyblades and they shined a beam of light into it and locked it from what it looks like. Has the Keyblades done this before?

Yen Sid: (strokes beard) Not that I can remember but it seems now with the Heartless's appearance in the Realm of Light, the worlds are in danger of being taken by them. It's seems the task of protecting them rests on you and Sora.

Bobby: Alright then. Thank you for the help. I'll contact you again if I need you.

Yen Sid: (bows head) Very well. Goodbye Bobby.

Yen Sid disappeared from the orb as the orb then disappeared as well.

Bobby: Seems like the Heartless are the new threat to the World Order and the Balance and Sora and I are the only ones to stop them. But if we find Riku...

Bobby sighed and then pressed a button on the computer as the transporter activated and Bobby was beamed down to Traverse Town but he landed in Cid's shop.

Cid: Nice of you to drop in Bobby. Literally. (chuckles)

Bobby: (waves hand) Hey Cid. Sora and the others come by?

Cid: They did a little while ago. You know those strange blocks you found in the Keyholes? They're Gummi Blocks. Same as the one used in the design for your ship. Seems with these blocks can get you to different worlds once they're installed into the ship. I'll install them in the ship in a little bit. I had Sora run a book to the old wizard outside of town. (scratches head) Merlin was his name?

Bobby: I know Merlin. I'll head over there and see them. Later Cid.

Cid: Later.

Bobby stepped outside the shop and who did he see?

Bobby: (shocked) Riku?

Riku turned to see his master approach him as he waved.

Riku: Hey Bobby. Looks like you're doing okay.

Bobby: Glad to know you're okay too. You find Kairi?

Riku: No, sorry. But I did meet up with Sora just a few seconds ago. He asked me to come with you guys but I sort of left without saying anything.

Bobby: A little harsh don't you think?

Riku: By the way, (summons Soul Eater) I have a Keyblade now. It's a little different from yours but at least it'll keep me safe from the Heartless.

Bobby felt a little unsteady about the blade Riku had but he got a little surprised by Riku's knowning of the Heartless.

Bobby: Who told you about the Heartless?

Riku: A lady in black holding a scepter with a green orb on the top of it.

Bobby: (shocked) Malificent? You're joking right?

Riku: She found me when I wound up in some strange castle and took me in.

Bobby: Malificent is bad news. She and I clashed in the past. Whatever she wants you to do for her don't.

Riku: But Bobby, she's gonna help me find Kairi! She promised!

Bobby: (crosses arms) She promised you she'd help you find Kairi? I smell a trap.

Riku: She's not bad! She says she wants to help me! Why can't you understand? You're supposed to be my master!

Bobby: (upset) I can't when it's one of my enemies! (sigh) Fine, just. Whatever. She wants to help you fine. Let her. But I'm telling you she's bad news.

Bobby then turned to the door to the Third District leaving Riku shocked by his master's behavior towards him. Bobby was sad as he walked through the door and so was Riku as he stepped through a dark portal that appeared in the First District as it closed. Bobby looked around the Third District as he looked in the distance as he saw a red door with a flame symbol on it. Bobby walked to the door and inspected it.

Bobby: Guess this is where Merlin's living.

Bobby stepped through the door and then saw a small cottage standing on a small patch of land surrounded by a lake with large boulders floating in the water. Bobby closed his eyes as he concentrated and started to float in the air and then started to fly towards the cottage and landed on the ground and stepped through the cloth that covered the hole and saw a room lit up and was filled with books and lab equipment and then he saw two familiar faces.

Bobby: (surprised) Merlin and Fairy Godmother?

Merlin was an elderly man with a long white beard and had the same clothing as Yen Sid but his hat didn't have the moon and stars and Merlin wore glasses. The Fairy Godmother was a kind elderly woman and wore complete blue and held a small white wand in her hand.

Merlin: Oh ho ho ho, it's been a long time my young friend. How have you been?

Bobby: I've been fine. Just been traveling with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They stopped by a little while ago right?

Fairy Godmother: Yes. They came and delivered a book for Merlin and he trained Sora in magic while I helped him with a summon stone he had.

Bobby: (confused) Summon stone?

Fairy Godmother: Oh yes. He said Leon was holding on to it for good luck. Well inside that stone was the spirit of an inhabitant who lost their world to darkness but instead of disappearing with the world because of a strong heart, they became spirits and if called upon, they can appear at a person's side and aid them in battle.

Bobby: (in thought) _Similar to the Aeons._ (to Fairy Godmother) So Sora now holds one of these stones?

Fairy Godmother: Yes and I requested that he bring any more of these stones to me.

Bobby: I see. I'll help out and find these stones and bring them.

Fairy Godmother: Oh thank you.

Bobby: No problem. Well I better go meet up with Sora and them. Nice seeing you guys again.

Fairy Godmother: Take care.

Merlin: (works on a spell on his chem set) Be sure to stop by once and awhile.

A small explosion occured on his set and Merlin's face was covered in soot as Bobby and the Fairy Godmother laughed.

Merlin: (annoyed) D'oh wrong one!

Bobby let out a wave as he stepped out of the cottage and then looked up at the night sky as he then pulled out his Wayfinder and stared at it.

Bobby: Aqua, where ever you are please be safe until I can get to you.

Just then Bobby began to sense something strange as he looked up at the sky.

Bobby: Something's up and I can feel it. I gotta hurry, Sora and them might be in danger!

Bobby then flew into the sky and then started to look around down until he looked in the direction of the Second District and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting what looked like a transformed version of the Guard Armor.

Bobby: (shouting) Guys!

Bobby rocketed towards the Second District as he summoned Bonding Friendship and struck the Opposite Armor right on the helm.

Trio: Bobby!

Bobby landed on the ground in front of them and got in a battle stance Sora knew that was similar to Tidus's at the islands.

Bobby: Sorry I took so long, need help?

Goofy: We do!

Donald: (jumps up and down in anger) You took too long!

Sora: (snaps at Donald) Be glad he's here Donald!

Bobby: Now then guys, let's take this Heartless down!

The Opposite Armor changed itself into a human cannon and started firing at the gang, who got hit by it. Donald and Goofy were knocked out while Sora was badly hurt. The Heartless was ready to fire another shot at Sora, but Bobby was already on it.

Bobby: Sora get back!

Sora hurried over to Donald and Goofy and casted the Cure spell he learned in Deep Jungle as the three saw Bobby channeling magic into his cupped hands.

Bobby: Ka...me...ha...me...

The Heartless fired its blast.

Sora: (screams) BOBBY!

Bobby: (yells) HAAAAA!

And he launched his hands forward and a mighty blue beam was fired from Bobby's hands as it destroyed the Heartless's orb and hit the Heartless through the chest as the beam disappeared from Bobby's hands and he panted. The Heartless fell to the ground as it disappeared and a heart floated to the sky and disappeared. A small wind current had surrounded Donald and Sora's weapons after the Opposite Armor's defeat, but they and Goofy were too stunned by what Bobby did.

Bobby: (turns to the trio, first to Sora and Donald) Looks like you two learned the Aero spell and you're wondering what was that attack I just did.

The trio nodded as they still had the dumbfound look on their faces.

Bobby: (walks over to them) That attack is known as the Kamehameha Wave. I learned it from my teachers, Goku and his friend Krillin. They're good friends of mine and even showed me how to fly which is how I managed to fly down here and attacked that Heartless. Once we meet up with them I could have them teach you how to fly and use Ki, which is the inner energy inside your bodies.

Goofy: Garwsh sounds amazing!

Donald: Hey guys look!

Donald pointed in the direction of where the Heartless was taken down and the water fountain had a large Keyhole on the mural. The four walked towards it and Bobby and Sora summoned their Keyblades as beams shot from them and locked the Keyhole and once again a gummi fragment came out of it as Sora walked over and picked it up.

Sora: Got another one.

Sora tosses it to Bobby as he grabs it in a flash and puts it in his pocket. Just as the four started to head to the door leading to the First District when...

Sora: Oh Bobby before I forget!

Bobby: What?

Sora: Leon and the others wanted to talk to you guys. They're in a small house in the Third District. It's right when you walk through the door.

Bobby: Okay thanks!

Bobby jogged off to the Third District as the trio headed to the First District. Bobby stepped into the Third District and saw lights coming from a small house so he walked to the door and knocked.

Leon: (through the door) Come in.

Bobby opened the door and saw Leon leaning on one of the walls with his arms crossed while Yuffie and Aerith were sitting on the bed.

Bobby: Sora said you had something to tell me.

Yuffie: It's about Sora's friend Kairi.

Bobby: Yeah?

Leon: We remembered that she lived in the same town as us years ago. Her parents died when she was young so her grandmother took her in. We'd always see her smiling face in town. (chuckles) Heck, she would even pick flowers for us.

Aerith: She was a sweet girl. When the Heartless attacked our home, she was gone. Nowhere to be found. We were afraid she had become a Heartless like some of the townspeople. But when Sora told us about his friends Riku and Kairi at first we were a little shocked at the mention of her name. It was then we realized that Kairi had somehow washed up on Sora's island home and grew up with him and Riku.

Bobby: I should have told you guys before, I'm sorry. Kairi has no memory of living with you guys. I just hope I can help find Kairi for Sora. Just as I hope I can find my friends.

Leon: You'll find them. Just because you can't find them doesn't mean they can't be found.

Leon's words had given Bobby more hope then he ever had before.

Bobby: Thanks Leon. I should get going and meet up with Sora. We managed to find the Keyhole here and sealed it so we're heading off to the next one.

Aerith: Good luck and be careful.

Leon: Don't stray into the darkness.

Bobby: I won't. Take care guys.

Bobby stepped out of the house and saw the gummi ship was floating above him as Sora, Donald, and Goofy were waving to him, signaling him to get in. Bobby waved back and pressed a button on his cyber arm and was instantly beamed up to the gummi ship and made the trio jump.

Bobby: I got the same data from the computer and installed it into my arm so I can beam us up anytime we want.

Sora: Sounds helpful and useful.

Bobby: (walks over to the helm and sits in the seat) So, let's head off to the next world shall we?

Trio: Yes sir!

The thrusters were activated and Excalibur blasted off into Interspace with the gummi fragments from Wonderland and Deep Jungle installed, helping them in travelling to the worlds.

Meanwhile in a distant world with blue grass and green water, a boy with bowl cut hair and purple clothing was flying in the air with a bald-headed man in an orange gi as he was holding an orange orb with a red star on it.

Man: Boy Gohan, when Vegeta finds out you took this Dragon Ball from him, he's gonna be pissed!

Gohan: But Krillin we need all seven if we're going to use them to bring back our friends.

Krillin: True but don't forget Bobby's still out there. Remember if Vegeta gives us any trouble, Bobby'll knock him back to where he came from.

Gohan: I know that but we haven't seen him since we defeated Vegeta back on Earth. I hope he comes to help us along with Dad.

Krillin: You know Goku will come here with Bobby and with them at our side, we'll have no problems at all!

Gohan nodded to his friend as the two continued to fly in the sky but on the ground, Riku is seen watching them but then steps through a dark portal as it closes.

End of Traverse Town and the Reunion


	8. Dragon World, I am a Super Saiyan!

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 7: Dragon World and the Dragon Balls

The next new world the four arrived on was a lush healthy planet with surroundings a little different from what the trio were used to.

Sora: (confused) Uh why is the sky and water green and the grass blue?

Bobby: (crosses arms) This is Planet Namek, where we'll find the Dragon Balls and wish back some of my friends who were killed on Earth sometime ago.

The four began to walk through the environment as Bobby explained the battles he faced with Goku, Krillin, Goku's son Gohan, and about the people he met when he first came to Dragon World, which Planet Namek is connected to.

Goofy: Gawrsh so how long will it take for Goku to come here?

Bobby: Some time, from what I've heard he's training in his spaceship as he gets here so hopefully.

?: FILTHY DOUBLE-CROSSERS! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY! YOU HEAR ME?

The four suddenly stopped as they heard a man yelling at the top of his lungs.

Sora: (spooked) Bobby, do you hear that?

Bobby: I FEEL that. And unfortunately I know who's voice that was.

Donald: Whose?

Bobby: Vegeta's. He was beaten last time by me and the others. He must have come here to find Namek's Dragon Balls so he can become immortal. He's a strong warrior make no mistake. You'll be okay as long as you're with me.

Vegeta: (screaming) YOU'RE FINISHED! YOU WILL PAY!

Sora cupped his hands over his eyes as he saw a man with spiky black hair who was extremely mad as he wore armor fitted with white gloves and boots and had blue clothing underneath the armor. Sora also noticed that his armor was damaged.

Sora: I think I found Vegeta. And he's PISSED.

Bobby: (crosses arms) The only reason he would be is because Gohan and Krillin might have taken a Dragon Ball Vegeta might have found. We have to find them before he does. Flying over the planet will help us.

Goofy: But Bobby, we don't know HOW to fly.

Bobby: I can help you with that. I want you three to stay perfectly still.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood still as Bobby said.

Bobby: Good. Now I want you all to concentrate only on flying. Let all other distractions be kept out of your mind.

The three did as Bobby said as they concentrated as hard as they could. Soon Donald and Goofy began to feel light as a feather as they were now floating in the air.

Goofy: (happily) Ayuck! We did it Donald!

Donald: Come on Sora concentrate!

Sora had his eyes closed but it didn't take long for him as he too was floating in the air.

Sora: (excited) This is awesome Bobby! I had no idea this is so much fun.

Bobby laughed a little as he was floating in the air too. Bobby also knew that it wasn't a problem for Sora to get the flying down.

Bobby: (to himself) _Maybe Ven might have learned to fly from Goku for Sora to get it down pat._ (to Trio) Alright guys, I'll lead the way and stay at my back as I'll take us to Gohan and Krillin's location.

Trio: (as Bobby flies off) Right behind ya!

The three followed Bobby as the four began flying across the Namekian sky. The four soon arrived at a small hut standing on a high rise land.

?: Who goes there?

Sora: (jumps) Gah! Who's that?

Bobby peeked his head in and saw a large green-skinned elderly man in ragged clothing who had antenni coming out of his forehead as he was sitting in a large chair. It appeared his eyes were closed, almost like he was sleeping.

Elder: Who are you?

Bobby: Sorry to bother you sir. My name is Bobby. My friends are Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Elder: Ah so you are the one called Bobby.

Bobby: Then Gohan and Krillin were here?

Elder: Yes. I had awakened the sleeping powers within them. I can sense that you too have sleeping powers inside of you. Shall I awaken it?

Bobby: I'd be honored uh...

Elder: I am the Elder known as Guru. Now then, please step foward.

Bobby walked over and stood next to Guru's throne as Guru hovered his hand over Bobby.

Sora: (concerned) Shouldn't he need an adult?

Bobby: I AM an adult Sora.

Just then aura surrounded Bobby as Guru then placed his hand back on the arm of his throne. Bobby stared at his hands as he felt more powerful than before.

Bobby: (amazed) I feel so strong. Thank you Elder Guru. (bows)

Guru: I am happy to help. Now I think you must go help your friends, I hear that they may have trouble.

Bobby: Thank you again Elder. Let's go guys.

Bobby ran out of the hut and dashed off into the sky with the trio following. As the four were flying, Bobby's eyes went wide and he started to fly faster.

Sora: Bobby, what's the rush?

Bobby: It's Gohan, he's in trouble and I have to help him! Come on!

The trio nodded as the four dashed off until Bobby managed to see a tall red haired man beating up Gohan. The man was large and his black clothing was ragged. The man was about to stomp on Gohan's head.

Bobby: (furious) LEAVE HIM ALONE!

The man turned to see a foot coming right at him as Bobby roundhouse kicked him in the face as Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons and had them ready against a tall blue skinned man with another man about Bobby's height with long white hair and red skin. The two had the same armor as Vegeta.

Man #1: Who the hell do you think you are messing with the Ginyu Force?

Man #2: (smirk) Hey Burter, let's teach these three a lesson not to mess with us shall we?

Burter: Agreed Jeice. Here we go!

Burter moved quick as Donald and Goofy were knocked to the ground.

Sora: Donald! Goofy!

Sora turned back to see a punch from Jeice hitting him right in the face. Sora held his footing as he slid on the ground and wiped the blood from his face.

Jeice: Not bad kid, but can you keep up with the Red Magma Jeice?

Sora: I don't know, let's see.

Sora and Jeice charged at each other as he swung his Keyblade as it deflected Jeice's kick. During this, Bobby was fighting Recoome, the man who almost crushed Gohan's skull.

Recoome: Hahaha! You got lucky with that kick to my face but you think you can defeat the mighty Recoome of the Ginyu Force sent here by Lord Frieza?

Bobby: So Frieza sent you guys here huh? (thinks to self) _That bastard must be the cause of why there's barely any Namekians here. Planet Vegeta wasn't enough for him._ (to Recoome) And you think you'll beat me?

Recoome didn't answer but threw a punch at Bobby but he grabbed it with his cyber-arm and punched him in the face with his free hand. Recoome skidded back from it.

Recoome: (wipes blood from mouth) Hehe. Not bad kid. Tell me who are you?

Bobby: I'm Bobby and I...am a Saiyan.

Jeice, Burter, & Recoome: A Saiyan?

Recoome: Heh you're nothing but a liar. The Saiyans are gone. Only Vegeta lying over there is the last one.

Bobby turned his head to see Vegeta lying face down on the ground as most of his armor was almost completely gone and he was covered in blood.

Bobby: (turns back to Recoome) You're right about Vegeta but I am telling the truth. I am a Saiyan. My friend Goku is one too and he and I are blood brothers. Once he gets here he'll make you pay for hurting his son and friend.

Recoome: (laughs) Give me a break! There's no way he can beat me and neither can you!

Recoome grabbed Bobby's head and slammed him into the ground. He then picked up Bobby's Keyblade that Bobby let go and held it.

Recoome: So this is a Keyblade. (picks Bobby up) So this is what you use to fight huh?

Bobby: (muffled) So what if I use it?

Recoome: (evil grin) It'd be bad if someone used it against you.

Recoome, with Bobby's Keyblade in his hand, swung his arm back and was ready to stab Bobby when...

?: Let Bobby go or I'll have no choice but to hurt you!

Recoome turned to see the man in orange that was in one of Bobby's pictures was standing near where Gohan and Krillin got up and the man was holding a bag.

Man: Gohan, give one to Vegeta and the other two.

Gohan: Got it Dad.

Gohan hurried over to Vegeta while Krillin gave some to Donald and Goofy.

Goofy: Garwsh! Thank you. Name's Goofy. That there's Donald and the one with the Keyblade is Sora.

Krillin: (smile) Nice to meet you guys. I'm Krillin, the kid helping Vegeta is Gohan, and the guy who gave us the bag of Senzu Beans is Gohan's dad Goku.

Krillin, Donald, and Goofy noticed Sora was fighting Burter and Jeice on his own.

Krillin: Come on guys! He needs our help!

Krillin jumped at Burter and kicked him in the face while Donald and Goofy came to Sora's aid against Jeice.

Sora: Thanks guys, I was almost finished.

Donald: Not while we're around!

Jeice: (smirks) You think you three can defeat me?

Vegeta: Not them Jeice, me.

The four then saw Vegeta walk towards them as he had a smirk on his face and chuckled.

Vegeta: You know I thought the Ginyu Force was one of the mightest soldiers in Frieza's army but now that I see that Kakarot has taken down Recoome, (everyone at this point turns to see Recoome lying motionless on the ground) I think you guys aren't a threat anymore.

Vegeta held his hand out at Jeice's face as he trembled in fear.

Vegeta: Now get lost.

And he fired a mighty blast from his hand and Jeice was engulfed in it as he cried in pain as Sora, Donald, and Goofy were shaking in fear by this. Vegeta dropped his hand and turned to the trio, who readied their weapons on him.

Vegeta: (crosses arms) I see you have the same weapon as Bobby. So you three came with him. If you think I'm going to fight you, I'm not.

Sora: (lowers Keyblade, confused) You're not?

Krillin: That's what he told me and Gohan. Says with Frieza here, working together might be as much help as we need. And Frieza is bad news from what Vegeta's told us.

Vegeta: And with you three and Bobby here, things will be much easier for us.

Donald: You're not lying are you?

Vegeta: (dark grin) Now would I lie to you?

The three shook their heads no as they were spooked by Vegeta's grin. Bobby, Goku, and Gohan then approached the five.

Goku: You guys okay?

Trio: Yeah.

Goku: So you must be Bobby's new student. (rubs Sora's hair) Bobby's good with what he knows. So what brings you guys here to Namek?

Sora: I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi. Donald and Goofy are looking for their friend too. His name is King Mickey.

Krillin: I know that name. He and Bobby helped us out before back on Earth when we were younger. He's missing?

Goofy: The king left us a letter saying he's trying to figure out why the stars in the sky are going out.

Gohan: (confused) Stars in the sky?

Vegeta: (arms still crossed, back to the gang) He's talking about the worlds being destroyed. This is no work of Frieza I'm sure of that.

Just then Heartless that looked like they were wearing martial artist clothing suddenly appeared.

Sora: (summons Kingdom Key) THESE guys are the cause!

Krillin: Guess we take these guys out!

Gohan: Dad, you should go and find the Dragon Balls that the Ginyu Force's leader took from us.

Goku: (surprised) How many were there?

Vegeta: Pretty much all of them. Now go Kakarot! I'll help them with these weaklings. Ginyu went north of here.

Goku nodded and rocketed off into the sky as the seven warriors battled the Bashers, which wasn't too hard for them.

Krillin: (wipes sweat from forehead) Haha! Easy!

Vegeta: (concerned look) Too easy.

Donald: What do you mean?

Bobby: Vegeta's right. This wasn't a random Heartless assault. Someone called them to hold us off.

Gohan: So they can...

Gohan's eyes got wide as he now realized what had happened and without a word, he dashed off after his dad.

Sora: Gohan! Wait!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed after Gohan with Bobby, Krillin, and Vegeta trailing them.

Krillin: What's eating Gohan?

His question was answered as they arrived to see Goku lying near the Dragon Balls with the back of his shirt cutted. Gohan was kneeling next to his dad and began to shake him.

Gohan: (frantically) Dad! Dad wake up!

Bobby kneeled next to Goku and placed two fingers on Goku's neck.

Bobby: He's unconscious. He was slashed and knocked out from the back.

Vegeta: And they didn't even bother with taking the Dragon Balls. (crosses arms) Something's wrong here.

Bobby: You're right Vegeta. Someone's toying with us.

Vegeta then picked up Goku and carried him over his shoulder and walked towards Frieza's Spaceship that was a few feet away from the Dragon Balls. Bobby followed Vegeta and the rest followed him. Inside the spaceship, Goku was inside a pod as he was submerged in an unusual liquid as a tube covered Goku's mouth. Gohan, Krillin, Bobby, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were sitting in the pod room when Vegeta stepped in with a lightweight armor on to replace his damaged armor. He was holding armor that was just like his but smaller in one hand and a tan and black armor in the other.

Vegeta: (tosses them to Gohan and Krillin) Put these on, you'll need to were these if we're fighting Frieza. That pod Kakarot is in is called a Healing Pod and it'll heal him up.

Sora: Why can't we use those Senzu Beans that you guys took?

Krillin was holding the Senzu Bag as he opened it and shook it down, showing that there were no more.

Bobby: It'll take some time for Goku to heal up so we have to hold our own against Frieza until he arrives.

Gohan: But what about the Dragon Balls? Can't we use them to bring back one of our friends?

Bobby: (smacks head) Of course! We can use them to bring Piccolo back to life and bring him here. This is his home planet and once he sees that Frieza's been killing his people, he'll be mad and that can help us.

Krillin: We're on it! We've got a Namekian named Dende kept hidden while the Ginyu Force attacked us and he's the only one who can use the Dragon Balls. Gohan and I will be right back.

Sora: We come too?

Gohan: (happily) Sure of course!

Sora: Be right back Bobby!

The trio followed Gohan and Krillin out of the pod room, leaving Bobby and Vegeta alone. The two only stood and stared at each other. Vegeta then let out a small chuckle.

Bobby: What's so funny?

Vegeta: You could have easily finished me off when Recoome knocked me out but you didn't, still owning up to Kakarot's words?

Bobby: (nods) Yeah. And I only kill someone unless they've truly been evil and ruthless. You don't seem like the type. You and your people were used by Frieza right?

Vegeta looked upset and turned away.

Vegeta: Yes. I can sense why you barely even fought me on Earth.

Bobby: You and I have the same pain.

Vegeta: (crosses arms and faces Bobby) What pain?

Bobby: Losing your family.

Vegeta gasped as he uncrossed his arms.

Bobby: My father was killed by an enemy I've been searching 10 years for. (clenches fist) I have still yet to find him.

Bobby stared out the window and had a small tear run down his face. He pulled out his Wayfinder and stared at it. This sparked some curiosity in Vegeta as he walked closer to Bobby.

Vegeta: What's that?

Bobby: This was made by my closest friend Aqua. It's like a good luck charm and it keeps me safe. She's one of my friends I'm searching for. She's missing. Just like Sora's friends.

Vegeta: And why do you still have that thing?

Bobby: It's special to my heart. Aqua...she's a special friend and well, (puts Wayfinder away and scratches head) I sort of have a crush on her but I'm not sure if she feels the same way.

Vegeta then started to laugh and Bobby got annoyed by this.

Bobby: Did I say something funny?

Vegeta: It seems you really care about this woman. (smile fades) Seems like you'll do anything for her, will you?

Bobby: Yeah. I will.

Vegeta: Sounds like to me you have what it takes to be a real Saiyan warrior, especially since you share Kakarot's blood in your body.

Bobby: (chuckles) Yeah.

Vegeta: (sigh) Will you promise me something Bobby?

Bobby: Hmm?

Vegeta: Will you help me in avenging the Saiyan race that were wiped out by him?

Bobby: I won't say no to that. Besides, I made a promise to a friend that I would.

Vegeta: Who?

Bobby: Bardock.

Vegeta gasped as his eyes got wide.

Vegeta: Bardock? Kakarot's father?

Bobby: I helped him out years ago. I tried to stop Frieza but it was too late. (sigh) I guess I'm somewhat responsible for Planet Vegeta's destruction.

Vegeta: It's not your fault. Frieza was too afraid of the legend. The legend of the Super Saiyan.

Bobby: Super Saiyan?

Vegeta: The legend states that a Saiyan with a desire for power will achieve this power. I sensed it when Kakarot defeated Recoome. He's the one who will become a Super Saiyan. (anger) But I'M the Prince of the Saiyans! I should be the one!

Bobby: Well you said this transformation is obtained by desire and you desire its power so I think you can.

Vegeta then let out a chuckle.

Vegeta: (smirks) You're right! I give you my thanks Bobby. (looks to the hallway) They should have been back by now.

Bobby: (scratches head) Maybe they were already here when we were talking. Let's go see.

Bobby walked out with Vegeta following him. Once they got out they found the Dragon Balls were turned to stone and a Namekian boy was lying on the ground lifeless. Bobby and Vegeta was shocked as they looked up and standing on an elevated land was a horned alien with Saiyan Armor on and he had his finger pointed at the Namek boy. They saw that the five were ready to fight.

Vegeta: (shouts) Frieza!

Frieza: Ah Vegeta. I knew I smelled a monkey. And what's more you have the brat from years ago with you. I will enjoy finishing you off like I did with Planet Vegeta.

Bobby: (anger) I'll make you pay for that!

Frieza only laughed at Bobby's words.

Frieza: I'd love to see you try.

Bobby summoned his Keyblade and charged at Frieza. He swung his Keyblade as it hit Frieza, sending him flying into the ground. Frieza stood up and wiped blood from his mouth.

Frieza: Lucky hit boy but let me show you what happens when you mess with the Emperor of the Universe.

Sora: Oh yeah? Then show us!

Frieza chuckled as his body started to change. His armor broke off as his body began to grew.

Krillin: (scared) What the hell? Frieza's power is getting higher!

Vegeta only stood in horror as he watched Frieza's transformation ended as now he was taller and more powerful.

Sora: (scared) B-Bobby, how much stronger is Frieza now?

Bobby: (softly) One million.

Gohan: What?

Bobby: (shouts) His power is one million!

Frieza: (laughs evilly) That's correct. I'm much more powerful than I was before. Now then, let's see what I can do.

Frieza charged at the gang as Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood in front of Bobby, Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta. However they were knocked aside as Frieza impaled Krillin with one of his horns and held him on as he flew into the air.

Gohan: (yells) KRILLIN!

Bobby: (yells) NO!

Frieza then whipped his head as Krillin slipped off from the horn and fell into the water below. Suddenly, Gohan snapped as he charged at Frieza and began to attack him.

Bobby: I'll get Krillin.

Sora: And we'll help Gohan.

Vegeta: No Sora.

Donald: Wak? Why not?

Vegeta: Take a look.

The trio saw that Gohan's punches and kicks were damaging Frieza as Gohan then kicked him in the face and unleashed his Energy Blast Barrage at Frieza. Bobby came out of the water holding Krillin in his arms. He placed him on the ground as he reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a bag of Senzu Beans.

Bobby: (opens bag) Good thing I kept some with me. Eat this Krillin.

Bobby helped Krillin with the bean as he opened his mouth as Krillin began to eat it and soon opened his eyes.

Krillin: (helped up by Bobby) I owe you one Bobby.

Bobby: No problem. Frieza killed that Namekian kid didn't he?

Krillin: (sigh) Yeah he did. That was Dende. He was able to speak to Porunga, Namek's dragon, and we were able to wish Piccolo back to life.

Bobby: (excited) That's great! But uh...where is he?

Krillin shrugged his shoulders as he and Bobby turned back to Gohan, who was still firing his ki blasts at Frieza.

Krillin: (surprised) Whoa. Gohan must have gotten real mad when Frieza made a human shish-kabob out of me.

Bobby: Just like when Nappa killed Piccolo. Looks like Guru really helped with unlocking his power.

Vegeta: Have you forgotten he's Kakarot's son and Kakarot's a Saiyan?

Bobby: Of course not. (realizes) Oh I get it! A Saiyan gets stronger after a near death experience right?

Vegeta nodded while still looking at Gohan attacking Frieza.

Bobby: And Gohan was nearly killed by Recoome so he's a lot stronger now!

Sora: (excited) Seriously? That's so cool!

Gohan stopped firing his ki blasts as he began to pant from using up his power. Frieza then came dashing out of the smoke cloud that was caused by Gohan and he punched him in the stomach and knocked him into the ground.

Sora: (shouts) Gohan!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy charged at Frieza to help Gohan but the three were knocked aside as Bobby and Krillin charged at him.

Krillin & Bobby: HYAH!

Frieza: (smirks) You fools think you can strike at Lord Frieza?

Frieza smack Krillin with his tail and kicked him into the ground as he grabbed Bobby's throat and slammed him into the ground, knocking him out. Vegeta was shocked by this as he only stood in horror by Frieza's power. Frieza then picked up the unconscious Gohan and held him at his collar.

Frieza: (sinister laugh) Once I'm done with this one Vegeta, you're next.

Frieza was about to fire a blast at him when...

?: Drop him now Frieza!

Frieza and Vegeta turned to see a Namekian wearing a turban and cape as he stood in the air with his arms crossed.

Gohan: (weakly) P-Piccolo, you're here!

Bobby: (staggers back up) Piccolo?

Piccolo: Nice to see you're still alive Bobby. King Kai informed me about your three friends there.

Sora: (gets up as Donald and Goofy does) Us? I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy.

Piccolo: Nice to meet you Sora. I'm Piccolo, Bobby's friend and Gohan's teacher. Now then, (takes off turban and cape) I'll take care of Frieza. I'll make him regret killing my people.

Frieza: (drops Gohan, chuckles) Make me regret? Oh I don't make me laugh!

Piccolo then charged at Frieza and punched him in the stomach and then kicked him in the head as he was sent flying into a rock formation.

Vegeta: Hmph. Show off.

Piccolo: (smirks) I'm only getting started.

Frieza growled in anger as he charged at Piccolo and fired a blast at him but Piccolo deflected it no problem.

Piccolo: (grins) Is that all you got Frieza?

End of Dragon World and the Dragon Balls

Chapter 8: I am a Super Saiyan!

The gang watched as Piccolo took on Frieza with no trouble at all. The two seemed matched in power.

Donald: Go Piccolo!

Goofy: You can do it!

Sora: Kick Frieza's ass into next week!

Bobby: (thinks to self) King Kai must have trained Piccolo hard in Other World.

Frieza: Take this!

Frieza fired his Punishing Blaster at Piccolo but he fired a ki blast that destroyed it easily.

Piccolo: I can tell this isn't your full power. You're holding back aren't you?

Frieza: (chuckles) Looks like you've seen through me. Yes I have been holding back my power from you but I think I have another option in mind.

Piccolo: (glares) What're you talking about?

Krillin: What's Frieza up to?

Frieza then began to undergo another transformation as everyone stood in horror. The new form was more brutish than the last. Having a elongated skull, his nose melded into his mouth, forming a beak. Along the two horns he previously had, two more grew out his back and curved upward and his armor on his shoulders extended out like shoulder pads.

Frieza: Now then, let's see what I can really do.

Frieza then fired a ki blast from his finger at Piccolo and saw that he was damaged by it. An idea came into his head as he suddenly started to fire more of them at Piccolo and he was defenseless to stop it.

Bobby: (shouts) Piccolo! I have no choice, KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!

Bobby was suddenly surrounded in a red aura as he charged at Frieza and sucker punched his face, knocking him into the ground as Piccolo fell to the ground. All but Vegeta hurried to his aid.

Sora: Heal!

Sora raised his Keyblade as he used Cure to restore Piccolo's wounds.

Piccolo: (gets up) Thank Sora. I needed that.

The gang then turned to Frieza now fighting against Bobby. Frieza fired his Death Beam at Bobby but he countered with the Dodon Ray as the two beams were destroyed. Vegeta watched the two fight as idea popped into his mind.

Vegeta: Baldy! I want you fire a blast right at my chest!

Krillin: (shocked) What? Why?

Vegeta: It's so I can get stronger you idiot! Remember how the brat's power increased after being almost pummeled to death by Recoome? Every Saiyan's power increases after they survive a deadly battle. Once you do that I want those two (points to Sora and Donald) to heal my wounds so I can get strong enough to beat Frieza!

Krillin held out his hand at Vegeta's chest but was hesitant at first.

Vegeta: (yells) Are you just gonna stand there or do I have to force you to do it?

Krillin then fired a blast that went through Vegeta's chest as he fell backward to the ground as blood gushed from his mouth.

Vegeta: (weakly) Now you two, d-do it!

Sora and Donald raised their weapons as they used Double Cure on Vegeta. Vegeta then slowly got up as he looked at his hands and then laughed.

Vegeta: (victoriously) Yes! I feel more powerful then ever before!

Sora: So go help Bobby!

Frieza: I see the strength you have is a Saiyan's strength is it not?

Bobby: (reverts from Kaioken) So?

Frieza: Tell me boy, who is your Saiyan father?

Bobby: I don't have a Saiyan father, my Saiyan blood was given to me by a friend. So let's stop talking and start fighting!

Frieza only let out a chuckle as Bobby got annoyed.

Bobby: Find something funny?

Frieza: Let me show you a power more horrifying than death.

Bobby's eyes grew wide as he saw Frieza undergo yet another transformation.

Piccolo: Just how many more transformations does this guy have?

Everyone was horrified at Frieza's final transformation. This form made him smaller and he had lost his horns and spikes but his physique became streamlined. His skin was pure, solid-white with purple sections on his body and his arms, legs, and tails were no longer pink.

Frieza: (chuckles) I take it you're afraid of my power?

Bobby only looked in horror. Frieza let out another chuckle.

Frieza: Now then let's begin.

Frieza fired a ki blast at Bobby but Vegeta quickly stood in front of him and deflected it.

Bobby: (surprised) Vegeta?

Vegeta: (to Bobby) I can take care of Frieza. Go stay with the others.

Bobby nodded as he floated down to the ground near the others.

Sora: Uh Bobby, what was that "Kaioken" thing you used?

Bobby: The Kaioken is a fighting techinque that multiplies the user's ki, allowing their power to increase and deal serious damage. However if the Kaioken is used too much, it can severely harm the body. But enough about that, seems like Vegeta's taking on Frieza now.

Everyone turned to see Vegeta and Frieza duking it out and it seemed like Vegeta was winning. With one good kick to the face, Vegeta sent Frieza flying into the water but he managed to stop himself in middair.

Vegeta: (smirks) So Frieza, what do you think of my power? Is it too much for you?

Frieza: I have to admit I'm surprised of your power increase.

Vegeta: (dark grin) Good because Frieza, I have become what you've feared the most from my people: I am a Super Saiyan!

End of I am a Super Saiyan


	9. The Legend is Born

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 9: The Legend is Born

Vegeta was getting worn out from his fight with Frieza.

Frieza: Oh please don't tell me this is all a Super Saiyan can do. Unless you're not really a Super Saiyan?

Vegeta: (angry) What'd you say?

Vegeta dashed at Frieza and kicked him in the face and knocked him back but Frieza didn't feel a thing.

Vegeta: (shocked) What?

Frieza: (chuckles) I must be right. You are no Super Saiyan if your attacks aren't doing anything to me.

Vegeta was furious by Frieza's words.

Sora: What's going on up there?

Piccolo: It seems like Vegeta's losing.

Krillin: What you mean? I thought with him being a Super Saiyan, whatever that is, he'd be able to beat Frieza?

Bobby: (arms crossed) I don't think Vegeta really is a Super Saiyan guys.

Donald & Goofy: Huh? Wak?

Gohan: So Vegeta really isn't a Super Saiyan?

Bobby shook his head.

Bobby: Frieza's only messing with him.

Frieza: Come now Vegeta. You honestly believed that you became a Super Saiyan and think you could beat me? How sad of you to rely on the legend of your fallen race to help you stay alive.

Vegeta was more angry than ever before.

Vegeta: (roaring anger) YOU'VE MADE A MOCKERY OF MY RACE FOR THE LAST TIME FRIEZA!

Vegeta held out his hands and energy began to flow into it.

Vegeta: (yells) EAT THIS!

And he fired his Final Burst Cannon at Frieza while the others watched from below. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were trying to make sure that they weren't going to get blown away by the blast as they held on to each other while Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Bobby just watched. Smoke surrounded where Frieza was.

Vegeta: (pants) How..do..you..like..that..Frieza?

Frieza: (from behind the smoke) I must say that didn't even tickle me.

Vegeta, including everyone, were shocked to see that as the smoke cleared, Frieza survived.

Vegeta: (think to self) _Is this it? Is this all the power that I have to hold my own against Frieza?_

Vegeta only stood still as he trembled in fear.

Frieza: Oh my. It seems like there's no more fight left in you. No matter, I'll end your life now.

Frieza then dashed at Vegeta and with one punch he went soaring into the ground with Frieza following after him as he picked him up with his tail as it wrapped his neck and started choking him.

Bobby: Frieza! Let him go!

Frieza then saw Bobby, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, with Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo, readied themselves as they were ready to save Vegeta. Frieza then tossed Vegeta to the ground as he was laying there motionless.

Frieza: I'll be sure to deal with you fools once I send Vegeta off to meet with his simian friends.

Frieza channeled energy into his hand as he fired it at Vegeta but Bobby quickly deflected it with his Keyblade as he stood infront of Vegeta.

Bobby: Don't even think about it!

Frieza: My, my. You really are persistant aren't you? Very well, I'll deal with you and your friends then finish off Vegeta and destroy this planet.

Suddenly in a flash, Goku appeared on the battlefield right in front of Bobby.

S, D, G: (joyful) GOKU!

Gohan: Dad! You're okay!

Vegeta then began to chuckle.

Vegeta: (weakly) You're done Frieza. Now that Kakarot's here, your reign of terror is ending here. You see Frieza, he has obtained the power that you feared most from my people. He has become a Super Saiyan!

Vegeta laughed weakly as Frieza was annoyed to the point that he fired a Deam Beam that pierced Vegeta's heart. Everyone was horrified by this.

Bobby: VEGETA NO!

Krillin: (softly) Vegeta...

Sora: That was too far!

Bobby kneeled to Vegeta as he couldn't believe his eyes.

Frieza: Oh Vegeta. You forget, I don't enjoy jokes and you've never been very funny.

Goku: (anger) Why you! Vegeta couldn't even move let alone defend himself! That wasn't fair!

Donald: Yeah!

Goku: NOBODY deserves to be treated like that!

Frieza: Well it serves him right for prattling on about that ridiculous legend. (huffs) Super Saiyan indeed.

Despite being fatally wounded, Vegeta was still able to breathe.

Vegeta: (weakly, gripping the ground in pain) No! Don't tell me you're preaching that mercy sense at me, you're still holding back then you're really not a Super Saiyan. Not yet!

Bobby: Vegeta...

Vegeta: The only way to beat Frieza is to harden your heart you fool! You have to put aside your mercy. (groans) Then you might MIGHT actually stand a chance, you can truly become a Super Saiyan!

Goku: I don't care what you say I could never act as cold-blooded as you do, not even if it could make me stronger.

Bobby: Goku! Listen to him!

Vegeta: Bobby...Let me handle this please.

Tears ran down Bobby's eyes as he was still heartbroken by this.

Vegeta: Please Kakarot you have to listen to me!

Goofy: Garwsh guys, can't we heal him?

Piccolo: No Goofy, it's too late.

Frieza: (crosses arms) There's just no way to silence this blithering bafoon.

Vegeta: I need you to know what happened...to Planet Vegeta where we were born. It's gone! Destroyed! That's true. It was Frieza. He did it! We Saiyans served him loyally and all we got was betrayal as our reward. Now we are that remains. You, me, your son, and Bobby.

Vegeta then began to cry from his own words.

Vegeta: (cries) They're all gone! Your parents, my father the King. The reason for our destruction was that Frieza feared that a Super Saiyan would be born among us, it terrified him.

Goku: (shocked) I...didn't know.

Bobby: (sorrow) Vegeta...

Vegeta: (reaches out for Goku) I'm begging you please! Beat him for me! For the pride of our race you must defeat him please! A Saiyan must be the one to stop Frieza!

And with that, Vegeta's hand fell and he was dead. Sora couldn't believe what he heard. Donald and Goofy were heartfelt for him, but Bobby was the saddest one of all.

Goku: Vegeta...

Frieza: It's about time Vegeta finally stopped talking. I was getting rather annoyed with-

Bobby: (anger) YOU SHUT THE HELL UP FRIEZA!

The gang gasped as they and Frieza turned to Bobby as he was still crying but was angered. Words spoken by his friends flowed into Bobby's mind after hearing Vegeta's speech.

Terra: _Being a Keyblade Master is all I dreamed about!_

Ven: _We're friends no matter what Bobby._

Aqua: _As long as you trust in the light Bobby, you'll always find us no matter what._

Zack: _Follow your dreams. Fight with Honor._

But out of all the words he remembered, one was that of Bardock, Goku's father. We see a flash to the past as Bobby is seen wearing his armor and on his Keyblade Glider floating in space as he stared in horror at where Planet Vegeta once stood.

Bobby: How could he do something like this?

In the distance Bobby could see Bardock floating lifelessly in space with his armor completely gone. Bobby then saw the red bandanna Bardock wore and grabbed it as it floated towards him and he dashed over to Bardock.

Bobby: Bardock, are you okay? Answer me please!

Bardock: It's over for me...

Bobby: Don't say that! I'll take you to my father and he can heal you up!

Bardock: I appreciate it but my wounds are too severe to be mended but there is one thing you could do for me.

Bobby: What?

Bardock: My son Kakarot. I saw his ship leaving the planet as we came to warn the others. At least I know that he's still alive. Hopefully Prince Vegeta as well and the King. Promise me you'll watch over Kakarot and keep him safe?

Bobby: I...I will Bardock.

Bardock died with a smile on his face as Bobby only watched as he faded away in the light. Another flash and we're taken right back to the present time, now with Bobby madder than he ever was before. He stood up from where he was as his head was facing the ground. He clentched his fists tightly as his power began to grow.

Gohan: Whoa! Bobby's power is sky rocketing!

Piccolo: I. I don't believe it!

Only the trio and Krillin, including both Goku and Frieza, watched as the Keyblade Master's power kept growing and growing. Suddenly his hair started to shoot up and become brighter.

Bobby: I. Will never. Forgive you. For this!

Goku: (thoughts) Is this what Vegeta was talking about?

Frieza was only speechless by what was happening.

Bobby: GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The ground around them began to shake as Bobby let out the roar of anger as he now transformed. His hair stood up high and shined brightly gold. His eyes became emerald and these eyes were ones of an avenger's.

Super Saiyan Bobby: Goku. Please make a grave for Vegeta, so that he can rest in peace.

Bobby turned to Frieza as Goku made his way to Vegeta's body as he began to bury him. Bobby reached into his left pocket and in his hand, that shocked Frieza, was the bloody hankerchief that Bardock wore as a bandanna. He extended his arm that held the hankerchief to Frieza as he only stood there in shock and disbelief. Bobby then put the bandanna on his forehead and tied it tightly.

Bobby: Mark my words Frieza. I watched too many of my close friends be taken from me. Vegeta is another. I will keep his promise and avenge every single Saiyan wiped out because of your cowardice.

Goku: In the name of every Saiyan and Namekian you killed Frieza,

Goku & Bobby: WE'RE GOING TO FINISH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Sora could only feel the burning hatred Bobby had for Frieza and off in the distance where he couldn't be seen, Riku was shocked to see Bobby become a Super Saiyan.

Riku: Unbelievable...

He then went through the Portal of Darkness, taking with him the most incredible thing he'd ever seen in his life.

End of The Legend is Born


	10. The Last Hope for Namek!

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 10: The Last Hope for Namek! The Super Saiyan Son Goku!

Bobby: Now then Frieza, let's see exactly what a Super Saiyan can do shall we?

Frieza was still in shock over Bobby's transformation but he then managed to come back to reality.

Frieza: (growls) Just because you've actually become a Super Saiyan doesn't mean you can truly beat Emperor Frieza!

Goku: Tell yourself whatever you want Frieza but mark my words I'll avenge everyone you've killed!

Bobby & Goku: Let's go!

Bobby and Goku charged at Frieza as he fired his Energy Cutter attack at them but Bobby used his Keyblade to slash it while Goku charged in and kicked him in the face sending him flying as he chased after. But for some reason Bobby didn't follow Goku in attacking Frieza.

Sora: Hey Bobby what's wrong? Why aren't you helping Goku?

Bobby: (turns to Sora) As much as I want to make him pay for killing Bardock and Vegeta, this battle is for Goku to fight since he's a Pure Saiyan while I'm just a Hybrid Saiyan.

Bobby then floated up in the sky and flew towards the gang as they got a closer look at his new transformation.

Krillin: (excitement) Holy cow! This form is awesome! I had no idea a Super Saiyan could look this cool!

Gohan: It's so amazing!

Piccolo: (arms crossed) I'm surprised you're not fighting Frieza Bobby. You have just enough power to finish him off and yet you're letting Goku fight this battle.

Bobby: As I said it's better for Goku to fight him himself. But I'll stay in this form in case he needs us for help.

Goofy: Sounds like a plan!

And popping out of Sora's hood was a little cricket dressed in a suit with a cane as he stood on Sora's shoulder.

Cricket: Are you sure about this Bobby?

Bobby: I am Jiminy. It's what my heart is telling me.

Jiminy: Whatever you say.

Sora: Don't worry Jiminy. Bobby's right with what he's saying. I trust him!

Donald: Me too!

Goofy: Me three!

Gohan & Krillin: We do too!

Piccolo: I'd never turn my back on Bobby.

Bobby: (small chuckle) Thanks guys.

The gang turned back to see Goku and Frieza caught in a battle royale as Goku's orange gi shirt was gone as his blue t-shirt was showing. Goku was getting exhasted as he began panting.

Frieza: Oh my are you getting tired? It isn't your naptime yet my boy.

Frieza then used his tail and wrapped it around Goku's neck as he began choking him a little and then he used his tail to toss him in the ocean below. Just as Goku began to get his head out of the water, Frieza came down and put his foot on his head, keeping him underwater and drowning him.

Krillin: (shocked) Goku no!

Gohan: Dad!

Sora: We gotta help! Donald, Goofy come on!

Donald & Goofy: Sora hold on!

Bobby: Guys wait!

The two followed Sora as they drew their weapons as they charged at Frieza. Bobby and the others only stood by and waited. We then get a glimpse at Goku as he struggles to get back to the surface for air but then begins to lose consciousness from lack of air and passes out. Goku then sees an overlay of Planet Namek and sees a fallen Krillin lying motionless on the ground.

Goku: Krillin? No! KRILLIN!

He is then shown a glimpse of his home planet Earth as it then catches on fire. He first hears a woman scream and recognizes it as his wife Chi-Chi.

Goku: CHI-CHI!

Chi-Chi: GOKU!

Goku: CHI-CHI!

He then hears Gohan calling out for him and sees a repeated image of him running in fear.

Gohan: Dad!

Goku: Gohan!

Gohan: DAD!

Goku: (sorrow) Gohan!

He then sees Frieza's face as he laughs manically and is then shown to his friends Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and the rest of his friends.

Bobby: GAH!

Goku: NO! BOBBY!

Along with Bobby's scream of pain, he also hears Sora, Donald, and Goofy as well.

Goku: SORA! DONALD! GOOFY! NO!

The last images he sees is the four of them smiling and then sees Terra, Ventus, and Aqua as well and then remembers the words they once spoke to him.

Terra: _You're the strongest guy I know Goku!_

Ventus: _As long as I fight with ya, we'll find those Dragon Balls and protect the Earth from King Piccolo!_

Aqua: _You have a desire to protect your friends has kept you strongly close with the light. As long as you fight that way, you'll win the battles you will face in your future._

As Aqua's words echo, Goku suddenly opens his eyes and begins to channel his energy as Sora, Donald, and Goofy senses this and stops before they got close to Frieza. A rush of water shoots up where Frieza was and then goes back down leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Frieza: (shock) Wha?

Donald: Huh?

Goofy: What's going on?

Sora: I can feel Goku's energy just shoot right up!

In the midst of the smoke, Goku floats in the air in front of Frieza as he stares at him with hate and grits his teeth. He then let out a yell and stares more hatefully at the tyrant.

Gohan: (happiness) Get him Dad!

Krillin: You can do it Goku!

Goku: For Gohan, Chi-Chi, everyone on Earth, and the future of Namek! I am not about to give up!

He then activates his Kaio-Ken as he begins powering up.

Goku: Less than 50% of your power or not, if I pull off a Kaio-Ken x20 I can at least stand a chance! I just have to give it my all and show this guy you do NOT MESS WITH MY FRIENDS! Especially Bobby, Sora, Donald, and Goofy! I vow to live up to the words Terra, Ven, and Aqua told me years ago when I was a kid! (charging up) HAAAAAAAAA! (echoes) Kaio-Ken!

Frieza readied himself for Goku's assault but he came rushing after him and gave him a heavy punch to the face as he charges up his signature techinque.

Goku: Kaaaa...Meeeeee...Haaaa...Meeeee...HAAAAA!

And Goku launched his x20 Kaio-Ken Kamehameha at Frieza as he tried to hold it back with his hand but the Kamehameha was too great for him as instead fires a blast on it sending him away from it. The others only watched by Goku's amazing skill.

Sora: That was so cool!

Gohan: Looks like Dad's catching up to Frieza!

Krillin: Looks like it Gohan.

Goku then began panting while Frieza was gritting his teeth in anger as his hand was smoking from Goku's attack.

Goku: That's-that's impossible! Oh look at that! It's as if I didn't even hit him at all!

He then dashed back to the ground as Frieza was still floating in the air looking down at him.

Frieza: (thoughts) _That was too close for comfort! How could someone as low as him have such reserves of strength like that? (looks at hand) No one's ever pushed my body this far before!_ (yells) Filthy Saiyan!

He charges down to Goku's location and stands a few feet away from him.

Frieza: I felt that. A LITTLE TOO MUCH!

He then dashes at Goku and headbutts him as Goku is knocked back.

Gohan: Dad no!

Gohan was about to go and help but Bobby put his hand on his shoulder telling him not to go.

Frieza: (walks towards Goku) Imbecile!

Goku is given a kick to the chin and is kicked again hard into the ground near the water by Frieza. He gets his head out as he coughs and Frieza then grabs him by shirt collar.

Frieza: (tauntingly) Now what happen to all that energy you had a moment ago?

He slams Goku with his tail as he is sent flying but although his body is worn out from the use of the x20 Kaio-Ken Goku's able to get up on his feet just as Frieza begins to approach him.

Frieza: I think it was a good idea to wipe out those Saiyan simians for it was a mercy killing because their power was being wasted for nothing.

Goku: (thoughts) _I'm...I'm done for. There's no way for me to win._

Vegeta: (in Goku's mind) _Kakarot! How dare you give up like that! You're a Saiyan warrior for crying out loud!_

Goku: I'm...not like you!

Vegeta: _Please! Stop telling yourself that bull! You personify our race._

Goku: Just stop Vegeta, it doesn't matter now anyway.

He then remembers that Vegeta had died by Frieza and looks towards his grave and looks back to see Vegeta in front of him with his back facing him.

Vegeta: _The blood in your veins, the perfect instinct for battle. There's no deying what you are Kakarot, reach down deep inside and feel the pain of all those that Frieza has killed! My father and your father. Gone!_ (turns into Kid Vegeta) _Killed by him! You are the last Kakarot! What's left of us lives in you!_ (turns back to Vegeta) _Frieza won't rest until EVERY Saiyan is dead, including Bobby and your son! He's afriad of the legend that the Super Saiyan will rise up and destroy him!_

Suddenly he then sees a much taller Vegeta wearing Saiyan armor with a cape similar to what Vegeta wore as a kid minus the necklace and a man looking just like Goku in green Saiyan armor, they were King Vegeta and Bardock.

Vegeta, King Vegeta & Bardock: _I dreamt, I yearned to be the one to avenge all of us! But he did away with me just like the others. You cannot know the torment I died in!_

Vegeta: _Unless you defeat Frieza, we'll be lost forever to the memory of time._

The three noble Saiyans disappear as Goku now knew what to do just as Frieza stopped moving once he saw the fierceness in Goku's eyes.

Goku: I know the one thing that will finish you off for good Frieza!

He then raised his hands to sky and said:

Goku: Planet Namek! Whatever power you have left please lend it to me so that I can get rid of Frieza once and for all!

Frieza: I don't know what exactly you're talking about but I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen!

Krillin: A Spirit Bomb? For real?

Gohan: Then we have to keep Frieza away from him!

Sora: What's a Spirit Bomb?

Bobby: It's one of King Kai's most powerful techniques that he taught me and Goku. It requires the use of every living thing's energy: Humans, animals, even the plants and the water. But it leaves you open for an attack which his why...

Bobby summons his Keyblade and holds it in the stance he had before when he had the red coat cover his cyber arm.

Bobby: (charges towards Frieza) I'M NOT GOING TO LET FRIEZA KILL MY FRIEND!

Piccolo: I'm right behind you!

Piccolo powered up and followed Bobby just as Frieza dashed at Goku to strike him down but Bobby arrived in the nick of time as he used his Bonding Friendship to block Frieza's fist.

Frieza: Oh it's you. I was wondering if you would ever show up. Now let's see just exactly what a Super Saiyan can do as you said.

Bobby: Fine!

He kicks Frieza right in the face as he's sent flying towards Piccolo, who then punches him in the air as he charges up his Explosive Demon Wave while Bobby teleports next to him as he charges his Dodon Ray.

Piccolo & Bobby: Eat this!

They fired their beams at Frieza as he counters with his Death Beam as it cancelled out the beams.

Frieza: You won't get another lucky shot again!

Bobby then charged his energy into his fingers as he launches his own Deat Beam at Frieza, who was caught by surprise as he moves his head just before the beam could hit him.

Frieza: You think you could use my own skill against me?

Bobby: (taunts) Come on Frieza!

Frieza yells as he charges at Bobby but Piccolo stood in his way.

Piccolo: You want him then get through me Frieza!

Frieza: As long as you die then fine!

He begins to throw punches and kicks just as Piccolo does the same as they are caught in a Power Struggle while Goku continues to gather the energy he needs for his Spirit Bomb.

Goku: That's it Namek! It's almost ready, keep it up!

Krillin and Gohan held out their hands as they gave their energy to Goku's attack.

Goofy: Should we do the same?

Donald: We should!

Sora: Yeah!

The trio summoned their weapons as the energy began to flow from it to the Spirit Bomb.

Frieza: That's it! I've had enough of you fools! I'm going to destroy you along with this planet!

He raised his finger high in the air as a small omnious orb appeared and Frieza floated up to the sky while he laughed evilly.

Piccolo: Come on Goku! Throw it!

Bobby: (thoughts) _It still needs more power! Hurry Goku!_

Gohan: (shouts) Now Dad!

Goku: HYAHHHHAAAA!

And he swung his arms down to the ground as the Spirit Bomb began to down at Frieza, who just suddenly sensed this as he turned around to see it and saw it destroy his Death Ball.

Frieza: What have you done?

He sees it coming right towards him.

Piccolo: Get down!

Piccolo, Goku, Bobby, Gohan, Krillin, and the trio all jumped down to the ground and started to shield themselves from the mighty orb of power.

Frieza: (holds hands in front of him) I won't be subdued by this!

He managed to grab the Spirit Bomb and tried to keep it from hitting him but it was actually pushing him down onto the planet as it got close to the ocean and the water began to rise up around the Spirit Bomb as it finally encased Frieza as he cried in agony and the Spirit Bomb exploded while causing some damage to Namek. Sora was the first to slowly open his eyes and lift his head to see that Frieza was nowhere to be seen.

Sora: (victorious) IT WORKED!

Donald, Goofy, Gohan, and Krillin then looked too and saw that Sora was right.

Gohan: I don't believe it! Dad's Spirit Bomb destroyed Frieza!

Donald: Hooray!

Goofy: We knew you could do it!

The five then flew towards Goku, Piccolo, and Bobby who all had smiles on their faces. Gohan rushed in and gave his dad a hug.

Goku: I know son. It's all over now.

Just then Piccolo sensed something strange.

Piccolo: Goku look out!

He knocks Goku aside as a beam pierced right through him, giving shocking horror to the heroes. Bobby and Goku looked in front of them to see that Frieza survived!

Krillin: (fearful) No way!

Frieza: Bravo my friend! You very nearly brought the mighty Frieza down! I've never had a close call such as that!

Seeing this, Goku began to get angry by what Frieza did.

Goku: (anger) Frie..za!

Bobby: Damn you Frieza! You'll pay for that!

Goku: (to everyone) Run. All of you. Find Bulma and set a course for Earth. My ship's not far from here. I won't joining you so don't get any ideas about waiting.

The gang was shocked to see this change in Goku, especially his son.

Goku: Snap out of it Gohan!

Gohan: There's no way I'm leaving you! I owe it to Piccolo to stay and fight!

Goku: With what? None of you have the strength left to fight! The most you'll do is get in the way!

Krillin: (disbelief) Goku...

Frieza: I'd advise against placing too much stock in your escape but I can bring you closer to home!

And with that, Frieza fired another beam from his finger as it went to Krillin, but instead of piercing him he was suspended in midair.

Frieza: Hope you aren't afriad of heights!

And he raised his hand high as Krillin was shot right up in the sky.

Goku: Krillin!

Gohan: Please no!

Frieza only laughed manically.

Sora: What's he doing?

Goku: (pleads) No Frieza! Don't do it!

Krillin: GOKU!

As Frieza closed his hand, Krillin exploded while much horror was shown to the gang. On King Kai's planet, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu was gathered around King Kai as he gasped in terror.

Chiaotzu: (fearful) Who was it this time?

King Kai: Kri..Krillin.

Frieza darkly chuckled as he looked down at our heroes as Goku's back was still facing Frieza.

Sora: (horror) How..how can someone be like this?

Bobby: (anger, clentches hand) A monster that's who...

Frieza: (chuckles) I think the brats and the Keyblade wielder should go next.

Goku: You..you ruthless! Heartless! MONSTER!

Goku's anger began to grow after witnessing the death of his childhood friend while the gang was shocked to see this, especially Frieza. Lightning began to strike down on the planet and the ground began to shake by Goku's rage.

Goku: (echoing) You're going...to pay...for that!

As he jerked his head back, his hair flashed from black to gold and back.

Goofy: Is he?

Donald: He is!

Goku: HURRRAAAAAAAAAAA!

And with that roar of anger, Goku had become a Super Saiyan.

Frieza: (shock) WHAT?

Super Saiyan Goku: Gohan! Take Piccolo and the others with you, find Bulma and get out of here!

Gohan only stood there in shock from his father's transformation.

Goku: (yells) DO AS I TELL YOU RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LOSE WHATEVER SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!

Gohan: (hurries to Piccolo) Okay!

Sora: I won't let you do this alone!

Goku: (yells) You don't have the power to beat him Sora! If you get yourself killed you won't be able to find your friends and Mickey!

Bobby: Then at least let me stay and fight! I owe it to Vegeta and your dad too! It's what Terra, Ven, and Aqua would want also!

Goku: Fine. As long as Sora and Donald and Goofy helps Gohan and Bulma out of here that's all that matters.

Bobby: Watch out for the Heartless Sora.

Donald: Don't you die on us you hear?

Bobby and Goku nodded.

Sora: Let's go Gohan.

The four then began to dash off to Goku's ship while Gohan carried Piccolo.

Frieza: You won't run from me!

Frieza was about to fire a blast at them but Goku appeared near him in a flash as he grabbed Frieza's hand.

Goku: If you harm one more of my friends and I swear if you hurt my son I will kill you Frieza!

He then gave a massive punch right to Frieza's stomach as he let go of his hand and moved back so Bobby could charge in and roundhouse kick him in the face, knocking him back.

Frieza: You..you! What are you?

Goku: You haven't figured it out yet? I am a proud Saiyan who calls Earth home and I'm here to defeat you.

Bobby: I too am a proud Saiyan warrior that calls Earth home and won't allow you to continue with your reign of destruction anymore!

Goku: We are the warrior of legends. Pure of heart and awakened by fury. THAT'S what we are!

The two Super Saiyans then powered up as golden aura began to surround them.

Goku: I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN SON GOKU!

Bobby: AND I AM BOBBY MURASAMA! ALLY TO GOOD AND NIGHTMARE TO YOU!

End of The Last Hope of Namek! The Super Saiyan Son Goku!


	11. The Mighty Power of the Heroic Duo!

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 11: The Mighty Power of the Heroic Duo!

While Goku and Bobby were battling Frieza Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Gohan had finally got to Bulma and told her what happened while she stayed hidden.

Bulma: (sadness) So Krillin's really?

Goofy: I'm sorry.

Sora: But it somewhat helped because Goku's a Super Saiyan now like Bobby!

Bulma: Two Super Saiyans against one evil baddy huh? It must be a good reason for Goku to want us to leave.

Gohan: And we have to hurry and make sure Piccolo gets the help he needs!

The trio looked over behind them and saw Piccolo lying on the ground as he was struggling to stay alive after being hurt by Frieza.

Sora: Donald, I think we should try to Cure him like we did before.

Donald: But what if it doesn't work?

Gohan: It has to work! I won't lose another of my friends!

Bulma: Well try it and see if it works!

Sora then drew his Keyblade and then held it up high as he focused all his energy into his blade as it shined brightly.

Sora: HEAL!

And suddenly Piccolo opened his eyes and slowly got up, which brought much joy to the heroes.

Gohan: (overjoyed) PICCOLO!

He ran to his friend and gave him a big hug while Piccolo chuckled.

Piccolo: Thanks again Sora, you're a real big help.

Sora: (modestly, hands behind head) Ah it was nothing.

Piccolo: I felt everything that happened while I was out. So Goku's become a Super Saiyan too. I think it's time to get out of here.

Bulma: Duh! Let's hurry to Goku's ship and blast out of here!

Piccolo: That won't help us Bulma. With the damage the Spirit Bomb gave to Namek, this planet could explode at any moment.

Sora, Donald, Goofy: WHAT?

Piccolo: Don't worry. We can get some help. (telephatically) _King Kai can you hear me?_

King Kai: _Loud and clear Piccolo! What do you need?_

Piccolo: _I need you to tell Kami and Popo on Earth to find the Dragon Balls and wish everyone killed by Frieza back to life._

King Kai: _That's perfect! I'll get right on it! Kami, can you hear me?_

**=Kami's Lookout=**

On the Lookout, an elderly Namekian was standing outside looking up at the sky, communicating with King Kai.

Kami: _I can King Kai. Now what is it that you want?_

King Kai: _Can you get Mr. Popo to get the Earth's Dragon Balls? We need them to get Bobby and the others off Namek._

Kami: _Ah so Bobby's returned? Very well I shall inform Mr. Popo and he'll retrieve them._

King Kai: _Great. But let's hope Popo can find them fast because I don't think we'll have much time left._

Kami: _Fear not King Kai, Mr. Popo can gather them as quickly as he can._

King Kai: _Good, I'll let Piccolo know. Piccolo! Mr. Popo's going to get the Dragon Balls!_

Piccolo: _That's perfect. By wishing everyone killed by Frieza back, it means Elder Guru will be revived will since he died because of what Frieza had_ _done and thus the Namekian Dragon Balls will get us back home._

King Kai: _I'll let you know when he has them._

Sora: So Piccolo, what's going on?

Piccolo: King Kai is getting Kami, the Earth's Guardian, and Mr. Popo, his assistant, to get the Earth's Dragon Balls and wish everyone killed here back to life, which brings back Namek's Dragon Balls as well.

Gohan: Yeah. When Dende got killed by Frieza, the Dragon Balls turned to stone because Guru sensed what happened.

Bulma: So what're we going to do until then?

Piccolo: We try and stay alive.

Goofy: I like that plan!

Donald: Me too!

King Kai: _Hello! Everyone, can you hear me?_

Gohan: Is that King Kai?

King Kai: (chuckles) _It's me alright Gohan! Sora, Donald, and Goofy. My name is King Kai and I am in charge of watching over the Western Galaxy, where you are currently at._

Sora: Uh nice to meet you too.

King Kai: _Piccolo, Mr. Popo has got all the Dragon Balls together and just made the first wish!_

Gohan: (surprise) Really?

Meanwhile, Goku and Bobby was greatly locked in battle with Frieza. Goku's blue shirt was gone and his pants had been mostly damaged. Bobby's shirt was half gone and blood was all on his body.

Bobby: Goku, I don't think we have much time left to waste. At this rate, the planet's going to explode.

Goku: We can beat Frieza in time. We have to!

Frieza: You honestly believe you can defeat me? I'll just crush you all like that Earthling.

Goku: What Earthling? You mean Krillin? (anger) YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

He charged at Frieza and gave a powerful kick to the stomach while Bobby was catching his breath after fighting for so long.

King Kai: (telephatically) _Bobby, can you hear me?_

Bobby: (surprised) _Yeah I can. It's been awhile._

King Kai: _It has but now's not the time to catch up on things. Look Kami and Mr. Popo have collected the Earth's Dragon Balls and wished everyone killed by Frieza and his soliders back to life._

Bobby: _Yes! That means Vegeta and Dende will be brought back!_

King Kai: _And Elder Guru too._

Bobby then remembered back when he and Vegeta hurried outside Frieza's spaceship and saw that Dende was dead, he remembered seeing seven stone orbs, which he realized were Namek's Dragon Balls.

Bobby: _And by reviving Guru, then you'll use the Namekian ones to get everyone but Frieza off Planet Namek right?_

Guru: _That is correct young one._

Goku: _Change the wish!_

King Kai, Guru, and Bobby were shocked to hear that Goku had been listening to the conversation.

Goku: _Make it everyone on Planet Namek expect Frieza and ME! King Kai, if you even THINK about taking out of this battle, I'll never forgive you._

Bobby: _But Goku, I can let you fight Frieza alone!_

Goku: _Bobby you have to go! You have to see if Terra and Aqua are still okay and you still have to help Sora find his friends and Mickey! I'd never forgive myself if you die._

King Kai became hesistant at first but then made a choice.

King Kai: _Alright Goku. I just hope that Dende can reach the Namekian Dragon in time._

Vegeta: I shouldn't be here. After what Frieza did to me...

Vegeta was in shock after being able to walk again as he began to search for the others.

Vegeta: Where are they?

He then noticed two large power-levels right in front of him and sensed one of them as Frieza. He smirked and dashed off towards it.

Vegeta: FRIEZA!

Goku and Frieza stopped as they saw Vegeta right in front of them.

Goku: (smirk) Vegeta.

Vegeta: (looks over Goku) Well Kakarot I see you became a Super Saiyan at last. (looks at Bobby) You too?

Bobby: Yep.

Frieza: (shocked) Vegeta? Why are you here? I defeated you!

Vegeta: Sorry it didn't take-

And Vegeta was suddenly gone in a flash. All around the planet, the Namekians that had been revived, including Guru, started to disappear like Vegeta.

Sora: I feel funny-

Even Sora and the others were gone.

Bobby: (smiles) Beat him for me Goku.

Bobby was the last to go along with Dende and Porunga as they were now on Planet Earth.

Frieza: How is it that Vegeta is alive?

Goku: You see on Earth, my friends and I have our own Dragon Balls and used the wish to bring everyone that you and your goons killed back to life. And the last wish used on the Eternal Dragon of Namek was that everyone was sent to earth but you and me. Your luck's run out Frieza.

Hearing this, Frieza then yelled out of anger.

**=Planet Earth=**

Sora: Where are we?

Bobby: Earth Sora.

Sora turned to see his friend, though battered and bruised was with him.

Sora, Donald, Goofy: BOBBY!

The three rushed over to their friend and gave him a big hug.

Bobby: (chuckles) Ow ow guys! Ease up will ya? I'm happy to see you guys again but I'm a little sore from the fight.

They released the hug from Bobby as he finally reverted back to his normal form.

Vegeta: How does it feel to be a Super Saiyan Bobby?

Bobby turned to see Vegeta leaning on a tree with his arms crossed with a grin on his face.

Bobby: Well...the power feels incredible but it feels like I need to train in the form to harness more of its power.

Gohan: (rushes over) Bobby! You're okay!

Bobby saw Gohan, Piccolo, and Bulma approaching them from the large crowd of Nameks.

Bobby: Hey Gohan. Piccolo I'm glad you're okay.

Piccolo: (chuckles) It'll take more than Frieza to put me down.

Bobby: Long time no see Bulma. (laughs nervously) Sorry we had to meet again like this.

Bulma: As long as you're here again it doesn't really matter. But I wonder if Goku will beat Frieza and escape Namek?

Vegeta: I doubt he will.

Sora: (shocked with the gang) What're you saying?

Vegeta: Kakarot may be able to beat Frieza, but if he can actually find a working ship in time to escape is unlikely.

Gohan: NO! My dad WILL get out in time just you wait!

Bobby: That's enough guys. Let's just wait and see what happens now.

**=Planet Namek=**

Frieza is shown lying on the ground with half his body gone. During the fight, Frieza tried to use his Death Disk in the battle but it backfired when he was unknownly cut down (literally) by his own attack. Goku began to walk away as he knew Frieza was finished and couldn't fight anymore.

Frieza: Please...help me! I beg of you! Have mercy on me!

Goku suddenly stopped hearing his words.

Goku: (anger) How many people asked YOU for mercy? Hundreds? Thousands? What gives you the right to expect any, ESPECIALLY from me?

Goku then held out his hand and fired some Ki at Frieza as a small aura surrounded him.

Goku: There. I gave you some of my energy. It should be enough to get you off this planet before it blows. But that's all you get.

Frieza then began to get up as Goku blasted off into the sky.

Frieza: Simion upstart! I am Lord Frieza. None surpass me, no one even comes CLOSE! Burn this into your mind: I am the Emperor of the Universe, the likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet! (growls) Or better still... (shouts) TO BE CRUSHED LIKE AN INSECT AT THE WIM OF YOUR MASTER!

And by using the energy Goku gave him, Frieza fired his Death Cannon at Goku, who sensed it coming and was angered by Frieza's choice.

Goku: YOU FOOL!

His Angry Kamehameha had pushed back Frieza's Death Cannon as it completely destroyed Frieza once and for all. On Earth, Guru sensed this and was happy.

Guru: Children, my part here has very nearly run its course.

Namekian: You musn't speak like that!

Piccolo: (shocked) But you don't mean that you're just going to...

All the Namekians gathered around Guru including Bobby and the trio, Gohan, and Bulma.

Guru: Come children. Draw in closely, time is short. Don't weep for me all, my life has been rich beyond all imagining.

Just then, the Namekian Dragon Balls came crashing down to Earth's surface back as stone again.

Sora: They came here too!

Guru: Moori, step closer please.

Moori: Yes?

Guru: Hold...hold out your hand.

Moori: Of course.

The village elder Moori held out his hand as Guru transfered his energy into him.

Guru: You from here on shall be the Grand Elder of the Namekian race. The Dragon Balls will shine its lust again. I urge them to use it wisely.

Moori: (holding back tears) Yes. Yes, as you wish!

Guru: Goodbye my children.

And with that, the Grand Elder faded away which brough much saddness to the Nameks, including our heroes as well.

Piccolo: Safe journey friend. In the road ahead rise to meet you.

Bobby's eyes suddenly went wide.

Gohan: Bobby what's wrong?

Bobby: Goku he... I can't sense his life-force anymore.

Everyone gasped, except Vegeta, by what was said.

Piccolo: Are you sure?

Bobby nodded.

Sora: No...Goku...

Bobby: And Goku was already brought back once by the Dragon Balls too. Same with Krillin and Chaiotzu. They can't be revived again.

Dende: What do you mean? Porunga can wish anyone back as many times he wants as long as they didn't go naturally.

Gohan: (happiness) For real? Dende you're the best!

Bobby: It'll take some time for the Dragon Balls to regain their power and-

Bobby's eyes suddenly got wide for a little bit but then he smiled and let out a small chuckle.

Bobby: (softly) See ya then pal.

Donald: What happened?

Bobby: Oh nothing. I think it's time for us to head out.

Sora: But we can't go until we find the Keyhole here!

Goofy: That's right! We have to find it fast before the Heartless does!

Moori: So you're the ones searching for the Keyhole.

Moori approached the four with the other Namekians following behind him.

Bobby: How do you know of the Keyhole?

Moori: Elder Guru had told us that to get rid of the Heartless that attacked our home when Frieza and his soldiers appeared, that only one with the "key" can destroy the darkness.

Sora: Are you saying that the Keyhole's on Namek?

Piccolo: But Namek is gone. How will you seal it?

Moori: The Keyhole was not on Namek.

Gohan: Then where is it?

Suddenly the stone Dragon Balls began to shine brightly as they began to rise. Everyone hurried over to see this strange occurance.

Vegeta: What's going on?

His question was answered as the Dragon Balls began to form a circular shape as right in the middle of it was the Keyhole.

Piccolo: So that's they Keyhole huh.

Bobby and Sora summoned their Keyblades and with them, they locked the Keyhole as the Dragon Balls then dropped back to the ground.

Gohan: Whoa.

Jiminy: Guess it's time to leave guys.

Bobby: Take care everyone okay?

Bulma: You too Bobby!

Bobby: Gohan, take care of your mother and tell her I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see her again but I'll see her again.

Gohan: You got it.

Bobby: Vegeta?

Vegeta: (arms crossed) Good luck out there Bobby. Remember what you're fighting for.

Bobby: You know I won't. You take care and I hope that one day you'll be a Super Saiyan like me and Goku.

Vegeta: (huffs with a smirk) Of course I will. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans after all.

Donald: Goodbye everyone!

Goofy: See ya later!

And the four were beamed up into the Gummi Ship as the three were exhasted.

Sora: Wow! The fighting on Namek's got me worn out!

Bobby: Me too. So we'll take the long route to the next world until we get our strength up.

Sora went to the helm to get the ship going in the Lanes Between and Donald and Goofy were sitting in their chairs as they began to fall asleep while Bobby stared out the window with a smile on his face.

Bobby: (thoughts) _Get back safely Goku._

**=Malificent's Location=**

Hades: So it seems that Frieza got beat by an overgrown ape.

Malificent: What really brought him down was his arrogance and his pride. He wanted to be the strongest being in the entire universe but in the end it seemed that someone like Goku would be the one to end him.

Hades: The power he has is the same as what Bobby received.

Man #1: That filthy brat has too many tricks up his sleeve!

Malificent: Calm yourself Hook. Now then, I shall take my leave to Agrabah to see if Jafar's plan to bring Princess Jasmine to us is in motion.

Malificent left through the Corridor of Darkness while the rest of her followers watched an image of Bobby, Sora, Donald, and Goofy on the pedistal. Riku was still in shock from he had witnessed on Namek.

Hades: Hey kid! Yoohoo! You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Riku: Huh? Oh. It's just that Bobby...

Hook: Yes. It seems that your master has a lot more power than we thought.

Riku: Yeah. He does. I'll head to my room now.

He started to make his way out of the Castle Chapel leaving Hades and Hook to converse but little did they know that two figures in black coats were watching them from the darkness.

Hooded Man #1: So it seems that Bobby is still fighting strong I see.

Hooded Man #2: It seems so Vexen. He hasn't changed since we first met him.

Vexen: Yes Lexeaus he hasn't. I think that the Superior will be greatly interested in this. And let's hope that the longer that Bobby's student stays around the darkness, the Superior's other half will be drawn to him.

Lexeaus: It seems that way. Come, let us report back.

The two left through a Corridor of Darkness.

End of The Mighty Power of the Heroic Duo!


	12. Agrabah and Jasmine

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 12: Agrabah and Jasmine

The four had arrived at their next world, which as a desert city but for the trio, the heat was starting to get to them.

Sora: How can anyone live here with the crazy heat?

Bobby: You'd be surprised Sora.

Goofy: How come the heat's not getting to ya?

Bobby: I was actually here in Agrabah before years back and like you three, when I first got here the heat was starting to get to me. But I was able to adjust to it in no time at all.

The four were walking down the city streets yet there was no person in sight.

Donald: Where is everybody?

Bobby: This is odd. There's always a lot of people in the streets. I have a feeling the Heartless might be the problem.

They stopped when they heard clattering coming from one of the empty vender shops. The trio readied their weapons in case it was a Heartless hiding.

?: Once I get enough food, I'll be set for a month!

Sora: That doesn't sound like a Heartless.

Bobby: (sighs) It's not.

He walked over to the vender and reached his arm in he pulled out a boy and threw him on the ground.

Boy: Ow! That really hurt!

He was about the same age as Bobby, about 5 ft, 8.5 in. tall. He also had tan skin, along with hair that was auburn copper brown that fades to a silver blond at the tips and had a braid with a few beads at the end. His right eye was bright ice blue while his left was bright auburn. He also had a tribal mark on his right eye. He also had athletic built body, medium body size. His hairstyle was a messy skater punk style with the hair at a short/medium length. His clothing consisted of a aqua blue short sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. The boy looked up to see who was it that pulled him out.

Boy: Oh hey Bobby! Been awhile hasn't it?

The boy was then punched on the head by Bobby as a small bump appeared and he held his head in pain.

Boy: OW! What was that for?

Bobby: Don't you remember the last time you stole from someone?

Boy: Hey it was all a misunderstanding! The judge let me off with a warning!

Sora: Bobby, do you know this kid?

Bobby: (as the boy stands up) This is Shea Ryan Alister. He's an old friend of mine and my father was friends with his parents. We met when we were kids. Shea, this is Sora. And the two are Donald and Goofy, King Mickey's friends.

Shea: Nice to meet ya! So Bobby, any luck finding Terra or Aqua?

Bobby shook his head.

Shea: Bummer.

Sora: Hey Shea, do you know why there's no one around?

Shea: (scratches head) Well I did hear something about some new prince that came to town and that the Sultan is having an announcement near the Palace.

Bobby: Really? (crosses arms) It's been awhile since I last chatted with the Sultan and her daughter Princess Jasmine.

Shea & Sora: You know them?

Bobby: Yep. As I told you Sora, I came here before. They had a real monster problem and I saved Jasmine from one of them and by doing so, the Sultan and I became good friends. Thou his royal vizier Jafar never really liked me and I him. Come on, let's head to the palace and see what the announcement is about.

Just as the five were heading towards the palace, the sky became black and lightning struck.

Shea: That can't be good.

And then all the people of Agrabah began to run past them as they cried in fear. Shea, Sora, Donald, and Goofy tried to get one of their attentions but no luck.

Bobby: (shouts) People! What's happening?

Citizen: A blue giant appeared out of nowhere and pulled the Palace right from the ground!

Bobby: (thoughts) Blue giant? The Genie? Why would he do something like that? I gotta find Aladdin fast. (to the four) Guys we need to hurry to find where ever the Palace as been put by the Genie.

The four followed Bobby in the direction of the Palace.

Donald: Who's this Genie?

Bobby: There's a poor man named Aladdin I became friends with here as well. He and I went to the Cave of Wonders to find a magic lamp that the Genie was held in by an old man's request. Turned out he tried to do us in but we managed to escape from the assassin but got trapped in the cave when it closed up when Aladdin's loyal friend Abu touched the Forbbiden Treasure in the cave.

Goofy: So the Genie helped you two escape?

Bobby: Yep. I left Agrabah once he got us out. Turns out the poor guy wants to be free. He's a prisoner of the lamp. All the power in the world with the cost of an eternity of servitude of granting people's every three wishes. Aladdin promised he would use his last wish to free him. But why the Genie is doing this I don't know.

Soon the five arrived at where the Palace once stood. They looked up near the sky and on a high hill was the Palace as an omnious lightning storm surged near.

Bobby: We need to get to the Palace and find out whoever's behind this.

Suddenly Heartless appeared before them. These Heartless were dressed in theif's clothing wearing turbans and brandishing Scimitars. The Bandits charged at them but Shea stood before the four.

Sora: What're you doing Shea?

Shea only smirked as he held out his hand and summoned his Keyblade, which brought shock to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. His Keyblade was long with a sharp edge on both sides of the blade, with a color mixture of white and black. His Keyblade was called Solaris Warrior. A Bandit swung its sword but Shea ducked and sucker-punched it and cut it down the middle. Shea then ran towards the other Bandits and leaped up high and came back down as slammed his Keyblade in the ground, destroying the other Heartless.

Donald & Goofy: Wow/Whoa!

Sora: That was amazing!

Shea did his Victory Pose by tossing his Keyblade in the air and caught it as it came back down and stuck it in the ground as he sat on it as he crossed his arms and gave the peace sign to the four with a smile on his face.

Bobby: His dad trained him on using the Keyblade as he grew up. He even did a little training with my father and my friends too.

Shea: Nothing to it! So uh, how do we get to the Palace if it's way up there?

Sora: We'll fly up there.

Shea: Oh so you guys can fly too?

Bobby: Wait, when did you learn how to fly?

Shea: (starts floating) My folks knew some old dude named Roshi and they brought me there for training.

Sora: That's cool. Now, to the Palace!

Bobby: Let's go.

He led Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shea as they flew towards the Palace with their weapons in hand.

?: Hey Bobby!

A voice had called out to Bobby with caused him and the others to turn around and see a man in ragged clothing and wearing a fez hat was riding a carpet was flying up behind him.

Bobby: Aladdin! What the heck's going on?

Aladdin: It's Jafar! He got the lamp and is planning on using Genie to rule Agrabah. (sadly) He saw through my cover as Prince Ali.

Goofy: Uh why did you disguise yourself as a prince?

Bobby: You can fill them in as we make our way into the Palace.

Everyone nodded and followed Aladdin and Bobby as Aladdin began to tell them about what happened.

Sora: So you did all that because you were afraid she wouldn't like you because of you're a "street rat"?

Aladdin: Yeah but now I gotta set things right and save her, the Sultan, Genie, and all of Agrabah.

Bobby: Which is why we're here to help.

Aladdin: Thanks guys.

They finally arrived at the Palace and went inside one of the towers and saw that the Throne Room was filled with gold and above the throne where the evil vizer Jafar sat was a large cobra head. The woman in red next to him in chains with the long black hair was Princess Jasmine and the elderly man forced to wear a jester costume and had strings tied to him like a puppet was Jasmine's father, the Sultan. The six of them slowly made their way down to the ground in hopes of not being heard.

Sora: So what's the plan?

Aladdin: Jafar's got to get distracted so that I can get the lamp away from him.

Just then the gang heard yelling coming from Jafar for Jasmine had threw wine in his from a wine glass she picked up.

Jafar: (anger) I'll teach you some respect!

He raised his staff as he summoned Bandit Heartless as they slowly creped towards Jasmine as she slowly moved away but fell on a gold urn. An idea then popped in Jafar's head as he then clicked his staff on the floor and the Heartless disappeared.

Jafar: Genie.

The blue man sitting down in sadness turned to his master.

Jafar: (holds Magic Lamp) I have decided to make my third wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped once they heard this.

Sora: He can't do that! Can he?

Genie: Uh master you see there's one problem with that-

Jafar: (demanding) Don't back to me you big blue lout! You will do as I say slave!

Jasmine then saw Aladdin and the gang as an idea popped in her head.

Jasmine: Jafar...

The two turned to Jasmine.

Jasmine: (seductively) I never realized how incredibly handsome you are.

Genie's jaw dropped while Jafar had a surprised look on his face.

Jafar: (rolls up Genie's jaw like a window curtain) That's better! Now, pussycat, tell me more about myself.

Jasmine: You're tall and dark.

Jafar: Yes...

As Jasmine got him distracted Genie looked away to see the gang slowly going towards the lamp. He was happy to see his friend so he hurried to him without Jafar noticing.

Genie: Al I can't help you, I work for Senior Psycopath now. What're you gonna do?

Aladdin: Get the lamp and reverse all this!

Genie: Good plan! (notices Bobby) Hey! Haven't seen your face here in awhile!

Bobby: Hey Genie, sorry about this.

Genie: It's not you're fault. Please try and help Al out okay?

Bobby: Got it. Oh these guys here are my friends Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shea.

Genie: Nice to meet you all! Now hurry and get the lamp!

They nodded as Aladdin signaled them that he was going for the lamp. He jumped on to one of the gold piles and slid down and waited for Jasmine to give him the okay.

Jasmine: And your beard is so...twisted.

She signaled him as Aladdin slowly moved towards the throne where the lamp was placed but Iago, Jafar's parrot henchman, saw Aladdin.

Iago: Ja-

Aladdin's monkey Abu quickly gagged him but the two began to struggle as Aladdin slowly reached for the lamp but a loud clang rang out as Jafar turned to see what it was but Jasmine quickly pulled him back and kissed him with a disgusted look on her face. Aladdin was shocked, Iago and Abu were grossed out, the trio stood still dumbfounded with big wide eyes, Shea's face turned green of sickness as he tried to not throw up, and Bobby shivered as Jafar and Jasmine released from the kiss.

Jafar: That was-

He suddenly noticed an image in the crown on Jasmine's head as it was Aladdin.

Jafar: (anger) YOU!

He used his staff and fired a beam at Aladdin as it knocked him into one of the piles of gold.

Jafar: How many times do I have to kill you boy?

Jasmine then tried to take his staff away but Jafar knocked her back as the five hurried towards Aladdin but he instead ran towards Jafar and held him at bay.

Aladdin: (to Jasmine) Get the lamp!

Jasmine then took the chance to get the lamp.

Jafar: (knocks Aladdin aside) Ah-ah princess your time is up!

And with that, the magic of his staff had Jasmine trapped in a giant hourglass.

Shea: Did he really just say that?

Sora: That was terrible!

Abu was next to get the lamp.

Jafar: Don't toy with me!

And his magic transformed Abu into a toy monkey with cymbals.

Bobby: (annoyed) Really?

Jafar: Things are unraveling fast now boy!

The Magic Carpet tried to get the lamp but was too late as Jafar's magic had reduced him to nothing but thread.

Bobby: Enough Jafar!

The five stood ready with Aladdin with weapons at hand.

Jafar: I knew you and your friends would come so I came prepared!

He raised his staff high as a large object fell from the ceiling and crashed down in front of the heroes as it revealed itself to be a giant Heartless. It was a six-armed beast with a brown and black segmented body and golden cobra head. It also wears white sleeves trimmed in gold on each of its six arms, a white tunic over its oddly-shaped torso, and white, gold-and-turquoise trimmed pants on its lower body. With its mighty six swords, the Kurt Zisa was ready to kill.

Aladdin: You guys deal with the Heartless, I'll get the lamp!

Jafar: (evil grin) Now do you see my point?

And a wall of scmitars blocked him as Jafar was able to pick up the lamp so Aladdin decided to pick up one of the swords as his weapon of choice.

Shea: I swear if he makes ONE more bad pun!

Jafar: I'm just getting warmed up!

Shea: (annoyed) THAT'S IT!

He then ran to strike at Jafar but Jafar blew fire as it circled around Aladdin and blocked off Shea.

Shea: This ain't gonna stop me! Blizzard!

A small white beam fired from his Keyblade as the fire froze into ice and Shea kicked the ice wall and continued after Jafar.

Aladdin: Are you afraid to fight me yourself Jafar you cowardly snake?

Jafar: (steps through the fire) A snake am I? Perhaps you like to see how sssnake like I can be!

His body then began to get bigger as he transformed himself into a giant cobra. The fire around Aladdin disappeared as it changed into Jafar's tail.

Shea: Now you're gonna...(skids to a halt and looks up) you're gonna... (scared) Eep...

Bobby: (fighting Kurt Zisa) Shea! Don't worry about Jafar and help us with this Heartless!

Shea: (studdering in fear) I-I-I like that idea better than mine!

He quickly ran away to aid the gang while Aladdin was fighting off Jafar as he dodged Jafar's attacks.

Jasmine: (calls out) Aladdin!

Aladdin turned to see Jasmine as he saw that sand was starting to fall and if he didn't hurry, she would drown in the sand. Using the sword, he swung it at Jafar and then stabbed him as he cried in pain and hurried over to her and picked up a plank to break open the hourglass.

Aladdin: Jasmine hang on!

But Jafar stopped him as he managed to coil him and laughed manically. While this was happening, the Kurt Zisa was giving our heroes some much needed difficulty as their attacks were kept being deflected by its massive swords.

Bobby: We're wasting our time with this freak! I'm ending this now!

Placing two fingers on his forehead, Bobby began to channel energy into his fingers.

Bobby: Take this! Special Beam Cannon!

He pointed his fingers at the Heartless as a thin purple beam was fired from his fingers and broke two of the swords the Heartless tried to block with and got hit by the beam as it went through its chest.

Bobby: NOW!

Sora then leaped high with his Keyblade and came back down as he cut off the Heartless's head as it fell to the ground and a large heart descended towards the sky and the Heartless was gone.

Sora: Now to help Aladdin!

Cobra Jafar: Little fool, you think you could defeat the most POWERFUL BEING ON EARTH!

Iago: Squeeze him Jafar! Squeeze him like a- ack!

Genie smacked him away and then gave a face of cutesy innocent face.

Shea: Ha! Bird got pawned!

Jafar: Without the Genie boy, you and your friends are nothing!

By hearing what Jafar said, another idea popped in Aladdin's head.

Aladdin: The Genie has more power than you ever have!

Jafar: What?

Aladdin: He gave you your power and he could easily take it away!

Shea: The Genie does?

Bobby: Yep. (folds arms) And I know exactly what Aladdin is going with this.

Jafar: You're right, his power does exceed my own! But not for long...

Genie: (chuckles nervously) The boy's crazy! He's a little punch-drunk! One too many hits with the snake.

Jafar: Slave! I make my third wish. I wish to be an ALL POWERFUL GENIE!

Trio: WHAT?

Shea: If Jafar becomes a genie, we're all screwed Bobby!

But Bobby only had grin on his face.

Genie: (sighs) All right, your wish is my command. (whispers) Way to go Al!

Using his magic, the Genie fired a beam from his fingers as it hit Jafar and began to change and grow into a giant red genie.

Genie Jafar: (excitement) Yes. YES! THE POWER!

Jafar was no longer a cobra, so Aladdin was free and hurried over to the giant hourglass and broke it with the plank but for some reason, Jasmine wasn't there.

Aladdin: Jasmine? (hurries over to the gang) Guys, Jasmine's gone!

Sora: No!

Donald & Goofy: What?

Shea: What do you mean?

Soon Jafar broke through the ceiling and now towered over the Palace and all of Agrabah.

Jafar: THE ABSOLUTE POWER! THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROL!

Shea: We are definitely screwed!

Bobby: (points to the ground) Look.

Everyone looked and saw a black lamp appear on the ground as it was connect to Jafar, unknownst to him.

Aladdin: Not so fast Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?

Jafar: HUH?

Aladdin: You wanted to be a genie? You got it!

Jafar: WHAT?

Gold bracers then appeared on Jafar's wrists.

Aladdin: (holds Jafar's Lamp) And everything that goes with it!

Soon Jafar began to get suck in the lamp while he screamed "NO!"

Aladdin: Phenominal cosmic powers!

Iago: (panics) I'm getting outta here!

He starts to fly away but Jafars grabs him.

Iago: Come on you're the genie! I don't want to!

Aladdin: (as Jafar and Iago finally in the lamp) Itty bitty living space.

Genie: Al you little genius you!

Soon everything that was affected by Jafar's magic began to change back to normal, including Abu, the Magic Carpet, the Sultan, and Jasmine's pet tiger Rajah, who was turned into a cub. Even the Palace was put back to its orignal site. Awhile after out on the balcony outside the Throne Room, the heroes told the Sultan the bad news.

Sultan: (sadly) Jasmine is really gone?

Aladdin: (sadly) Yes, I'm sorry Your Majesty. She was gone when I went to free her.

Goofy: But how could she disappear like that?

Bobby: (to himself) Just like Alice.

Sora: We'll find Jasmine Sultan sir!

Sultan: (surprised) You will?

Sora: I give you my word she'll come back safe!

Genie: I've got a better idea! Al, use your last wish for me to get Jasmine back!

Aladdin: But Genie what your freedom?

Genie: Hey what's an eternity of servitude if my best friend isn't with the girl of his dreams.

Aladdin turned to the gang and Bobby nodded back.

Aladdin: (turns to Genie) Genie, I wish for your freedom.

Genie: Don't worry I'll have her back before you can say-what?

Aladdin: (holds up Genie's Lamp) Genie, you're free!

Suddenly Genie was surrounded in a magic smoke as the lamp floated up from Aladdin's hand Genie's genie tail was gone and had legs. Not only that but the bracers on his wrists were gone too, and the lamp fell to the ground. He picked up the lamp and looked at it at first with disbelief but then chuckled.

Genie: I'm free... I'M FREE!

Aladdin: You're no longer a prisoner of the lamp Genie. You can do anything you want now. But...

Genie noticed the look in Aladdin's eyes and then smiled at his former master.

Genie: I understand. You want me to help Bobby and his friends find Jasmine right?

Aladdin: Please? My one last wish? From a friend.

Genie then hugged his friend as Aladdin did as well.

Genie: You know I can't say no to you.

He snapped his fingers and Sora's Keyblade began to shine.

Genie: If you ever need me Sora, just call me out from your Keyblade!

Sora: Wow. Thanks Genie!

Suddenly the lamp rose back up and pointed to the wall and fired a beam at it as it revealed the Keyhole.

Sora: Time to get to work.

Shea: I don't get it.

Bobby: By sealing the Keyhole, it'll keep the Heartless from taking this world.

Shea: Oh.

The three pointed their Keyblades to the Keyhole and locked it. And with that, Genie then disappeared into Sora's Keyblade.

Bobby: Guess we have to go now.

Sultan: Please find my daughter Bobby. She's all that I have left.

Bobby: I give you my word. You ready Shea?

Shea: Huh? Whatcha talking about?

Bobby: What I'm talking about is that you're coming with us.

Donald: No he's not coming!

Goofy: Aw come on Donald. Besides, not only is he Bobby's friend but he wields a Keyblade too.

Sora: We need Shea's help as much as we can!

Donald: (sighs) Fine.

Shea: Sweet!

Bobby: Okay, time to get going. See you later.

The Sultan and Aladdin waved goodbye as the five were beamed up to the Highwind and blasted off from Agrabah's surface.

=Villain's Vale=

Hades: (huffs) That smarmy vizier could have had them, if a certain someone had stuck around to give him a hand.

Riku: Hey I did my part, I brought Jasmine didn't I?

Malficent: Jafar was beyond help counsumed by his own hatred. One such as yourself Hades should be aware of letting it burn too fiercely.

Hades: Whoa lighten up! I'm as cool as they come okay? By the way kid, for being a big help to us, we've got something special for you.

Riku: What do you mean?

Malficent: You helped us by our deal so I help you find who you're searching for.

And on the pedistal was an image of Kairi lying down.

Riku: (surprised) Kairi!

Malificent: Go, your vessel is waiting.

The silver haired boy turned to see Captain Hook walking towards him.

Hook: Just remember boy, this is no pleasure cruise. And it certainly won't be a pleasant voyage either.

Riku: Why are you doing all this for me Malificent? Taking me in, helping me find Kairi.

Malificent: Silly boy, to me you feel like the son I never had. I only want you to be happy.

Riku: (huffs) I seriously doubt that.

Malificent: Believe what you want. Remember, I kept up my end of the deal.

Riku only stared at her and walked towards Hook and as he did, a man walked by him at that same time. He was wearing a blue ornate robe with red trimmings and a green sash. His hair was light blue with two long locks looking similar to horns running down his back and a large bang falling over his face. Riku looked at the man and stopped as the man continued to walk towards Malficent.

Riku: Who's the guy with the freaky hair?

Hook: His name is Seymour Guado. A new recuit.

Riku: You mean my replacement.

Seymour: I'm not here to replace you young one. I'm here because Malificent wishes to help me with my cause.

Riku: Whatever.

He continued walking as he and Hook left through a dark portal summoned by the Heartless.

Malificent: Now Seymour. What goes of your situation?

Seymour: The lady summoner and her guardians are planning on destroying Sin, the one thing that can help me.

Malificent: I shall lend you my Heartless to aid you.

Seymour: (bows) I thank you again Lady Malificent.

Malificent: You're welcome. But be warned, Murasama and his friends may aid the summoner and her guardians should they arrive to your world.

Seymour: I can handle Bobby.

Malficent: Be warned, he's not one to take lightly.

Seymour nodded and walked away as he walked through the Corridor of Darkness.

End of Agrabah and Princess Jasmine 


	13. Monstro and Betrayal

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 13: Monstro and Betrayal

Bobby sat at the computer as he stared at the screen as the Highwind made its course to the next world. The ship was set on autopilot so the gang was able to relax for awhile.

'First Alice was taken and now Jasmine. What is it about them that they would be kidnapped, but by who?' He thought.

Bobby then began to remember what his father told him a decade ago before he left to start his first journey.

'As I told Terra and Aqua, the Princesses are in danger from the Unversed. Do what you can to keep them protected as you travel through the Lanes Between.'

Bobby's eyes went wide.

"I figured it out!" He blurted out as he stood up from the chair.

"Figured what out?" Shea asked.

"I figured out why Alice and Jasmine were taken," Bobby replied, "It's because they're Princesses of Heart."

"Princesses of Heart?" Sora asked, confused.

"The Princesses of Hearts are seven maidens whose hearts shine purely of light, with no darkness what so ever. My father told me this when I began my first journey." Bobby explained.

"Hey Donald, didn't Master Yen Sid tell us about this when the King did his training years back?" Goofy asked Donald.

"I don't remember." Donald said, crossing his arms.

"But why are they being taken? And who's behind it?" Sora said.

The five stood around thinking when they were interrupted by the ship's alarms going off.

"What's the deal with the alarms?" Shea asked.

The gang hurried towards the computer and observed the radar sensors.

"Looks like there's something coming towards us." Bobby told the gang.

"Whatever it is it's huge." Sora spoke.

The object was getting bigger and bigger as it came closer to the ship. Soon it became big enough to identify it.

"Am I seeing things or is that a giant humpback whale? Moving in the Lanes Between?" Shea said.

"That's Monstro!" Jiminy exclaimed as he popped out of Sora's hood. "He's a whale of a whale and very vicious."

"Sounds like you've heard of this whale." Goofy said to Jiminy.

Monstro began to bellow as it began to came close to the ship faster.

"We gotta move! NOW!" Bobby told Donald.

"Too late, we're gonna be swallowed!" Donald replied.

They all screamed as they held themselves together as Monstro ate the gummi ship in one gulp. A little while after, Bobby slowly began to open his eyes and stood up as he looked around and saw that he was now inside Monstro.

"Wow. Getting eatten by a whale while in a ship has offically started making this journey one of the weirdest ever." He said to himself.

He then saw that Sora, Shea, Donald, and Goofy were by the whale's mouth as they were looking up at a large woodstack, where objects were scattered around the four and approached them.

"Hey guys. Everyone alright?" Bobby asked while he rubbed his head.

"We are. But man! Being eaten by a whale? That was freaky." Sora replied.

"Ditto."

Another object came falling down as Bobby suddenly caught it, stared at it, and then dropped it on the floor.

"And for today's weather, expect showers." Goofy joking warned the gang, just as another object hit his head. "Heavy showers."

Bobby looked up and noticed that someone was up there.

"Hey! Who's up there?" Bobby called out.

"It's me!" shouted a young boy as he showed his face to the gang.

"Oh it's just Pinocchio." Donald said.

"PINOCCHIO?" The trio exclaimed after suddenly remembering him.

"Who?" Bobby and Shea asked.

And out popped Jiminy as Pinocchio began to walk off with what looked like a large green Gummi Block.

"Pinocch! Where you going?" He called out to him. "Come everyone! Let's follow him!"

The five did what Jiminy said as they chased after the young boy until they reached a large wooden ship.

"So you're Pinoccho's conscience to help him become a real boy?" Bobby asked after Jiminy told him and Shea Pinocchio's story.

"Yep. He may be troublesome but I still care for him. I'm so glad that he's alright." Jiminy explained.

"With this, we can get out of Monstro father!" The gang heard Pinocchio.

"Really with this big block?" spoke an elderly man.

"It's true." Sora said as the five got up on the ship.

"Oh my, Monstro swallowed all of you too?" He asked with concern.

"Seems so." Bobby said.

"My name is Geppetto, I'm Pinocchio's father," He introduced himself, "When we got seperated, I traveled all over looking for him. I'm just so happy I'm with him again right Pinocchio?"

Geppetto turned to his son but Pinocchio was gone.

"Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" He called out.

"Guess the kid went to explore more of the whale." Shea said.

"Don't worry Geppetto, my friends and I will search for him," Bobby told him, "If he does come back, make sure to stay here."

Geppetto nodded and Bobby the gang as they hopped off Geppetto's ship and went after Pinocchio. They were able to find the wooden puppet as he was hiding near one of Monstro's stomach walls.

"There you are you little rascal!" Shea said with relief.

"What're you doing? Come on let's go back." Sora told Pinoccho.

"Your dad got worried about you wandering off." Bobby added, but Pinocchio didn't answer.

"Stop fooling around, this is no time for games!" Sora said to Pinocchio.

They instead started to turn around and headed back to Geppetto hoping Pinocchio would follow.

"But Sora, I thought you liked games?" spoke a familiar voice.

Turning around the gang saw that it was Riku who spoke to them.

"Riku? What're you doing here?" Sora asked his friend, still in surprise.

"Yeah Riku, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked with suspicion.

"Nothing. I'm just playing with Pinocchio here." Riku answered them.

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Do you know where she is?" Sora asked.

"Maybe. Catch us and I might tell you what I know." Riki replied.

"Seriously Riku, tell us!" Bobby demanded.

"Come on!" Sora pleaded but Riku grabbed Pinocchio's arm and ran off with him.

'Riku's never acted like this before. I knew Malificent was bad news.' Bobby thought.

The gang began to follow after Riku, all with concern about his attitude.

Meanwhile, deep inside of one Monstro's organs, Riku and Malificent were by themselves talking.

"Why do you still care for them? They've all but deserted you after all." Malificent said.

"I don't care about them. I was just messing with them." Riku told her.

"Beware the darkness in your heart, the Heartless will soon begin to prey upon it." She warned.

"Mind your own business!" Riku yelled as Malificent left through the Corridor of Darkness.

After going through many different areas of Monstro, our heroes finally caught up to Pinocchio but he continued to run off into another part of Monstro and they all managed to find Riku as well.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you realize what you're doing Riku?" Sora shouted.

"This is not like you. Why are you acting like this?" Bobby added.

"Funny, I was just ask you the same thing Sora," Riku said, ignoring Bobby's question, "You only seem interested in running around and showing off your Keyblade these days. And with Bobby too."

Bobby began to feel something dark coming from Riku but he couldn't figure out what.

"Do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku asked Sora.

"Of course I do!" He replied when the gang heard a scream coming from Pinocchio in the distance so everyone hurried off to find him.

Once they did, they saw that a large Heartless had Pinocchio caged up inside him. The creature looked like it could be one of Monstro's organ.

"You up for this?" Riku asked Sora, holding Soul Eater.

"No prob! Let's do it!" He replied as he held Kingdom Key.

"What's the deal?" Shea whispered to Bobby. "First he acts like a total jerk to Sora and now he acts like a totally different person."

"Like you do sometimes?" Bobby said to Shea.

"Hey my excuse is because I have Multiple Personality Disorder remember?"

The two finished as they along with Donald and Goofy readied their weapons to fight the Heartless. The Parasite Cage readied itself against our heroes. Riku leaped at the Heartless and tossed his Keyblade at the head but was knocked away by its tentacles. Donald casted Aero on the Heartless as Goofy used his Goofy Tornado ability where he spun around with his shield out. The fight was over once Sora struck at the cage mouth where Pinocchio was being held. Once defeated, the Heartless spat out Pinocchio in a hole in the ground as Riku dived after.

"Let's hurry." Bobby said to the gang as they dived after the two.

Once the gang landed back on solid ground, it turned out to be Geppetto's ship. But what they saw was something they weren't ready for.

"Please give me back my son!" Geppetto pleaded to Riku, who was holding an unconcious Pinocchio.

"Sorry old man but I have some unfinished business with the puppet."

"He's no puppet! He's my little boy!"

"He is unusual because most puppet don't have hearts. I'm not sure but maybe he can help someone who lost theirs." Riku said.

"What a minute, are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked.

"What do you care about her?" Riku coldly replied.

"How can you say that?" Bobby exclaimed but Riku didn't answered for he walked away again.

"Let Pinocchio go!" Sora demanded Riku once the gang found the two inside Monstro's stomach.

"A puppet that lost its heart to the Heartless could be the key to helping Kairi." spoke Riku. "How about Sora, Bobby? Let's join together to save her!"

As Riku started to walk close to them, Sora held his Keyblade in his hand and readied himself.

"You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

'How could this happen? These two are best friends.' Bobby sadly thought.

"Even with or without his heart, he'll still have his conscience." Sora told Riku.

"Conscience?"

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy cried as he hurried over to his friend.

"You might not be able to hear it but it's loud and clear to me, and it's saying you're on the wrong side!" Sora shouted.

"Jiminy, I'm not gonna make it..." Pinocchio weakly said.

Suddenly, a flash of light came from him and it turned out to be his nose as it grew.

"Oh! Guess I'm okay!"

Jiminy began to jump up and down in joy when it was interrupted as the Heartless from before returned, giving Riku the chance to leave through the dark portal.

"Riku!" Bobby called out to his student but got no answer.

"Don't worry about him, let's deal with this guy first!" Shea told Bobby as the gang readied their weapons.

The Parasite Cage was ready for Round 2 as it stuck its tentacles in the stomach acid and they began to suck it up and the head began to belch it out.

"Watch out!" Bobby said as they all avoided the Acidbreath, even Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio! Go back to Geppetto, it's to dangerous here!" Sora told him.

Pinocchio nodded and ran out.

'I can tell its still weak from the last battle so one good strike should do it.' Bobby thought to himself. "Guys it's weak! One attack will finish it!"

"I'm on it!" Sora said as he concentrated into his Keyblade tossed it at the Heartless's head, unleashing the Strike Raid ability.

The attack was a success as the Heartless then spat out the heart and faded away. But once that happened, the gang heard Monstro bellow and everything began to shake.

"Looks like our friend Monstro's got a stomach ache. And I think that should be our cue to get out of here!" Shea announced.

"Good idea!" The gang replied.

We are then shown Monstro as he begins to sneeze and once he does, out comes the ships that were inside him and were sent right to Traverse Town. Once there, the gang explained to Leon out Pinocchio and Geppetto and he gave them a house to live in until their world would be brought back. The gang then continued on with their journey as they were back in the Highwind. The autopilot was activated again as everyone relaxed but Sora was devestated by Riku's change as he stared out the window in sadness.

"Riku..." He could only say.

Bobby saw how shocked Sora was and he too felt the same way as he also looked out the window next to him.

'It's just as I feared when I felt the strange presence in Riku back in Monstro. It's darkness. And I know that it's Malificent's doing. Whatever she's up to, it has to be stopped before it's too late.' Bobby thought to himself.

End of Monstro and Betrayal. 


	14. Atlantica and Order

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 14: Atlantica and Order

It was quiet in the ship as our heroes continued their travels. Sora was still uneasy from Riku's change as he sat in one of the chairs and stared out the window.

"He's taking this pretty hard huh?" Shea said.

"Him and Riku grew up together. They're practically brothers." Bobby sighed as he sat at the computer.

"What'd you think might have made Riku this way?" Goofy asked.

Shea and Donald only shrugged their shoulders. Soon the computer beeped as they arrived at the next world.

'Atlantica huh? Hopefully the Heartless aren't causing trouble here like the Unversed were.' Bobby thought.

"Okay guys prepare for landing!" Donald announced.

Sora looked at their next destination his eyes went wide seeing how the world was all water.

"Land where, in the sea? We'll drown!" He told Donald.

"Yeah it's not like we can grow gills and fins!" Shea added.

"With my magic we can!" Donald said.

We are then cut to the ocean as the five were all transformed. Donald had became half-octopus, Goofy a turtle, Sora part dolphin, and Shea and Bobby both became mermen with their tails being tan and blue. Bobby's Wayfinder was still around his neck.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed as he tried to adjust to his new body. "This is really weird!"

"You're telling me." Shea and Donald said as they were floating upside down.

The four could see that Bobby was having no trouble swimming around.

"Look at mister expert over there with his fancy swimming!" Shea said in a jealous tone.

"It's because I came here on my first journey Shea. Don't get mad at me for it." Bobby told him.

Shea only huffed when they heard voices in the distance.

"Ariel slow down!"

"We can't keep up with you like that!"

"I recognize those voices a mile away." Bobby said, with arms crossed.

The voices revealed to be a flounder (who happens to be named Flounder), a sea crab, and a red-haired mermaid swimming towards them. The mermaid saw Bobby as he waved to her and she swam to him.

"Oh Bobby, it's great to see you again!" Ariel said with relief.

"Same here but I can only guess there's problems here?" Bobby asked.

"There are creatures terrorizing the sea!" Sebastian the crab exclaimed. "They're worse than the monsters from before!"

"Hey Bobby, do you know those guys?" Flounder asked, eyeing the heroes.

"Yep. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shea." Bobby replied. "They're new here and need to learn how to swim like an Atlantian."

"I can arrange that!" Sebastian proudly said as he swam to the four and began to teach them the basics. During this, Bobby and Ariel caught up from the last time Bobby was in Atlantica.

"I hope you find your friends. I'm sure they're safe somewhere." Ariel told him.

"Me too. As luck would have it, Sora's searching for his friends too, though one of them isn't acting like himself nowadays." Bobby replied. "With the Heartless here, is your father keeping everyone safe?"

"He is. Daddy's gotten everyone to stay in their homes and told me to stay in the palace...which I didn't do."

"You know your dad gets worried about you going off on your own."

"I know. But I just can't help it! I'm always in an adventurous mood!"

"Good job all of you!" Sebastian said once the gang's lessons were over. "Now we can move on to self defense!"

"Sebastian!" Ariel called as she saw jellyfish like Heartless swim towards them.

"Knew it." Bobby said as he summoned his Keyblade.

"We'll handle them!" Sora also said as he and the others drew their weapons.

"Go to the palace! We'll meet with you there!" Bobby told Ariel as she, Flounder, and Sebastian swam away.

The Sea Neons rushed at the heroes as Bobby casted Aero. Goofy began to spun around and hit the Heartless with his shield on his shell. Sora swam quickly and used his Keyblade to cut them all down as they were gone in a flash.

"That wasn't hard." Sora said as he held his Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Glad to know you can handle underwater fighting. Now we have to make our way to the palace!" Bobby said as he started to swim away.

"What palace?" Shea asked Bobby.

"Just follow me and I'll take you there!" He answered as he was far from the others.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Donald exclaimed as they swam after Bobby.

The four manage to catch up to Bobby in the Undersea Valley, and continued onward from there.

"So how are you guys adjusting to swimming here?" Bobby asked the gang as they finally made their way to the Undersea Courtyard.

"We're getting used to it." Sora replied.

"That's good. Now I will have to let you know that King Triton can be a strict person but he's a pretty nice guy. Just don't say anything about the Keyhole to him." Bobby advised.

"Why?" Shea asked.

"I don't want him getting more worried than he already is with the Heartless swarming around Atlantica."

"Makes sense." Sora said.

The five continued onward and finally reached Triton's Palace, where he sat at his throne and had his six daughters, Aquata, Alana, Attina, Adella, Arista, and Andrina with him.

"Daddy look! It's the boy from before." Andrina said.

The five swam up to Triton and his daughters and Bobby bowed to Triton.

"Hello again Your Majesty." He said to him.

Sora, Shea, Donald, and Goofy eyed at the ruler of the sea in wonder. He had long white hair with a white beard and moustache. A golden crown sat on the top of his head as he held his golden trident in his hand.

"Tell me. What brings you back to Atlantica Bobby Murasama?" King Triton asked, then turning to the four. "And who are they?"

"They are my friends sir. Sora, Shea, Donald, and Goofy. You see, I'm helping Donald and Goofy search for their king and I'm helping Sora find his friends. I've also heard that there are creatures attacking the ocean.

"Yeah! Those things are scary!" Alana told him.

"But luckily we're safe here in the palace and the guards Father sends to fight them off are helping." Attina added.

"By the way, do you know where Ariel is?" Arista asked.

"We did see her a little bit ago, while we were fighting off the monsters." Sora replied.

"I told her to go to the palace, but I don't see her anywhere." Bobby said.

"Well where ever she is I want her brought back. I can't afford for her to be harmed." Triton worriedly said.

"Don't worry sir, we'll bring her back!" Sora told him.

"You will?" Aquata said.

"Yep! And we can go find the Keyhole too." Shea said as Triton and his daughters gasped, Sora and Donald facepalmed, and Bobby gave Shea a look like he was ready to kill him. "Oops. I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Daddy, what did he mean by 'Keyhole'?" Adella asked.

"There's no such thing!" Triton exclaimed. "It doesn't exist!"

Bobby knew Triton was lying but didn't say anything to avoid further disturbance.

"(clears throat) Excuse Shea King Triton, he says some things that don't make sense. We're gonna go ahead and find Ariel and bring her here. But let us know if those monsters get too much for you." Bobby said.

"Hey I was telling the-" Shea was saying but his mouth was covered by Bobby's hand.

"Shut up Shea! I don't want Triton getting worried about the Keyhole!" Bobby whispered. "Don't say ANYTHING else that's gonna upset him even more. GOT IT?"

Shea nodded yes as Bobby took his hand off his mouth. Bobby bowed his head to Triton and the five swam out of the palace.

"Is there really no such thing as a 'Keyhole' Father?" Attina asked.

Triton didn't say anything but stared in the direction that Bobby and his group left and them lowered his head and sighed, then looked back.

=Undersea Gorge=

The five started their search for Ariel as the trio began to look around and call out her name while Bobby and Shea talked.

"Look I'm sorry I let it slip out!" Shea told Bobby, who was staring at him sterly with arms crossed.

"It's slip ups like that that can mess with the Order of the Worlds! Didn't your dad tell you about this?" Bobby scolded him.

"Yeah but you know I have a one track mind! It goes in one ear and out the other!" Shea said as he scratched the back of his head.

"(sighs) That is true. Well try not to let it happen again okay? Hey Sora! You guys find her yet?"

But there was no answer.

"Yo Sora! Where'd you go?" Shea called out.

The two began to look around for the trio until Bobby managed to see them along with Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian.

"Where'd you guys go?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry. I was showing them all of the things Flounder and I collected in my grotto." Ariel told him. "Do you guys wanna see?"

"Sure!" Shea replied.

"Don't see the harm in that. But you have to go to the palace afterwards, your dad said so." Bobby said.

"Alright."

Ariel led the five into her grotto once they moved the large boulder that guarded it. But when they got in, they found everything ruined. Ariel's treasures were scattered about. They also saw King Triton in the middle of the room, still holding his trident.

"Daddy...how could you?" Ariel sadly said.

She quickly swam away with Flounder following her.

"I left the palace to help find Ariel. I knew she would come here. I didn't mind her collecting these things as long as they made her happy. I saw one of those monsters come in here but I was too late to stop it." Tritan explained to Bobby.

He then turned to Sora.

"You happen to wield the Keyblade like Bobby, don't you?"

"Uh yeah.." Sora said as he held his Kingdom Key.

"I hope he told you about the rules of the worlds."

"Of course I told him Your Majesty." Bobby butted in. "You know about the Keyhole, don't you? That's why you told your daughters different. I can understand your concern for their safety but you can't just hide it!"

"I had to to keep them safe. I can't afford to lose them like I lost my wife." Triton told him as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Garwsh.." Goofy said.

"Believe me King Triton, I didn't come here with my friends to cause trouble! I'm here to STOP it. I can understand if you have doubts about me but don't let that get in the way of protecting your world!" Sora exclaimed.

"Whoa." Shea said in surprise.

Triton stayed silent for a bit after hearing Sora's words. He let out a sigh and gave them a smile, which made the heroes smile too.

"I'll help you find the Keyhole but I have to back to my daughters and make sure they're safe, and find Ariel as well. Thank you all for saving her. She reminds me too much of my lovely Athena." Triton lastly said as he swam out of the grotto with Sebastian.

"Man Sora, never seen you act like that before." Bobby said to him.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't let him think we were bad people." Sora replied. "But at least he's willing to help us find the Keyhole."

"Let's get back to the palace." Donald told the gang as they swam out of the grotto and made their way back into the courtyard.

Once there, they saw Triton's daughters swimming frantically out of the palace screaming.

"Girls! What's wrong? What happened?" Bobby asked.

"It's that evil sea witch! She's got Father's trident and plans on hurting him and Ariel!" Attina told him.

"Ursula never gives up does she? Even after she gets exiled from the palace?" Bobby said to himself as he clentched his fists. "Guys, let's hurry!"

The four followed Bobby into the palace with the sisters following behind. Once inside, they saw that the evil sea witch Ursula indeed had the trident and Ariel was by her father's side, who seemed injured.

"Stop right there Ursula!" Bobby demanded as he and the others arrived in time.

"Hmph. Sorry but I don't have time to play with kiddies like you." Ursula sinisterly laughed as she disappeared in dark smoke.

The others swam up to Triton and Ariel to check on Triton.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"It's..nothing." Triton replied as he held his chest. "She only hit me with my trident."

"Oh Daddy I'm so sorry! I should have never trusted her!" Ariel said as she started to cry.

"It's okay sweetheart."

"We have to get the trident back!" Bobby told Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they started to swim off.

"Wait!" Ariel said, stopping them. "Please let me go with you, I need to set things right. I have to stop Ursula!"

Sora nodded as he, Donald, Goofy, Bobby, and Ariel began to swim away.

"Let's go Shea!" Bobby called for him, but got annoyed when he saw that he was hitting on Triton's daughters.

"Are you sure you can get Daddy's trident back?" Adrina asked.

"I sure can! Just let me handle the hag and I can get it back." Shea modestly said as he flexed his arms.

"Ooo Shea, you're so strong!" Aquata admired.

"And handsome!" said the rest of the sisters.

"Oh please you're too kind-GAH!" Shea blurted out as Bobby grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

"We're here to stop the Heartless and find the Keyhole, NOT flirt with Triton's daughters!" Bobby told him as a vein appeared on his head.

"Alright alright!" Shea said as Bobby let go of his arm and our heroes followed Ariel out of the palace.

The gang had followed Ariel all the way to an area where a sunken ship layed on the ocean floor. Ariel showed them a boulder with an image of a skeletal fish.

"I've heard that Ursula's lair is somewhere beyond this rock." Ariel said.

"But how do we move it?" Sora pondered.

"Leave that to me." Bobby said as he drew his Bonding Friendship.

Holding his Keyblade, Bobby swung it with great velocity at the boulder. But nothing happened.

"What did that do?" Shea asked as the rock suddenly broke to pieces. "Oh."

A pathway was revealed once the boulder was gone.

"Looks like we can go through now." Goofy told everyone.

"Then let's go." Ariel added as the gang swam down the pathway which led them to a large open area where they saw a skeleton of a giant sea snake.

"That must be where Ursula's hiding." Bobby said as they continued on.

Suddenly Ursula appeared before them in black smoke.

"I knew you would come for the trident." Ursula angerly said as she glared at the heroes.

"Give us back the trident now Ursula or else!" Sora demanded.

"You pathetic fools, I rule the sea noW!" Ursula exclaimed, raising the trident as it flashed.

She then began to grow to emmense size.

"Eep." Shea said in fear.

"The sea and all its spoils BOW TO MY POWER!" Giant Ursula boomed as the heroes prepared for battle.

Ursula swung her trident at the gang but they were able to dodge it as Donald and Bobby both casted Thundara to stun her. Ariel and Goofy then charged at Ursula like a firing torpedo and hit her face. Shea and Sora took the chance to swing their Keyblades and managed to strike at her stomach.

"NOW I'M ANGRY! TIME TO TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT!" Ursula roared as she raised the trident once more and a thunderstorm rained down upon our heroes.

They tried to dodge it but with no luck as they were all hit by the thunder. Caught off guard, they were soon entangled by Ursula's tentacles.

"Damn it! I can't break free!" Sora exclaimed as he and the others tried to break free.

But the more they struggled, the tighter the squeeze Ursula gave them as she laughed manically.

"I can't afford for it to end here! I'm not about to give up!" Bobby exclaimed as he began to power up. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!"

Ursula's tentacle couldn't hold him once Bobby activated the Kaio-Ken x20. Once he was free, Bobby swam at super speed as he was able to use his Keyblade and hit all the tentacles, freeing the others.

"Whoa. Who knew it would work underwater?" Sora said.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Ursula exclaimed in shock.

"Ariel, Sora, you ready?" Bobby told her as he held out his hands.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Trust me on this!"

"Right behind you buddy!" Sora told Bobby as he grabbed one of Bobby's hands as Ariel grabbed the other.

Bobby began to spin around with Sora and Ariel still holding on to his hands.

"GO!" Bobby yelled as he let go of Sora and Ariel as the two were now coming at Ursula at hyper speed.

"NO!" She roared as Ursula tried to block with the trident, but was knocked out of her hands once Sora managed to use his Keyblade to do it.

Sora and Ariel managed to stop themselves from colliding with Ursula as they saw the trident flying up near the surface. But it managed to point itself at the giant sea witch as it electrocuted her. Covered in ash, Ursula let out a small cough before she exploded and was gone for good.

"You did it!" Donald happily exclaimed.

"Nice one guys!" Shea cheered.

Sora, Bobby, and Ariel only smiled and giggled.

The party managed to make it back to the palace with the trident, where King Triton and his daughters were waiting.

"Daddy I'm so sorry." Ariel said sadly.

"It's alright Ariel. You took responsiblity and managed to get the trident back. I'm proud of you." Triton replied as he smiled.

"King Triton, do you know where the Keyhole is? All we wanted to do when we came here was to seal it." Sora asked.

"I think I may know exactly where it's at." Bobby answered with his arms crossed.

"I know as well. Follow me. I'll be right back girls." Triton announced as he held his trident and led the gang out of the palace.

=Ariel's Grotto=

"We're here." Triton told them.

"It's here?" Goofy asked.

Bobby and Triton nodded as Triton swam up to a small hole that was shaped just like the trident. The trident began to shine as Triton let go of it as it floated near the hole, pointed the same way the hole is. Soon the Keyhole appeared in a large bubble before them. Sora, Bobby, and Shea pointed their Keyblades and with it, locked the Keyhole.

"Hopefully those Heartless will no longer threaten my people again." Triton said.

"Same here Your Majesty." Bobby added.

"We have to get going now." Sora announced.

"Do you have to?" Ariel asked.

"Don't worry, we'll come and see you again!" Shea told her.

"Then we'll look forward to your return!" Sebastian happily said.

"Good luck to you all." Triton lastly said as the five waved goodbye and disappeared in a beam of light.

Soon they were all back to their normal forms and all but Bobby where exhasted.

"Man! Swimming around so much has worn me out!" Sora said as he sat down in the cockpit.

"Just set the ship on auto-pilot so you guys can rest up." Bobby told him as he began to do squats.

"Aren't you exhasted too?" Goofy asked.

"And now that I think about it. How come your cyber-arm didn't rust up underwater?" Shea pointed out.

"The material used for it has a special waterproof coating to it." Bobby responded.

Donald went over to the computer and activated the auto-pilot as the trio began to yawn and went to their rooms as well as Shea. Once they went were gone, Bobby walked over to the window and stared out it and began to remember the gang's previous encounter with Riku.

"If allying yourself with Malificent is what you've chosen Riku then the time we meet, you better prepare yourself." Bobby said to himself as he clentched his fists.

Inside an airship, Cloud Strife stares out its window and sees a large massive crater sitting below. He changed his appearance since the coliseum as he isn't wearing the red cape and gauntlet but has the Buster Sword upon his back, no longer bandaged.

"You ready Cloud?" asked a voice.

Cloud turns around and sees his friends standing together. Tifa Lockhart, Barret Wallace, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, Red XIII (aka Nanaki), Cait Sith, and Cid Highwind.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Barret said as he readied his arm gun.

"Maybe we should wait for Bobby to arrive." Cait Sith pointed out in a Scottish accent.

"He'll show." Red XIII told him.

"Bobby's never the one to abandon his friends." Vincent added.

"Well it'll be his fault if he misses a good ass kicking." Cid grinned as he smoke his cigarette.

"If he doesn't show I'm taking his materia!" Yuffie blurted out.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Tifa concernly asked.

Cloud nodded and turned back to the window.

"I promised Zack I'd follow his dreams, same with Bobby. Once we defeat Sephiroth, it'll all be over."

End of Atlantica and Order 


	15. The Lifestream Planet and Dreams

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 15: The Lifestream Planet and Dreams

It was quiet in the Highwind as it sailed through the Lanes Between. Bobby was at the helm, Donald and Goofy were eyeing the computer, and Sora and Shea were just rocking in their chairs as they stared out the window.

"We're coming up to the next world!" Donald announced.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Uh it says here it's called 'The Lifestream Planet'." Goofy replied.

Bobby gripped the helm tightly once he heard.

"Donald, could you turn on the auto-pilot?" Bobby asked.

He did as Bobby said and turned on the auto-pilot as Bobby stood up and walked off into his room. Sora noticed this and followed him. When he got to Bobby's room, he saw that Bobby took out the SOLDIER Sword from the case. He took off the Wayfinder that was wrapped around the guard and wore it around his neck, then placed the sword on his back.

"Something up?" Sora asked him.

Bobby noticed Sora standing in the doorway. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath then exhaled.

"The next world we're coming up to..is where Cloud is from." Bobby replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And Sephiroth is from there too."

"Seriously?"

Bobby nodded and began to walk out of his room with Sora.

"Sephiroth was once a great hero in SOLDIER to the people of Midgar. My friend and I looked up to him. But once things got hectick, Sephiroth changed. He began to fall into Darkness and eventually wanted to destroy the world, all for his 'mother' JENOVA."

"JENOVA?" Goofy asked.

"Wait you told me about JENOVA." Shea said. "You said it was some freaky alien that came from outer space and one scientist mistook it as some ancient being?"

"Yep." Bobby spoke. "She was also the cause of why some of the members of SOLDIER to be injected with her cells. But Sephiroth was special. He was born from what Shinra dubbed the 'Jenova Project'. Two others were also born from this project."

"Whoa." Sora said in shock.

"It gets worse. An experiment called the 'Jenova Reunion Theory' was started soon after the Nibelheim Incident and Cloud and my friend was used. For that, the two were infected with Jenova herself. At the time Cloud was a 'failure' and got put in a vegetative state." Bobby continued.

"What about your friend?" Donald asked.

"He was a failure too but it didn't affect him like Cloud. By the time Cloud was out of the state he was in, my bud died protecting us. I knew all of this because I went to rescue them."

"Garwsh.." Goofy solemly said.

"What was your friend's name anyway?" Sora asked. "You never said his name not once since you've been mentioning him."

"Zack Fair." Bobby replied as he looked at the computer as it showed their arrival to the Lifestream Planet. "You guys ready?"

"We're ready!" The four answered.

Bobby smiled and pressing the Disembark button on the keyboard, the gang was beamed down to the surface.

=Northern Crater=

The party soon found themselves inside a deep crater as green streams of energy were flowing around them.

"What is this?" Sora asked, feeling the energy stream.

"That's the Lifestream Sora." said a familiar voice.

Sora turned around and realized that it was Cloud as a group of people stood behind him.

"Cloud!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed.

Sora also noticed Cid and Yuffie, but they looked different when he first met them in Traverse Town.

"Cid, Yuffie. How'd you guys get here from Traverse Town?" Sora asked them.

"Huh? Traverse Town?" A confused Yuffie said.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Cid asked Sora. "We've never heard of a place like that."

"Huh?" Sora said. "Hey Bobby, what's with Yuffie and Cid? They're acting pretty weird."

"That's because although they look like and have the same names as the Cid and Yuffie you met, these two are in fact completely different people." Bobby explained.

"You mean that there can be someone in one world that can is exactly like the other in a different world but live completely different lives?" Shea asked.

"Yep. I probably should have told you guys this earlier. Sorry."

"So there's another me and Yuffie out there huh? Would be nice to meet them." Cid said as he puffed from his cigarette.

"Guys, I want you all to meet Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi, Barret Wallace, Nanaki, Cait Sith, Tifa Lockhart, Vincent Valentine. Gang, these are my friends Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shea." Bobby began the introductions.

"Cloud told us about your friends." Cait told him. "Nice to meet you all!"

"So Sora, did you have any luck finding your friends?" Cloud asked.

"Well I found Riku but...he's different." Sora sadly said.

"What do you mean?" Nanaki asked.

"Riku's working for an old enemy of mine, Malificent. I don't what she's doing to him, but Riku's become a different person. I'm worried about him." Bobby replied.

"I'm sure it's just nothing." Barret said.

"Believe me Barret, it's not nothing."

"Whatever it is, you'll find a way to get Riku back to normal." Vincent encouraged Bobby.

"Thanks Vince. So Cloud, you find Sephiroth?"

"In fact he appeared shortly after you guys left the coliseum. Let's move on and I'll explain on the way."

Cloud began to explain to the five about what happened as the group made their way deeper into the crater.

"It turns out Sephiroth didn't leave here just for us to chase him, but he wanted to give us a reason to get stronger and beat him." Cloud finished as the party finally arrived at what looks like a red and white core.

"But why would Sephiroth do that? If he wanted to kill you two after killing Aerith, then why didn't he?" Shea asked.

"That's a good question Shea. I actually thought of that myself after he fled." Bobby replied.

Just then, a sinister laughter echoed around the group.

"Wha-what was that?" Sora frightfully asked.

"I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to rule this planet." said a voice.

Soon out of the darkness came a man donning all black clothing. The clothing consisted of a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and clothing. The top of his coat showed his chest, but covered by two crossing leather straps. He also had long, silver hair with bangs parted and both sides of his face, and had green cat-like eyes.

"So Cloud, Bobby. Have you two gained the strength to defeat me?" The man darkly chuckled.

"We have Sephiroth." Bobby replied.

"But that's not the only thing we gained." Cloud added.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sephiroth asked.

"We have our friends with us!" The two exclaimed.

"That's right! As long as Cloud and Bobby fights," Barret said.

"Then we fight too." Tifa finished.

Hearing this, Sephiroth only laughed.

"What's so funny?" Vincent asked.

"Friendship. It means nothing to me. Gods don't need friends." Sephiroth coldly said.

"You're wrong!" Shea exclaimed. "Friendship isn't nothing! It's what makes a person stronger and gives them a reason to fight!"

"Well then if I were to kill your friends, would you still fight?" Sephiroth said as he drew his Masamune sword and held it over his left shoulder, having the blade curing downward.

"It doesn't work that way. You treat friendship as something that can be picked up and thrown away like trash but you're way off!" Bobby told him. "There's no way you'll kill another one of my friends. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we're ending it all! Right here, right now!" Cloud exclaimed as he drew the Buster Sword and held it infront of him.

"And we're gonna help!" Sora added as he, Donald, Goofy, Shea, and Cloud's party readied their weapons too.

"Very well, I shall purge this planet of you traitors then send it to the stars!" Sephiroth spoke again as a black wing emerged from the right side of his back.

Bobby began to clentch his fists as he stared at Sephiroth and began to remember back to when he and Zack were making their way back to Midgar so Zack could see Aeirth again. Zack was carrying a comatose Cloud over his back as Bobby walked with him. He stared at the ground the whole time walking in angered confusion. Soon Bobby stopped and continued to stare downward. Zack noticed this and turned to his friend.

"What's wrong bud?" Zack asked.

"I don't understand.." Bobby softly said.

"Huh?"

"I don't understand why Sephiroth did that to Nibelhiem!" Bobby shouted. "He was well known and respected by everyone and suddenly he turns on all of us and sets the town on fire!"

He then fell to his knees and began to punch the ground.

"Why? Why? WHY?"

Just as he was about to punch again, someone grabbed Bobby's arm and he looked up to see it was Zack.

"You can't keep letting this eat at you." He told Bobby as he let go of his arm.

Zack moved back as Bobby stood back up.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I looked up to Sephiroth as someone to help me in my training. But I was wrong." Bobby sadly said.

"Hey you're not the only one who looked up to him." Zack reminded him. "I know it's hard to accept what happened but you have to let it go. If you keep worrying about this too much, it's gonna consume you."

Bobby lifted his head up as Zack walked over to Cloud, who was leaning on a boulder, and held him over his back again. Zack walked back to Bobby.

"Tell you what, once after we meet up with Aerith we'll find Sephiroth and take him down together!" He told Bobby as he held out his hand.

Bobby stared at Zack's hand for a brief moment, then smiled at Zack and nodded.

"It's a promise!" Bobby said as he shook Zack's hand.

"We'll do it together!" Zack said as it turned into an echo and we are taken back to the present time where Bobby now stares at Sephiroth with great hate.

"Zack and I.." Bobby began as he reached for the SOLDIER Sword on his back. "We made a promise that together we'd stop you no matter what! He might not be here in person but he's with me, IN MY HEART!"

He held the sword the same way Cloud was holding his. Soon the ground began to shake around everyone as Bobby's hair began to rise and flow back and forth.

"Angeal and Zack had taught me a lot when I first came here. I learned that a hero fights to protect what matters, and with honor and determination, I won't back down, I won't run away, I will NEVER stop fighting until people like you ANSWER TO WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

And with his speech, Bobby let out a mighty yell and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Everyone but the trio were shocked to see this.

"Dude! When'd you learn to do that?" Shea exclaimed in awe.

"Now that's what I call a light show." Cid said.

Sephiroth stared at Bobby in shock and was spellbound by the golden aura that surround Bobby as well as the golden hair and emerald eyes.

"That power. Tell me how you obtained it so that I can use it for myself." Sephiroth asked.

Bobby didn't say anything but instead fired a ki blast from his hand at Sephiroth as he quickly cut it with his katana.

"Whoa. Never seen Bobby this serious before." Barret said in surprise of Bobby's demeanor.

"The only times I've ever seen Bobby get like this is when...actually this is new for me too." Shea added.

"Don't want to sound harsh but let's stop talking and start fighting." Vincent said.

"Same here. Get ready Sephiroth!" Cloud added as he dashed at Sephiroth.

Cloud swung his sword at Sephiroth but he quickly blocked it with his Masamune.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? You're still a hopeless trainwreck, pretending to be someone you're not!" Sephiroth taunted Cloud.

Cloud kicked Sephiroth's stomach which caught him off guard as Bobby rushed in and sucker-punched him.

"No. Not anymore, from now on I live and fight as myself and honor Zack's dream." Cloud told Sephiroth as he swung the Buster Sword down and activated his Meteor-Rain Limit.

Small meteorites came raining down towards him so Sephiroth swung his blade only once as every one of them were destroyed. This gave Vincent and Barret a chance to charge at him with their guns ablaze while Yuffie and Shea tossed their weapons at Sephiroth. He was able to dodge all the bullets and deflected the weapons right back at Shea and Yuffie and got hit on impact.

"Ow! Now you're pissing me off!" Yuffie fumed.

"Exactly how I feel!" Shea added.

Cid Jumped at Sephiroth as Tifa unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks as Goofy came in with his Goofy Rocket and Donald casting Fira. However, they had no luck with their assault as Sephiroth used his Octaslash Limit where he unleashed a sequence of eight swift slashes from his katana and they all took the blows.

"Damn! Looks like we're not strong enough." Cid groaned as he used his Venus Gospel to keep himself up.

Sephiroth then proceeded to once again use Octaslash on Yuffie, Shea, Vincent, and Barret who all quickly fell.

"Cheat! You can't use the same attack twice!" Shea exclaimed. "I call bullshit!"

"There's...nothing we can do about it kid." Vincent told Shea as he held his right arm in pain.

Soon Sora, Bobby, and Cloud were left to fight.

"Only three of you left. Soon to be two!" Sephiroth said as he dove down at Sora, but Bobby was there to block his katana with his cyber-arm.

"If you think I'll let you hurt Sora, you're sadly mistaken!" Bobby spoke as he gut punched Sephiroth and sent him flying into the core.

He then held out his cyber-arm and pointed it at Sephiroth as it changed into a cannon.

"Whoa!" Sora said in awe.

Blue sparks of energy began to surge around the arm cannon.

"CYBER CANNON FIRE!" Bobby shouted as a grand blue beam was shot out of the cyber-arm.

Sephiroth saw the blast and put Masamune in front of him so he could defend against it but to no avail did it aid him as the beam was too strong and it engulfed Sephiroth. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Alright! Bobby did it!" Yuffie happily exclaimed.

"That's Bob for ya!" Shea added.

"So Sephiroth's gone right?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid not Sora." Nanaki replied.

Suddenly, the core started to get brighter and brighter and soon everyone was blinded by the light and when they opened their eyes, they found themselves at an area where they saw mass amounts of the Lifestream surrounding them and were standing on a large black platform.

"Where are we?" Goofy asked.

"We must be in the core." Bobby answered.

"Huh?" The trio exclaimed.

"Sephiroth's not done yet." Cloud said as he tightly held the Buster Sword.

Everyone looked ahead of them and saw Sephiroth appear out of the darkness, donning a new attire [KH2 appearance] as he not only still had his black wing from before, but two more appeared from under his coat and was still holding his Masamune.

"Hahahaha! He's got crotch wings!" Shea bursted out laughing.

"Unless you wanna be made a shish-kabob out of Sephiroth's sword, I suggest NOT pissing him off." Cid warned him.

"Oh right. Hehe, sorry."

"Nothing's really different about you Sephiroth other than the clothing." Bobby said.

"Hmph." Sephiroth replied as he swung his sword and multiple beams were shot out and came at the party.

"Move!" Cloud yelled to everyone.

However, mostly all but Sora, Shea, Bobby, and Cloud were hit by the beams and were taken down quickly.

"Guys!" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't concern yourselves for those weaklings." Sephiroth coldly told him.

"Our friends aren't weak! They're just as strong as we are!" Shea exclaimed.

"Spare me the pathetic lectures." Sephiroth said.

He charged at the four as Sora and Shea were ready to make their move when Bobby and Cloud stood in front of the two and used their swords to block Sephiroth's.

"Guys! What're you doing?" Sora asked them.

"Sorry Sora, but this is a fight that only we can finish!" Cloud told him. "Just make sure the others are okay!"

"But.."

"Cloud's right. This is their fight, so let's go heal the others." Shea said to Sora as the two hurried over to the gang.

The two managed to heal the others as they all watched the ex-SOLDIERs battle against the former hero.

"Sure we shouldn't help them?" Barret asked.

"No. This is something Cloud and Bobby have to do themselves." Tifa replied.

The three collided strike after strike. Bobby roundhouse kicked Sephiroth as Cloud casted Firaga to send him flying back.

"Masenko!" Bobby exclaimed as he fired the gold beam right at Sephiroth.

He used Masamune to defend against the blast but Cloud came rushing at Sephiroth as his Buster Sword began to shine brightly.

"What?" Sephiroth exclaimed.

"THIS ENDS HERE!" Cloud yelled as he unleashed his most powerful Limit, the Omnislash.

With this mighty attack, Cloud attacked Sephiroth 15 times, making each and every strike more powerful than the last.

"I...won't go down!" Sephiroth said as he held his chest in pain from Cloud's attack.

"For Aerith, and for Zack!" Cloud exclaimed as he charged once more at Sephiroth, ready to swing his sword.

"I don't think so!" Sephiroth shouted as he did the same as Cloud.

As the two were charging at each other, they both were surrounded in different auras with Cloud's being light and Sephiroth's being darkness. Everyone saw the two swing their swords but once again they were suddenly blinded by a powerful light.

"Cloud!" Bobby and Sora called out, still blind.

Once the light dispersed, Cloud and Sephiroth were gone.

"What the? Where'd they go?" Barret exclaimed.

"Aw I wanted to see if Cloud won!" Yuffie pouted.

"What a gip!" Shea added.

The trio and Bobby only stood there in silence as they eyed where Cloud and Sephiroth last were. Bobby reverted back to his normal form and sheathed the SOLDIER Sword on his back.

"Could someone tell me what the fuck happened?" Cid demanded.

"Cloud and Sephiroth went to finish their fight somewhere else. Who knows which one will win." Bobby replied.

"I hope Cloud will be alright." Goofy worriedly said.

"He will be. I just know it." Sora said as he stared up to the sky.

"Let's get out of here!" Donald told everyone.

"Leave that to me." Bobby said as he summoned his Bonding Friendship and pointed it infront of him, summoning a portal.

The gang were amazed by this.

"How'd you do that?" Cait Sith asked.

"It's how I was able to travel from world to world. It's a special portal created purely of light. It should take us back outside the Northern Crater." Bobby said as he walked towards the portal, with Tifa and the others following suit.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were a little suspicious of it as they moved closer and inspected it.

"Is it safe to go through?" Sora asked.

"Of course it is! How else was I able to go to Agrabah?" Shea reassured him as he casually walked through with his hands in his pockets as the trio finally stepped through as the portal closed.

The gang soon found themselves aboard the airship Highwind as it was flying high above the Northern Crater.

"Whoa! This ship is so cool!" Sora exclaimed in awe as everyone was out on the deck.

"My beauty the Highwind." Cid told Sora.

"So now what? Cloud and Sephiroth are gone, the Planet's safe. What else is there to do?" Yuffie asked.

"Find the Keyhole and seal it." Bobby answered. "It'll keep the Heartless from reaching this world's heart."

"Well there hasn't been any Heartless since you were last here but I don't see the harm in finding it." Vincent said.

"The only problem is we don't know WHERE it is." Goofy pointed out.

Bobby took off Zack's Wayfinder and began to stare at it in thought. He then had an idea of where the Keyhole might be.

"We need to go to the Forgotten Capital." Bobby said to Cid.

"There? You're the boss. You heard him!" Cid spoke to the pilot.

And with that, the Highwind soared off to the Forgotten Capital.

=Forgotten Capital: Lake=

"So why are we here again?" Barret asked as everyone was gathered at the lake, where Aerith's body was layed to rest.

Bobby then got to his knees and began to pray just as Aerith was before she died. And with that, the Lifestream began to flow out of the lake, surpising everyone.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked.

Sora held out his hand and touched the Lifestream as he felt it and suddenly saw Riku and Kairi before him, both smiling at him. Once they disappeared Sora began to feel sad, remembering his last meeting with Riku in Monstro. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to the left but nobody was there, which spooked him a little. But Bobby saw who it was. He saw Zack walk right past everyone as he walked into the lake. His back facing the gang, he raised his hand high in the air, holding what looked like a green Materia. The materia in his hand flashed and the Lifestream that flowed out began to rise up dramatically as it joined together to form a Keyhole.

"What just happened?" Shea asked, confused.

Tifa and Bobby both stared out in the lake and saw Aerith and Zack facing them both with smiles on their faces. Zack then tossed the materia at Bobby, who caught it and stared at it and then looked back at the lake only to see that the two were gone. He tightly held it in his hand and placed it in his pocket.

"Let's do what we came here for." Bobby said as he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the Keyhole.

Sora and Shea did the same and together, the three locked the Keyhole as the Lifestream made its way back into the lake.

"Looks like things will be safer now." Nanaki spoke.

"Which means we have to go guys." Bobby said.

"Take care." Barret told him.

"Bye!" Donald waved as he and the others started to walk off to their ship.

"Bobby?" Tifa called out to him.

He turned and saw Tifa run up to him.

"What is it?" Bobby asked her.

"You saw them, didn't you? Zack and Aerith?" Tifa replied.

Bobby nodded and pulled out the Materia Zack gave him and showed it to her.

"I see. Looks like it's special. Take care of it."

"I will. Take care Tifa."

The two gave each other a hug as Bobby waved goodbye and dashed off into the sky as Barret and the others came up from behind.

"He's gone?" Yuffie asked.

"Looks like it." Cid said as he took another puff from his cigarette as they all saw the Kingdom appearing over the trees and blasted off into the sky.

The ship made its way through the Lanes Between as the party began to relax after their intense battle. The ship was on auto-pilot as the gang were able to do as they please. Donald and Goofy were chatting as Shea dozed off on the couch with a snot bubble appeared on his nose and he drooled. Sora however got concerned with Bobby when he went straight to his room after they left. He approached the bedroom door and knocked.

"Come on it." Bobby said through the door.

Sora opened the door and saw Bobby laying on his bed as he held up the Materia and stared at it.

"You okay? You seemed a little down after we left." Sora said.

Bobby got up from his bed and tossed the Materia at Sora as he caught it.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"It's Materia. It's how Cloud and the others use it for magic and other things." Bobby replied.

"Oh cool. So where'd this come from anyway?"

Bobby held out his hand as Sora tossed it back.

"Let's just say a friend gave it to me. I just know this'll help us out." Bobby told Sora. "We should take this time to rest until we reach the next world."

Sora nodded and walked out of the room as Bobby stared at his Materia again.

'I'll use this well Zack. Thank you.' He thought as he placed it back in his pocket and layed on his bed and went to sleep.

In dark town far off from the heroes' location, we see a man close to Bobby's age walked through the streets as he wore a black cloak over his blackish blue military suit with a gun holstered on his left hip. He stopped once he reached the town square and heard his phone go off. He reached into his left pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Sorry to bother you. Wanted to know how you were doing so far." said a man's voice.

"Don't mind at all. I've arrived in a place called Halloween Town. Looks pretty quiet so far. The Star Shard you got made for me worked real well."

"I see. So, is Bobby there?"

"No he's not. I haven't been able to contact him since he started travelling with Donald and Goofy. I think there's a boy named Sora with him too."

"Hmm. Well I better go, don't want to keep you from your objective."

"Thanks. And Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with finding Jill, I believe she's still alive too."

"Thanks James. It means a lot."

"No problem."

James hanged up his phone as he then put it back in his pocket and took down the hood, revealing his short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He stared at the moon and let out a sigh.

'Hope you're doing okay old friend.' He thought to himself as he pulled up his hood and ran down the streets out of the town.

End of The Lifestream Planet and Dreams 


	16. Halloween Town and Workings of the Heart

A Journey Across the Stars

Chapter 16: Halloween Town and Workings of the Heart

The five had arrived at their next world where their attire had changed. Sora had become a vampire and had a pumpkin-like mask over the left side of his face and small bat-like wings on his back. Donald became a mummy, Goofy a Frankenstein-like monster, Shea also became a vampire but his outfit was different. He had a black sleeveless jacket over a black shirt and had dark red pants with a sword sheath wrapped at the waist placed on his right hip and dark red shoes as well, and Bobby's form was that of a zombie which included the pale skin and tattered clothes, as well as the left side of his brain being shown. Shea couldn't help but poke at Bobby's brain once he saw it.

"Stop that." Bobby told him, annoyed.

"But it's fun!" Shea said.

Bobby then took his right arm off and slapped across Shea's face, which made him stop, and then put it back into place.

"Come on, let's go check out the rest of this place." He told everyone as they walked down the road to Halloween Town.

The five had arrived in the town square when suddenly ghost-like Heartless appeared before them, so they quickly drew their weapons. However, the Heartless didn't attack them.

"Well that's odd." Sora said as he and the others put away their weapons.

Just then, a oddly shaped man appeared holding a horn.

"And now, allow me to introduce the Master of Terror! The King of Nightmares! Jack Skellington!" He said as then all the Heartless got in two separate lines and pointed to a skeleton figure rising from the fountain and gave a pose. "Bravo Jack bravo! That was perfectly executed! Not only that, but those ghosts are a sure hit for this year's Halloween celebration!"

"Why thank you Mayor." Jack replied as he stepped down from the fountain, revealing his massive height. "But the problem is their movement isn't scary enough. I want them to strike fear into people! I'll go see Dr. Finkelstein and find out how to improve this."

Jack began to walk off towards the town's observatory as the Mayor ran off to finish with preparations.

"Hmm. Let's follow Jack." Bobby said as he led the four towards the observatory.

"I think the problem is that the guidance system got damaged in the explosion from earlier." Jack said to Dr. Finkelstein.

"Nonsense Jack! My devices are always perfect." replied the scientist in the white uniform sitting in a wheelchair.

Jack then began to think as he scratched his head.

"I've got it!" He realized. "The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, can we add a heart to the device we've been using?"

"Of course, a heart's not that complicated. Let's get to work shall we?"

Jack then walked over to a large book sitting on a table and began to read from it.

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock..."

Finkelstein then took out an actual heart that was in a container and set it on the steel tray where a motionless Search Ghost layed. He then looked at it and noticed it was locked.

"We need the key to this first!" Finkelstein told Jack.

The two began to search for a key to unlock it.

"I know I have it around here somewhere.."

"Looks like they could use some help." Sora said as he drew his Kingdom Key.

"Sora, you're really gonna unlock it for them?" Bobby asked.

"Why not? If they really succeed, then all we have to do is find the Keyhole. Besides I want to see the Heartless dance, don't you?"

"That'd be a lot of fun. Hell I'd even dance with them!" Shea added.

"To be honest," Bobby admitted, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Using his Keyblade, Sora unlocked the container.

"Thank you for the help uh..." Jack began to say.

"Sora."

"Well done Sora! How would you and your friends like to be apart this year's Halloween festival? We've already got someone else helping out."

"We wouldn't mind but if I may ask Jack, what's up with the Heartless appearing in town?" Bobby asked.

"Well they came into town just recently. What's so frustrating is that they won't dance with me! So the doctor and I are hoping to improve the guidance system. Okay Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse, Emotion."

"Terror." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Fear, Hope, and Despair. Mix them all together and you have a bona-fide heart!"

"Now to flip the switch."

The doctor pulled the lever as electricity began to flow into the Heartless as it slowly began to rise.

"It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!" Shea began laughing like a madman.

However, the Heartless fell back on the table.

"Aw..."

"Looks like a no go." Sora told Jack and Dr. Finkelstein.

"I had a feeling this might happen. Luckily the young man that came by earlier offered to help with our project. He should be around town somewhere." Dr. Finkelstein said to Jack.

"I'll go see if he's having any trouble. Would you guys like to come along?" Jack asked the party.

"Sure!" Sora replied.

As they began to walk out of the observatory, the gang noticed the Mayor looked upset.

"Jack! The Heartless are out of control! We've got no luck stopping them!"

"Perhaps the experiment might have triggered this. Don't fret Mayor, we'll figure this out." Jack reassured him.

Our heroes fought threw the Heartless as they made their way to a graveyard. There, they noticed a human ragdoll talking with a cloaked figure.

"Oh Sally!" Jack waved as the gang approached the two.

"Hello Jack." Sally greeted.

"Who's your friend?" Shea asked, pointing to the cloaked figure.

The figure turned and revealed his face which had skeleton-like camoflauge on and was holding a hand-sized scythe.

"AH! It's the Grim Reaper!" Shea cried as he, Sora, Donald, and Goofy freaked out and huddled together, holding their weapons in front of them.

"Mystery? Is that you?" Bobby asked as he eyed the figure.

"Hey Bobby. Long time no see."

"That's Mystery?" Shea asked. "Hey dude!"

"Hey Shea." Mystery sighed. "So guys, what brings you to Halloween Town?"

"They're gonna help with the celebration too." Jack informed him.

"I see. I just talked with Sally and she gave me this."

Mystery was holding a small plant that was known as the Forget-Me-Not and handed it to Jack.

"Jack, I've been thinking about this and I'm getting worried. Isn't there anything else to do? You've got more time to think." Sally worriedly said.

"Don't worry Sally. Once our experiment is a success, the Heartless will finally dance just like I envisioned it! You'll love it!" Jack told her.

Jack and Sally began to walk off back to Dr. Finkelstein's as Sora and the others stayed.

"Nice to meet you Mystery, I'm Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Goofy's the name!"

"Nice to meet you guys as well. Mystery's not my real name, but more of a codename."

"Codename?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. I work for a special military force and it's agents require codenames. My real name's James Armstrong. But if you don't mind, I'd prefer if you called me Mystery okay?" Mystery replied.

"Sure. Come on, let's head back to the observatory." Sora said as he, Donald, and Goofy started to walk off.

"So Bobby, any luck finding your friends?" Mystery asked.

"No. But I have a feeling I know where Ven's heart is." Bobby replied.

"Really? Where?" Shea asked.

Bobby only looked at Sora as the trio were still making their way out of the Graveyard. Shea and Mystery's eyes went wide as they suddenly realized it.

"His heart...is inside Sora?" Mystery asked Bobby.

"How does that work?" A confused Shea asked.

"I don't know how but I felt a familiar presence coming from him that I knew was Ven's." Bobby told them.

"So have you told Sora yet?" Mystery asked.

"I...haven't. I'm not sure if I should."

"Don't worry dude." Shea said to Bobby as he patted his back. "You'll find the right time to tell him if ya need to!"

"I guess so. Let's head back."

The three friends hurried after Sora and the others while unknownst to them, a tombstone coffin slowly began to open as laughter can be heard.

=Observatory=

"Yes this is it!" Dr. Finkelstein said, holding the Forget-Me-Not. "Luckily I had already gotten the Surprise needed to finish the heart from the Mayor."

The doctor managed to add the last two ingredients to the heart as it was now complete.

"Now it's sure to work!"

Finkelstein, holding the heart in his hands, moved his wheelchair back to the machine until suddenly a small boy popped out from the table and tripped him as the heart flew out of his hands and landed into the hands of two other children as they laughed and ran off.

"Curse those hooligans!" Dr. Finkelstein yelled as Sally helped the doctor back into his chair.

"Let's go!" Jack said as he and the gang ran outside.

They made their way back into the town square but the three kids were gone.

"Who were they?" Bobby asked.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They're the most troublesome trickesters in Halloween Town. And they also happen to work for Oogie Boogie." Jack replied.

"O-Oogie B-B-Boogie? You mean the Boogeyman?" Shea whimpered.

"The very same Shea."

"I-I-I'd like to stay and help the doctor!"

Shea started to run back to the observatory but only his legs moved, and he was floating in middair. Turns out Mystery grabbed his shirt collar and held him up.

"No chickening out Shea. We've got to get that heart back." Mystery told Shea as he sighed.

"Where could they have gone?" Donald wondered.

Jack began to rub his chin until an idea popped in his head.

"I know exactly where they've gone! To Oogie's Manor on the outskirts of town!" He announced to the gang.

"Let's get that heart back!" Sora added as Jack and the gang hurried off.

They managed to make their way through the Graveyard and arrived at Curly Hill, where Heartless awaited them.

"Seems like we gotta deal with them before we move on to Oogie." Bobby said as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Yeah so let's go!" Shea exclaimed as he accidentally knocked Bobby's right arm off that held his Keyblade as Bobby stared down at it, annoyed. "Whoops, sorry Bob."

Shea picked up Bobby's arm and put it back into place, only to have Bobby take it right back off to slap Shea's face and place it back.

"I deserved that."

"Here we go!" Jack announced as the Wight Knight and Gargoyle Heartless leaped at our heroes.

Goofy took his shield and began to use his Goofy Tornado while Mystery took his Hand Scythe and slashed at the Heartless. Once they were gone, more of them showed up as Bobby casted Magnega and drew all the Heartless together as Sora casted Aero and took care of them.

"That gate over there leads to Oogie's Manor!" Jack told the party as they burst through the gate and hurried on.

The party had now found themselves in the location of Oogie's Manor, where it stood high and tall beneath the moonlight.

"We'll cross this bridge and get to the highest point of the manor and that's where Oogie Boogie will be." Bobby informed everyone.

"Actually Bobby he'll be in the basement of his mansion." Jack told him. "I clashed with him in the past as well so I know where he'll be."

"Okay then, the mansion's basement it is!" Sora announced as he ran across the bridge with the others following him.

They reached the mansion's doors and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Looks like we can't get in through here." Mystery said.

"But there is another way to get to him." Jack spoke.

Jack then jumped off the porch which spooked the gang as they ran to see why he jumped. They looked down and noticed a pathway that was under the mansion. Jack waved at the others, signaling them to come down.

"He wants us to jump? Is he crazy?" Shea complained.

"Shea, it's only six feet." Mystery told him as he went ahead and jumped down.

"Mystery's right, besides I've jumped from higher." Bobby added as he followed.

Soon Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped too as they landed safely. Shea however, still didn't jump.

"Come on Shea! Stop being a chicken!" Sora shouted.

"I'm not a chicken, you're a turkey!" Shea replied, which confused the others.

"What did he just say?" Bobby asked, confused.

"I don't know why but that sounded funny just now." Mystery said to himself.

"Just come down Shea!"

"Okay okay, don't rush me B!" Shea answered.

He slowly got on the ledge and bent down and was preparing to jump.

"Ugh at this rate I could find Kairi by now!" Sora complained.

"I got it." Bobby said as he fired a small ki blast from his finger as it right near Shea's feet.

"Gah!" Shea cried out as he stumbled and fell down near the gang right on his face and then got up. "Oh dude, not cool!"

"Sorry but you were taking forever."

"I take it this is it?" Mystery asked Jack as everyone stared at a large green door with Oogie's face on it.

"Yep. We head through here and we'll deal with Oogie." Jack replied.

"Let's go!" Sora announced as he summoned his Keyblade and kicked the door open as he ran inside, with the others following him.

The gang soon found themselves in a large room that looked like huge casino, and across from them was a large sack man holding Dr. Finkelstein's heart.

"Give me back the heart Oogie!" Jack demanded.

"You want the heart do ya? Well then, come on over and take it from me!" He laughed as he swallowed the heart whole.

"Uh why did he do that?" Shea asked.

"Now let's see if I can get their attention! Oh Heartless!"

"Oh."

Luck wasn't on Oogie's side as only two Gargoyle Heartless responded to him.

"This is it? NOBODY DISRESPECTS ME! NOBODY!" Oogie boomed as all of a sudden his lair came to life.

A small explosion happened under our heroes' feet as they were forced to jump down onto the large roulette wheel.

"Time to roll the die!" Oogie laughed as he threw large flaming die onto the wheel.

"Move!" Bobby shouted as everyone avoided the die as they fell to the ground and let out a small explosion.

"They're bombs disguised as die. Not bad." Mystery said.

Oogie threw more die again as these were normal die and they rolled 1, for which a giant buzzsaw appeared and began to spin towards the heroes.

"Yikes!" Donald exclaimed as he managed to avoid the buzzsaw.

Suddenly it was spinning right towards Mystery.

"Mystery look out!" Sora shouted.

Mystery readied himself as the buzzsaw came closer and closer to him.

"That's it, come to Mystery." He said, smirking.

Soon the saw came close enough for him to put his hands on both sides of it and was able to keep it from cutting him.

"Whoa!" Donald and Goofy said in surprise.

"Hey Oogie, I think this is yours!" Mystery said as he was able to toss the buzzsaw at Oogie.

He saw it coming towards him as he quicked jumped out of the way of the blade.

"Why you miserable brat, I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!" Oogie angerly said as he had the Gargoyle Heartless attack Mystery.

The Gargoyles charged at Mystery. Sora saw this and hurried to aid him but Mystery put his hand out to him, signalling him to stay back. He was concerned, but Sora stood by. Just as the two Heartless were about to strike, Mystery pulled out a small military knife and was able to cut them down with just one slash as he held the knife backhanded. Seeing this brought awe to gang but Bobby and Shea.

"The only one who gets lucky is me!" Oogie Boogie fumed as he tossed more Dice Bombs at the gang but Mystery was able to pull out a Beretta 93R and used it to shoot at the die causing them to explode in Oogie's face. "*cough* *cough* Now you're making me mad!"

"Keep an eye on your enemy why don't you!" Mystery shouted as he tossed his knife at Oogie as it was able to cut his left arm, causing small insects to pour out.

Once the smoke cleared from Oogie's face, he saw all the bugs pour out of him as he began to cry out as he slowly back to shrink until finally all the bugs were gone, leaving in empty sack behind. Finkelstein's heart then fell down near their feet as Bobby picked up the heart.

"So the heart was a failure after all." Jack said as everyone eyed the heart.

"Gawrsh Mystery, how did you learn how to do that?" Goofy asked.

"My father served in the Air Force and learned some stuff from him. And with the special forces group I work for, I learned a lot more from them." Mystery replied as he holstered his Beretta and put his knife in his pocket. "We should get that heart back to Dr. Finkelstein."

"Right." Bobby spoke as his arms suddenly fell off, which brought annoyance to him. "The sooner we leave this world, the better."

Sora picked up the heart and gave it to Jack as Donald and Goofy picked up Bobby's arms and placed them back into their sockets.

"Thanks."

The gang managed to make their way out of Oogie's Lair and back onto the bridge as they were about to leave when suddenly everything began to shake.

"What is this, an e-e-earthquake?" Sora asked as his voice vibrated.

Just then Lock, Shock, and Barrel were seen running by them screaming. Soon everything stopped shaking as the gang then heard moaning. After the smoke cleared around the mansion, it was revealed that Oogie Boogie had fused with his mansion!

"Whoa! How'd he get so big?" Sora exclaimed.

"It's those black orbs." Mystery said as he pointed at seven Shadow Globs scattered all over the manor.

"Those orbs must be brimming with the power of darkness, which is why Oogie's like this." Bobby stated.

"So we just gotta destroy the globs and Oogie will be offically down for the count right?" Shea asked.

"Right! So let's go!" Jack replied.

Bobby, Shea, Sora, Donald, and Goofy started to float which surprised Jack and Mystery but took no notice as they were carried over to the ground near the manor as they readied themselves.

"Here we go!" Bobby shouted as the seven charged onward. "We'll split up and take down the Shadow Globs!"

Everyone did as Bobby said as they seperated and went after the orbs. However, Gargoyle Heartless appeared to block their way but they didn't let it bother them as they cut them down as well. Soon they each found an orb and were able to destroy them all as they regrouped back on the ground. They then watched as Oogie's Manor began to crumble and soon it was no more and left in it's place was the Keyhole, hidden right under the manor.

"So the Keyhole was under Oogie's place all along." Bobby said to himself.

"So how we gonna seal it?" Shea asked.

Sora then held his Kingdom Key and pointed it to the moon.

"That'll work."

Shea and Bobby copied Sora as the three had their Keyblades pointed to the moon as the beams radiated from their blades as they hit the moon and they showed down onto the Keyhole as the locking sound could be heard.

=Observatory=

"Oh Sally forgive me, I should have listened to you." Jack apologized after the gang returned to Halloween town.

"It's alright Jack, you'll come up with a plan for Halloween next year but maybe we can do it together?" Sally replied.

"Well I'm sad to say that due to recent events we'll have to cancel this year's Halloween celebration."

"Aw.." The trio sadly replied.

"It's okay Jack. But we have to get going." Bobby said. "Right Mystery?"

"Yep. I don't mind joining you guys."

"Yeah!" Shea happily exclaimed.

"Bye!" Sora said as the six hurried out the door and were beamed up to the Kingdom.

Once on, the trio got to see Mystery's normal clothing, which was a Army Combat Uniform with a Universal Camoflague Pattern with a black shirt, and dark blue jeans with the pant legs covering part of his tan combat boots. He also had his dark brown hair Military Cut.

"That's some getup you got there." Sora said to Mystery.

"It's just a standard issue uniform. I have to say this ship's well equipped." Mystery replied.

"Mystery, if you need to rest the cabin is down the hall to your left." Bobby told him.

"Thanks but I'm not tired. I think I'll just sit down on the couch and relax."

"Or if you want, you can take us out." Sora suggested as he spun the pilot's seat so it faced him.

"Hmm, I guess I could."

"Oh no Mystery's gonna drive! We're gonna die!" Shea teased.

"I'll have you know Shea, I've driven all kinds of military vehicles including tanks, Jeeps, helicopters, and such. So if you try to make fun of my driving again, I'm not afraid to torture you in the most horrifying way possible. Got it?"

"*gulps* O-Okay Mystery."

Mystery sat down in the seat and activated the thrusters as the ship blasted off into the Lanes Betweens as our heroes' journey continued.

End of Halloween Town and Workings of the Heart 


End file.
